Les fées ont aussi des crocs
by Erandra
Summary: Un sauvetage de dernière minute, une vie sauvée et voilà que Lucy devient la prisonnière de ses propres pensées mais par dessus tout celle du grand Sting Eucliffe qui semble avoir trouvé une nouvelle proie. Mais ne parlons pas si vite, est-elle vraiment devenue sa prisonnière ou bien est-ce lui qui l'est devenu? Surtout que Natsu veille plus que jamais sur sa coéquipière...
1. Chapter 1 : L'appel d'une fée

_**Ch**_apitre 1 : L'appel d'une fée

Nous étions au mois d'août et comme bien souvent en été, il faisait extrêmement chaud. Le soleil cognait fort, les rues étaient désertes et même les oiseaux se faisaient discrets par une telle chaleur. Tout le monde était resté chez lui, au frais et bien souvent allongé sur le canapé ou sur un lit et notre mage stellaire ne faisait pas exception. Lucy était couchée sur le ventre, haletante et ruisselante de sueur: elle étouffait avec des températures pareilles.

- Ahhhh c'est possible qu'il puisse faire aussi chaud! Pauvre Grey, il doit en baver par ce temps...

La jeune femme s'était déjà changée plusieurs fois dans la journée et était toujours moins vêtue à chaque fois, c'est ainsi qu'elle était à présent en maillot de bain et portait un simple short très court et large par dessus son bas. Finalement, elle capitula et enfila son débardeur le plus léger et se prépara à sortir de son appartement. Elle attrapa un sac à main ample et y fourra en vrac une serviette ainsi qu'un magasine qui trainait dans le coin. Son bagage fin près, elle ferma son appartement et descendit les marches pour se retrouver dans la rue.

Elle hésita un moment puis au final, la jeune femme fit route à l'opposé de sa guilde: pour une fois elle voulait avoir un moment à elle. Ainsi, elle quitta la ville et affronta les rayons du soleil qui lui grillaient la peau. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus étincelants que jamais et brillaient de mille feux sous l'astre solaire. Après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche plutôt laborieuses, elle arriva enfin à l'endroit qu'elle désirait tant voir depuis qu'elle avait quitté son appartement.

- Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt...

C'était un véritable petit coin de paradis. Un petit lac à l'eau claire, bordé de verdure telle que des buissons ou encore des saules pleureurs et personne pour venir troubler le calme et le charme de cet endroit. Les arbres qui entouraient le lac étendaient leurs branches dans toutes les directions qui leur étaient offertes et ainsi, le lac était en grand partie à l'ombre. Lucy soupira et huma l'air: le parfum sucré des framboisiers, la bonne odeur d'herbe et le bourdonnement de quelques insectes parvenaient à ses sens. Sans hésiter, elle ôta ses habits pour être en maillot de bain et entra doucement dans l'eau. Au contact de l'eau fraiche, elle soupira d'aise et elle vu les poils de son corps se dresser à cause du contraste entre la température de l'air et celle de l'eau. Même si au premier abord l'eau pouvait paraître froide, elle était délicieusement rafraichissante et Lucy ne se fit pas prier pour y entrer totalement. Une fois que son corps fut habitué à l'eau, elle se sentit infiniment mieux et fit même quelques longueurs pour se détendre et détendre son corps malmené par la chaleur. Après avoir nagée une dizaine de minutes, Lucy se mit sur le dos et contempla les nuages dans le ciel, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre et ce vide lui fit un bien fou. Pas de problème avec les mages, pas de problème d'argent, pas de problème du tout.

- Si Maman était encore là elle aurait adoré cet endroit, c'est tellement tranquille et paradisiaque...

Elle ferma alors les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cet instant de bonheur, cet instant où elle pouvait être seule et qui était devenu tellement rare depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Fairy Tail. Non pas que la compagnie la répugnait, loin de là! Mais parfois elle ne disait pas non à une pause et appréciait pouvoir se retrouver seule pour méditer. Les yeux fermés, elle dériva vers le milieu du lac et se retrouva en plein soleil mais elle s'en fichait. La fraicheur de l'eau et la chaleur du soleil formaient un équilibre parfait et elle savoura pleinement cette douce sensation. Cependant, ce que Lucy oublia ce fut le temps, depuis son arrivée deux heures environ étaient passées et son exposition prolongé à un soleil si fort lui revint sous la forme d'un mal de crâne, comme un signal d'alarme. Elle se redressa alors dans l'eau et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle vu prise d'un violent vertige. Sa vue se brouilla, tout devint flou et elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'emballait, il battait fort, beaucoup trop fort. Bientôt Lucy fut essoufflée et essaya de regagner le rivage le plus rapidement possible, sentant qu'elle était surement victime d'une insolation.

- C'est pas vrai, pesta t-elle contre elle même, pas maintenant!

Elle nagea avec beaucoup de difficulté mais bientôt sa vue se brouilla tellement qu'elle perdit la berge de vue et se sentit partir en arrière. Elle était tétanisée malgré le malaise qui l'accablait, elle avait peur de mourir ici, noyer. Quoi de plus normal après tout? Qui pouvait se vanter qu'il n'avait pas peur de la mort? Lucy ne faisait pas exception même si elle préférait surement mourir dans ce coin de paradis au calme plutôt que sous les coups d'un adversaire, sur un champ de bataille à feu et à sang. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces avant de couler pour pouvoir hurler à l'aide mais son appel au secours ne fut qu'un soupir, un murmure, un chuchotement presque inaudible qui se perdit dans le vent et ainsi elle disparut sous les flots.

_Au même moment, près du lac_

Il était là, en plein soleil, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres et les yeux fermés. Ces cheveux blonds luisaient au soleil et il avait mit ses bras derrière sa tête pour se coucher contre un rocher. Que pouvait-il bien espérer de mieux qu'autant de lumière, lui, le dragon slayer de lumière? Un bon soleil, chaud et surtout de la tranquillité. Même s'il adorait être admiré par la foule et adulé de toutes, il avait décidé de s'offrir quelques semaines de calme pour parcourir la région, s'entrainer comme bon lui semblait et en profiter pour se reposer un peu avant les jeux magiques. Rogue était venu avec lui également mais contrairement à Sting, ce dernier n'aimait pas beaucoup l'intensité de la chaleur, trop étouffante pour lui, il préférait rester à l'ombre. Ainsi, Sting passa l'après midi seul à se ressourcer auprès des rayons du soleil mais après des heures de tranquillité, ses narines vinrent le sortir de sa béatitude. Une odeur très alléchante était dans l'air, une odeur délicieusement attirante et il ne fallut que très peu de temps au dragon pour qu'il finisse par céder à la tentation. Il se releva, remit de l'ordre dans ses habits et cheveux et se mit à la recherche du parfum qui lui donnait tant envie. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour retrouver la source en question, adossé à un arbre, il perçu le corps d'une jeune femme dans l'eau à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Malgré la distance il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme blonde et il se dit que si son apparence était aussi appétissante que son parfum, il n'en ferrait surement qu'une bouchée!

- Hum... Intéressant

Surement une de plus dans sa collection déjà bien remplie de femmes! Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme un félin qui regardait sa proie et commença à contourner le lac pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Il prit évidemment soin de rester plus ou moins caché derrière les arbres qui encerclaient le point d'eau et se fit le plus discret possible tout en lançant des regards enflammés vers le lac. Lorsqu'il se retrouva à mi chemin, à environ quarante cinq degré de la blonde, il s'arrêta. Le parfum s'était intensifié à mesure qu'il s'était approché et il sentait que l'effet qu'il lui faisait augmentait lui aussi avec le temps. De là où il était il pu se délecter du corps de la jeune femme en toute impunité: des formes plus que généreuses, une silhouette svelte mais aussi... une puissance magique? Alors cette femme était une mage? Sting s'en retrouva un peu décontenancé mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'étendre sur le sujet car il remarqua bien vite que la mage en question était en difficulté. En effet, pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu il la remarqua s'agiter, paniquer et essayer de regagner la rive sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il ne comprit qu'une fois qu'il entendit un appel de détresse. C'était un murmure, un humain normal ne l'aurait sans doute pas entendu mais lui si. Lui il perçu la détresse de la mage et pire encore, il la vu disparaître de la surface pour être aspirée vers le fond du lac. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, son instinct prit le dessus et avant même d'avoir réfléchit son corps avait agit pour lui et il plongea. Dans l'action, il se laissa guider par ce que son corps voulait faire et il nagea ainsi jusqu'à l'endroit où la mage avait disparu. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et plongea vers le fond du point d'eau. Même si ce dernier n'en avait pas l'air, il était bien plus profond que ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer en étant à la surface. Avec de puissants coups de bras, le chasseur de dragon eu vite fait de rejoindre la malade et sans y prêter plus d'attention, la remonta à la surface. Il nagea énergiquement vers la terre ferme et une fois sur la rive, il reprit son souffle et retourna le corps de sa victime qu'il avait mis sur le ventre en sortant de l'eau. Lorsqu'il vu son visage il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet de surprise. Elle était... Belle. Il se trouva stupide sur le coup mais le dragon fut sans voix devant la beauté de la jeune femme, jamais il n'avait éprouvé quelque chose de semblable et cela le déstabilisa énormément. Secouant énergiquement la tête, le mage posa deux doigts sur la gorge de la mage blonde et chercha un pouls mais il fut agacé de ne pas en trouver.

- Bordel... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça moi?

Il pinça alors le nez de Lucy et lui donna le baiser de la vie. Après plusieurs tentatives de réanimation, le corps de la mage se souleva brusquement en crachant de l'eau et Sting la fit basculer sur le côté pour lui faciliter la tâche et éviter qu'elle s'étouffe. Une fois revenue d'entre les morts, Lucy s'écroula à nouveau au sol, complétement secouée par ce qui venait de lui arriver et sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'évanouit. Face à un tel spectacle, le mage blond grommela et poussa de puissants jurons: dans quel pétrin c'était-il encore fourré cette fois?


	2. Chapter 2 : Une odeur de fée

_**Ch**_**ap****itre 2 :**** Une odeur de fée**

Lucy sortit peu à peu de son sommeil en grommelant et gémissant à cause du mal de crâne qui l'assaillait avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait ni d'ailleurs comment elle était arrivée ici... A vrai dire Lucy ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, elle se souvint qu'elle était allée nager mais après ça c'était le trou noir.

- Où est ce que j'ai encore atterri moi...?

Doucement elle se redressa pour analyser plus précisément sa situation. Premièrement, elle était dans un lit bien au chaud et la chambre ressemblait plutôt à une chambre d'hôtel plutôt qu'à la pièce d'une maison. Deuxièmement ses cheveux étaient trempés, normal elle était allée nager et elle portait toujours son maillot de bain. Dans un coin de la pièce elle aperçut avec un certain soulagement son sac avec ses affaires dedans et, sans plus attendre, elle se releva pour s'habiller. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais en tout cas la chaleur était bien moins suffocante que dans l'après midi et à en juger par la couleur du ciel, il devait être environ six heures du soir. Lucy soupira et une fois habillée elle entreprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer cet endroit. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le paysage mais elle devait admettre qu'il était très agréable à regarder. Il y avait de la verdure à perte de vue, des papillons qui volaient dans les airs, des lapins qui gambadaient joyeusement dans les hautes herbes: une maison à l'écart du bruit de la ville, l'endroit parfait pour se reposer et être tranquille. Puis soudainement, son passé lui revint en tête. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle était en train de nager et qu'elle avait été prise d'un malaise, elle se souvint qu'elle avait essayé de regagner la rive mais elle n'eut pas le souvenir d'avoir pu y parvenir. Alors que faisait-elle là? Était-ce Natsu qui l'avait sauvé? Où était-elle? Tellement de question sans réponse...

En soupirant, la mage blonde attrapa ses affaires et décida de sortir de la chambre pour se retrouver dans un petit salon sans prétention et décoré très simplement. Personne. Bon sang! Elle jura et se précipita vers la porte mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher la poignée, cette dernière s'ouvrit. Lucy eut alors un hoquet de surprise. Devant elle Sting Eucliffe, l'un des dragons slayer de Sabertooth.

- Alors Blondie, l'accosta Sting, tu veux me fausser compagnie alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie?

Lucy resta interdite pendant un moment, essayant de sonder son interlocuteur: c'était une blague? Lui? Et pourtant, il semblait que c'était bel et bien la vérité mais la mage stellaire n'aimait pas beaucoup le sourire qu'il arborait.

- C'est toi?

- Je suis toujours au service d'une demoiselle en détresse... Surtout quand la demoiselle est aussi attirante et charmante...

Elle était catégorique: elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'arrogance de ce mage, mais alors pas du tout. Mais malgré sa méfiance, en jeune fille bien éduquée, elle devait le remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée mais il se fait tard ma guilde doit s'inquiéter, je dois rentrer.

Alors qu'elle essayait de passer la porte, elle se retrouva devant le corps imposant de Sting qui la fit reculer avant de fermer la porte. La porte claqua fortement et sans plus de cérémonie, Sting plaqua presque tout aussi fortement sa victime contre la porte et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Les fées ne donnent-elles pas de récompense lorsqu'on leur sauve la vie?

Lucy avala difficilement sa salive: il était proche, bien trop proche. Elle porta alors instinctivement sa main sur son trousseau de clés, prête à se défendre si cela devenait nécessaire. Ce geste fit sourire le mage, dévoilant ainsi ses canines pointues et, nullement impressionné, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra ce qui fit augmenter le sourire de son tortionnaire: il jubilait intérieurement. Il savait bien le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur les femmes et il adorait en jouer, c'était tellement jouissif de voir qu'elles étaient toutes à ses pieds rien que devant l'un de ses sourires! Mais Lucy n'était pas n'importe quelle femme et sans prévenir elle lui décocha une gifle magistrale qui lui fit tourner la tête.

- Tu m'as peut être sauvé la vie mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois tout te permettre, je connais ta réputation Eucliffe.

Sous la surprise, Lucy réussi à sortir de la chambre, laissant seul le dragon slayer. De son côté, il resta stupéfait sous la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. De plus, sa lèvre qui s'était fendue sous l'impact déversa un liquide au goût métallique dans sa bouche. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir ce goût, peu nombreux étaient les gens qui l'avaient fait saigner et encore moins nombreux étaient ceux qui pouvaient en témoigner. Il s'essuya rapidement du revers de la main et sourit devant l'affront de la jeune femme. Intéressant. Sentant encore son odeur il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour s'y adosser, regardant la mage s'éloigner à pas rapide vers le soleil qui descendait. A ce moment là, Rogue entra dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservé et regarda avec un œil interrogateur son frère d'arme. Il était penché à la fenêtre, un sourire vicieux sur le visage et lorsque le dragon des ténèbres s'avança vers lui il remarqua une silhouette marcher au loin.

- Un visiteur?

- Une fée, Rogue, une fée.

Il ne connaissait même pas son nom, la seule chose qu'il savait d'elle c'était qu'elle était de Fairy Tail, qu'elle avait du caractère et par dessus tout qu'elle avait le parfum le plus appétissant qu'il n'ai jamais senti.

_Du côté de Lucy_

Grâce à Pyxis, l'esprit de la boussole, Lucy avait réussi à retrouver son chemin pour enfin revenir à son appartement. Elle entra dans son salon et jeta son sac dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'affaler sur son canapé. Elle regarda le plafond et repensa à sa journée. Elle était passée près de la mort, Sting Eucliffe l'avait sauvé, il avait tenté de la draguer et pour couronner le tout elle l'avait frappée avant de s'enfuir comme une voleuse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment que penser et cette situation l'énerva tellement qu'elle se redressa pour se défouler en frappant un coussin du canapé. Finalement, elle fit tomber sa tête dedans, complétement à bout. Elle ne le connaissait pas et peut être qu'elle y avait été un peu fort mais après tous les articles qu'elle avait pu lire depuis son retour elle voyait parfaitement le type d'homme qu'il était. C'était un dragueur, un manipulateur, un coureur de jupon, un macho, un séducteur d'une nuit mais aussi un mage redoutablement fort et sexy... Lucy secoua sa tête dans son coussin.

- Non mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive...?

- Pourquoi tu parles toute seule Luce?

Lucy sursauta vivement à cette interruption et ses yeux se portèrent sur l'intrus qui, encore une fois, était entré sans sa permission chez elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Natsu?

- Bah je me faisais du soucis, on t'a pas vu à la guilde et ton appartement était vide tout à l'heure, t'étais passée où?

- Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû vous prévenir! Je suis allée me baigner dans un lac pas très loin de la ville...

Évidemment la chaleur de la journée avait été un soucis pour tout le monde sauf pour Natsu, le dragon de feu. Contrairement aux autres, lui avait plutôt apprécié cette journée et en avait pleinement profité pour embêter Grey qui lui, avait passé une journée particulièrement éprouvante.

- Happy n'est pas avec toi?

- Non, il dort chez Wendy je crois qu'il espère passer un peu plus de temps avec Carla...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens et finalement Lucy se leva pour s'affairer dans la cuisine.

- Dis, je peux dormir chez toi Luce?

- Depuis quand tu me demandes la permission Natsu?

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi et puis je serai tout seul!

Lucy regarda alors son ami du coin de l'œil et décida que si déjà il lui demandait la permission autant lui accorder le droit de rester surtout que sa présence lui changerait les idées.

- Bon, d'accord mais pas de bazar!

Même s'il ne dit rien, le dragon de feu eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était heureux de finalement trouver un endroit chaleureux pour passer la nuit qui plus est en compagnie de sa coéquipière. Et, dans un élan de maturité rare chez lui, il décida d'aider la belle blonde à faire à manger et à installer la table. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, ils discutèrent joyeusement et Lucy découvrit un nouveau Natsu qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent. Un homme mature et réaliste mais toujours aussi aimable et amusant. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée et finalement les heures passèrent, la nuit tomba sur la ville et ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils se disputèrent un moment car Lucy voulait qu'il dorme sur le canapé alors que le concerné voulait dormir dans le lit avec elle mais au final il capitula face à sa camarade. Pendant qu'il ronchonnait, Lucy alla à la salle de bain pour se laver puis elle se dirigea ensuite vers son lit. Elle entra dans les draps et allait s'endormir quand elle sentit que quelqu'un entrait dans son lit. Bien vite elle se rendit compte que c'était son ami de toujours et elle soupira.

- Natsu, qu'est ce que j'avais dit?!

- Luce... Tu sens bizarre.

La concernée se retourna dans son lit pour faire face au mage et le regarda, énervée par la remarque peu flatteuse de son ami. Elle lui donna alors un coup dans les cotes pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Aie! Je disais pas ça méchamment c'est juste que tu as une odeur bizarre, de connue et d'inconnue à la fois... Un peu comme Wendy ou Gajeel sauf que c'est pas eux!

A ces mots Lucy avala sa salive avec difficulté, elle voyait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler mais elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité: elle avait bien trop peur de la réaction de Natsu. Ainsi, elle se retourna pour être dos au mage et accepta sa présence à condition qu'il se taise et la laisse dormir. Trop content du marché, Natsu laissa tomber son investigation et s'abandonna au sommeil qui le guettait, serrant doucement la mage contre lui.


	3. Chapter 3 : Lettre à une fée

_**Ch**_**ap****itre 3 :**** Lettre à une fée**

Le lendemain matin, les deux mages se réveillèrent en même temps et pendant que Natsu rentrait chez lui pour se changer, Lucy fit sa toilette chez elle. Une fois prête, elle sortit de son appartement pour retrouver son ami qui l'attendait devant chez elle et, ensemble, ils firent route vers la guilde. La température était beaucoup plus supportable que celle de la veille et il faisait bon se promener, ce que beaucoup de gens faisaient. Ils discutèrent joyeusement sur le chemin et Lucy remercia intérieurement son ami de pas remettre l'odeur de Sting sur le tapis. Lorsqu'ils entèrent à la guilde, ils se séparèrent et Natsu alla se disputer avec Grey à propos de leur force respective. De son côté, Lucy se rendit au bar où elle retrouva Erza et Mirajane. D'ailleurs cette dernière attendait la mage blonde avec un certain sourire, plutôt démoniaque ce qui fit déglutir la constellationniste. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais alors rien du tout.

- Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, commença la démone, viens voir par là!

- Ou...Oui?

- Tu as du courrier!

- Du courrier? Pour moi? Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui l'a?

- J'ai trouvé cette lettre devant la porte de la guilde en venant ce matin, expliqua Mirajane en jouant avec une enveloppe jaune, elle était adressée à je cite "La fée aux cheveux d'or et à la marque rose"...

- Que.. Quoi? S'exclama Lucy

Dans un geste vif, la mage aux clés arracha l'enveloppe des mains de la barmaid et regarda l'intitulé de la lettre jaune. Mirajane disait vrai, la description qui était faite du destinataire ne pouvait être que la sienne mais... Qui? Un silence s'était installé dans la guilde et tout le monde regardait leur amie qui tenait fixement la lettre entre ses mains. Dans un geste lent elle l'ouvrit et en lu le contenu pendant que la guilde retenait son souffle. A mesure que ses yeux feuilletaient la lettre, le cœur de Lucy battait plus vite.

_« A la fée aux cheveux d'or et à la marque rose..._

_Ce n'est pas très aimable de ta part de t'être enfuie comme une voleuse,_

_après tout tu me dois la vie tu ne crois pas?_

_Je te donne donc l'occasion de rembourser la dette que tu as envers moi._

_Rendez vous là où tu sais ce soir à vingt heures._

_Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher dans ta guilde et viens seule. _

_Ton dragon sauveur »_

Lucy rangea rageusement l'invitation dans la lettre et bu d'une traite le contenu du verre de Erza qui trônait sur le bar. La jeune femme regarda son amie avec de gros yeux tandis que Mirajane perdait patience de l'autre côté du bar.

- Alors? S'excita la mage aux cheveux blancs, c'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui?! Je veux tout savoir de ton admirateur secret!

- C'est personne, répondit Lucy en s'effondrant sur le bar, c'est personne...

Dans un geste incroyablement vif, une personne surgit derrière elle et lui arracha la lettre des mains avant de courir dans toute la guilde. Lucy fit immédiatement volte face et se mit à la poursuite du voleur en question.

- Natsu! Rends moi ça tout de suite!

La course dura un petit moment sous les regards amusés des mages présents et, finalement, Natsu bondit sur une planche en hauteur pour pouvoir lire tranquillement le contenu de la lettre. Pendant ce temps, Lucy ne cessa de s'égosiller pour lui dire de redescendre et que c'était un mage mort mais ses menaces ne semblèrent pas atteindre le protégé d'Igneel. Lorsqu'il termina de lire la lettre, il regarda sa coéquipière d'un œil incrédule puis, il rangea la lettre dans l'enveloppe avant de la lancer à Lucy qui l'attendait en bas. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, sous un silence de plomb puis au final Natsu désigna la lettre du menton.

- C'est qui lui? Et de quoi il parle?

- De rien du tout! Cria Lucy hors d'elle, ça ne concerne que moi!

- Tu vas y aller?

Il avait dit ça d'une voix tellement absente et avec une pointe d'inquiétude ce qui eut le don de calmer instantanément la mage blonde. Allait-elle y aller? Elle ne savait pas encore... Après tout elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il savait qu'elle était de Fairy Tail et le voir débarquer à la guilde était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait! Elle était prisonnière quoi qu'elle fasse alors autant rembourser sa dette, au moins elle serait tranquille après.

- Oui.

- Je vois...

Dans un saut souple, il se retrouva devant son amie, la regarda dans les yeux puis dans un geste très doux et tendre lui prit la main.

- Nous allons nous promener, annonça Natsu à la guilde

Malgré les protestations de plusieurs mages, personne ne vint les empêcher de sortir et ainsi les deux jeunes gens partirent se promener dans la ville.

- L'odeur de hier, commença t-il, c'était la sienne alors?

Lucy ne dit rien mais hocha doucement la tête en signe de réponse.

- C'est un dragon slayer n'est ce pas?

Lucy le regarda, étonnée qu'il ai deviné mais aussi effrayée qu'il l'ai découvert si rapidement. Qu'allait-il en penser? Qu'allait-il dire? Et comment allait-il réagir?

- Comment tu as su?

- Lucy, je suis un dragon slayer et depuis hier soir j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à cette odeur tu sais. Et puis la lettre était signée "ton dragon sauveur". Mais j'ai besoin de savoir son nom s'il te plait, je dois savoir qui il est...

- Natsu, ça n'a aucune importance, je ne le reverrai plus tu sais, je veux juste régler cette histoire et ça s'arrêtera là!

- Alors explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé!

Lucy s'arrêta alors en plein milieu de la rue et se tourna vers son coéquipier. Devant son regard, elle soupira et accéda finalement à la demande du garçon.

- Hier je suis allée me baigner et avec cette chaleur j'ai fait un malaise lorsque j'étais dans l'eau. Je me rappelle juste avoir perdue connaissance et couler dans les profondeurs et... Il m'a sauvé la vie.

A ces mots, Natsu baissa la tête et cogna fortement contre un lampadaire qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, si ce type n'avait pas été là pour la sauver, elle serait surement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Pourquoi? Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, il n'avait pas veillé sur elle lorsqu'elle en aurait eu besoin et ça lui déchirait le cœur. C'était son amie, sa coéquipière, sa famille...

- Pardonne moi Luce, j'aurai dû être là.

Inquiète du comportement de son ami, Lucy appuya une main sur l'épaule de son camarade et lorsque celui ci se redressa pour la voir, elle le prit tendrement dans les bras pour le réconforter.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Natsu, tu ne peux pas être partout et tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie tellement de fois

A ces mots réconfortants, Natsu serra un peu plus la mage dans ses bras, heureux de passer un moment comme ça avec elle et heureux qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes et décidèrent de revenir à la guilde pour se restaurer.

- Promets moi que tu seras prudente... Et si jamais tu as le moindre problème, crie de toutes tes forces et je viendrai, c'est une promesse.

- Merci Natsu...

Ensemble ils rentèrent dans la guilde et chacun vagua à ses occupations ou plutôt ils essayèrent de garder pour eux le contenu de la lettre. Bien que Levy et Mirajane étaient particulièrement acharnées et dévorées par la curiosité. Mais Lucy tint bon et leur expliqua qu'elle leur raconterait tout lorsque toute cette histoire serait terminée. Bien que contre cette décision, les filles laissèrent tomber et trouvèrent que le mystère était tout aussi excitant que la découverte de la vérité. Et puis elles savaient que Natsu était sur le coup et que quoi que Lucy cachait, Natsu veillerait sur elle et la protègerait de tous les dangers éventuels. Elles lui faisaient entièrement confiance et décidèrent de prendre leur mal en patience. La journée s'écoula sans incidents majeurs, des bagarres eurent lieu, Erza y mit fin et la vie reprenait son cours.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, Lucy dit au revoir à tout le monde et elle s'en alla joyeusement avec Natsu. Elle était contente qu'il soit là, quand il était avec elle elle oubliait un peu la situation dans laquelle elle était. Mais malgré sa présence, l'imminence de sa rencontre avec Sting la rendait mal à l'aise. Qu'allait-il lui demander comme récompense? Est ce qu'il la laissera tranquille une fois que cette affaire serait finie? Devait-elle avoir peur de lui? Après tout il lui avait sauvé la vie, rien ne l'avait obligé à le faire et pourtant il l'avait sauvé. Mais d'un autre côté il avait une réputation. Et elle était loin d'être louable. Que penser? L'avait-il sauvé dans le but d'en retirer quelque chose ou bien l'avait il fait comme un geste simplement humain? Son comportement semblait indiquer qu'il avait bel et bien l'intention d'en retirer quelque chose et elle était angoissée à l'idée de savoir ce qu'un homme tel que lui pouvait attendre d'elle.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de la blonde et montèrent ensemble. Lucy versa à boire à son invité tandis qu'elle alla faire un brin de toilette et changea de tenue. Elle hésita longtemps et finalement elle opta pour une jupe noire qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse ainsi qu'un bustier violet foncé sur lequel était accroché un jolie nœud blanc. Elle décida de laisser ses cheveux détachés puis accrocha soigneusement son trousseau de clé à sa taille. Elle rejoignit ensuite son ami qui farfouillait dans ses papiers sur le bureau.

- Si tu cherches mon histoire, elle n'est pas ici, c'est Levy qui l'a!

Surpris d'être prit sur le fait, Natsu se retourna vivement et regarda son amie. Elle était vraiment très belle, cette fille avait tout pour elle: la force, le courage, la beauté, l'intelligence... Il était fier d'elle et fier d'être son coéquipier, d'être celui qui l'avait amené à Fairy Tail. Mais quelque part au fond de lui il avait peur pour elle, il ne connaissait pas ce dragon slayer et tout homme normalement constitué l'aurait vraiment trouvé très attirante. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu toute sa famille biologique il se sentait responsable de Lucy et c'était donné la mission de prendre soin d'elle, comme un frère et de ce fait, il était inquiet face à son rendez vous avec un inconnu.

- Tu es sure que tu veux pas que je t'accompagne Luce?

- Ne t'en fais pas Natsu, il ne me fera pas de mal après m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Elle avait plutôt dit ça pour le rassurer car elle, elle avait plus de mal à y croire. Il ignorait qui était son rendez vous lui.

- Bien, il va être l'heure pour moi d'y aller. Si tu veux tu peux rester ici mais pas de bêtise d'accord?

- Aye! Fais attention à toi! Si tu es pas revenue d'ici deux heures, je pars à ta recherche et oublie pas que si ça va pas, appelle moi.

- D'accord Natsu, mais tout se passera bien tu verras, à tout à l'heure!

Et sur ces mots elle se dirigea vers la sortie et, après avoir descendu les escaliers, elle se retrouva dans la rue et regarda brièvement Natsu qui l'observait par la fenêtre. Puis avec un dernier signe de main en guise d'au revoir ainsi qu'un magnifique sourire, Lucy se dirigea vers son point de rendez vous: le lac.

Et c'est ainsi qu'avec un pincement au cœur que le dragon vu sa meilleure amie s'éloigner de lui, sa jupe ondulant gracieusement sur ses cuisses.


	4. Chapter 4 : L'approche d'une fée

_**Ch**_**ap****itre 4 :**** L'approche d'une fée**

Lucy marchait depuis une dizaine de minutes et avait quitté la ville depuis un petit moment déjà. Il faisait plutôt bon, l'air n'était pas aussi lourd qu'il l'avait été la veille et malgré l'heure il faisait encore jour. D'ailleurs le ciel arborait une magnifique couleur dorée et ses teintes orangées donnaient des reflets flamboyants à la chevelure blonde de la constellationniste. Finalement, elle arriva enfin au lac où elle découvrit que Sting était déjà là, paisiblement endormi contre un arbre qui bordait le lac. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle s'arrêta à un distance raisonnable et le regarda avec plus d'attention. Des cheveux blonds en bataille, un visage aux traits incroyablement harmonieux, une cicatrice qui lui donnait un air de combattant féroce et un corps magnifiquement musclé. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il puisse avoir autant de succès auprès des femmes: c'était un dieu parmi les hommes. Elle se surprit même à s'attarder sur ses lèvres rosées et sans s'en rendre compte, elle entrouvrit la bouche. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, elle sortit de sa transe et se rapprocha de lui à pas délicats.

- Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à t'approcher, blondinette

Il avait ouvert les yeux et s'était redressé pour être debout, accoudé à l'arbre. Il lui laissa un regard séducteur et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. "Prétentieux" aurait voulu souffler Lucy.

- Un dragon slayer tel que moi peut sentir une odeur aussi délicate et parfumée que la tienne à des kilomètres à la ronde tu sais.

Lucy grogna devant la prétention de son rendez vous et se donna une claque monumentale en voyant qu'elle avait pu penser un moment qu'il était attirant. Il était prétentieux et elle détestait cet état d'esprit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux alors?

- Pour commencer, répondit le dragon de lumière, j'aimerais connaître ton nom.

Lucy le regarda longuement et devant son silence prolongé, il s'approcha d'une démarche confiante vers celle dont il avait sauvé la vie. La mage de Fairy Tail le regarda alors dans les yeux et il soutint son regard, ce petit jeu lui plaisait tout particulièrement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une femme lui tienne tête et résiste à ses avances et voir qu'il venait de trouver une femme avec du caractère l'excitait encore plus. Cette fille l'intriguait au plus haut point et le coureur de jupon qu'il était adorait les défis et celui qui lui était présenté en face de lui était une affaire en or.

- Je m'appelle Lucy.

- Lucy hein? Demanda Sting plus pour lui même que pour elle, ça te va bien. Un nom de princesse pour une reine...

Malgré le fait que Lucy savait que le compliment était une tentative d'approche qui sonnait fausse, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Personne ne lui parlait comme ça et en temps que fille qui se respecte, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée et gênée.

Voyant qu'il avait réussi à semer le doute en elle, Sting sourit de toutes ses dents et leva une main vers le visage de la jeune femme pour lui attraper une mèche de cheveux du bout des doigts. Il joua un moment avec tandis que Lucy restait bloquée sous le coup de la surprise. Pour qui il se prenait? Elle se dégagea brutalement de lui et le regarda, furibonde.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Sting?

- Toi.

Il avait dit ça tout naturellement et avait ponctué sa phrase d'un sourire étincelant. Malgré le charme qu'il exerçait sur la mage, elle ne se laisserait pas faire et était bien décidée à lui montrer que les femmes de Fairy Tail n'était pas n'importe qui.

- Écoute moi bien Eucliffe, commença la mage stellaire, je ne ferrais pas partie de ton tableau de chasse, je ne suis pas l'une de ces filles qui sont à tes pieds avec un claquement de doigts! Bonsoir!

Elle se retourna vivement et entreprit de faire route vers son appartement tandis que Sting était resté sur place, étonné par tant de haine envers lui. Il la regardait partir sans rien faire ou dire, seuls ses yeux étaient en action. Ils passaient fiévreusement sur son corps, de ses beaux cheveux étincelants à ses formes généreuses et diablement envoutantes en passant par ses longues et fines jambes qui n'en finissaient plus. Alors c'était tout? Il abandonnait là? Surement pas! S'il devait jouer la comédie pour conquérir son cœur et la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas sa proie, alors il le ferrait sans hésiter. Il était très bon comédien et lorsque le trophée en valait le coup à ce point là, il se sentait pousser des ailes. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme un fauve et en seulement quelques foulées il rattrapa la jeune fille qu'il avait invité et lui attrapa délicatement la main. Avant que Lucy ai pu protester, il entama la conversation.

- Excuse moi, je n'aurai pas dû me comporter comme ça avec toi, déclara Sting en baissant la tête, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler beaucoup avec les filles. Mais avec toi c'est différent, j'ai envie de quelque chose d'autre. Je suis peut être le plus gros salopard de la région mais je crois que je pourrais changer avec toi. Tu me plais c'est vrai mais c'est plus que ça.

- Ce genre de discours marche peut être avec les autres filles mais tu ne m'auras pas avec ça Eucliffe!

- Tu oublies que je n'ai pas sauvé la vie aux autres filles.

Lucy allait répliquer mais elle ne trouva rien à redire. Ce pouvait-il que le sauvetage ai vraiment changé quelque chose? Lucy restait méfiante et jugea le jeune homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Certes il lui avait sauvé la vie et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante mais lui faire confiance... Il la regarda mais cette fois ci c'était un regard doux et embarrassé qui ne laissait place à aucune once de manipulation. La mage soupira longuement, cherchant à toute vitesse une solution. Que faire? Elle avait tellement envie de le croire, envie de croire ces belles paroles, envie de croire qu'elle pouvait être LA personne spéciale qui le ferrait changer mais était-ce possible? Elle ne le connaissait pas, les seules choses qu'elle savait de lui c'était ce qu'elle avait lu dans les journaux. Et il fallait bien dire que les journalistes accentuaient toujours tout, peut être qu'au final il n'était pas aussi cruel avec les filles que les articles ne le disaient? Lui laisser une chance ou partir en courant?Elle qui voulait toujours aider les autres, peut être pouvait-elle espérer changer le mage de Sabertooth et le ramener à la lumière...

- Laisse moi une chance, je te propose un marché. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu as une dette envers moi et je souhaiterais que pour la rembourser tu m'autorises à te faire la cour.

- Me faire la cour?

- Oui, comme au bon vieux temps, en vrai gentleman je te demande la possibilité de tenter ma chance en toute simplicité. Laisse moi un peu de temps et si tu ne veux toujours pas de moi, je m'en irai et tu n'auras plus de nouvelles de moi. Honnête non?

Lucy le regarda incrédule, c'était une idée plutôt farfelue et inattendue, surtout venant d'un homme comme lui mais d'un autre côté ça ne l'engageait à rien et c'était un moyen pour elle d'en finir avec toute cette histoire ou peut être de laisser continuer...

- Très bien, tu as gagné, je te laisse une semaine et pas un jour de plus! Et promets moi que si ça ne marche pas tu tiendras parole et tu me laisseras tranquille.

- Princesse, commença t-il, c'est une promesse.

Comme dans un conte de fée, le dragon slayer s'inclina devant elle tel un chevalier servant et lui baisa la main au passage. Lucy se laissa faire, bien que stupéfaite par un changement de comportement si soudain. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il lui tendit la main.

- Viens, je te ramène chez toi.

La voix douce et rassurante du dragon fit sauter les dernières réticences de la jeune fille et elle accepta de prendre la main qui lui était tendue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi elle s'embarquait mais quelque part cette incertitude l'excitait. Pendant une semaine, son quotidien ne serait plus le même et ça lui plaisait de se dire qu'elle allait sortir de son train-train. Et bien qu'elle n'oserait pas l'admettre, elle était flattée de se sentir désirée et de voir que quelqu'un se donnait du mal pour la conquérir. Même si ce quelqu'un en question était Sting Eucliffe.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils essayèrent plutôt maladroitement de faire connaissance. Ils restaient plutôt superficiels pour le moment sur leurs vies et cherchaient avant tout à établir un premier contact sur lequel ils pourraient construire une certaine amitié. Lucy restait quand même sur ses gardes, gardant à l'esprit que leur marché n'était peut être qu'une grande mascarade même si elle trouvait qu'elle ne valait pas le coup de se donner autant de mal. Après tout, il pouvait mettre dans son lit n'importe quelle autre fille qui lui plaisait alors pourquoi se démener autant avec elle?

De son côté, Sting savourait sa première victoire: il avait réussit à s'approcher d'elle et lui avait fait baisser sa garde de façon suffisante pour tenter une approche. Et qui sait, dans une semaine peut être qu'il pourra gouter à sa peau... Cette perspective l'enchantait plus que tout. Finalement les vacances qu'il avait prit avec Rogue avant les jeux magiques n'allaient pas être si dépourvu d'intérêt qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la ville et Lucy le guida alors vers son appartement. Elle avait hésité un moment avant de le mener devant chez elle, elle aurait peut être dû le laisser aux portes de la ville mais d'un autre côté ça aurait été de la mauvaise volonté de sa part dans cette nouvelle amitié. Elle espérait à présent que lorsqu'ils arriveraient devant chez elle, Natsu ne vienne pas se mêler de ses affaires. De toute façon, elle allait bientôt être fixée car elle apercevait son appartement qui se rapprochait à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

- Voilà, nous y sommes, merci de m'avoir raccompagné chez moi.

- Je t'en prie, il faut bien commencer quelque part Princesse...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plait, répondit Lucy d'un ton gêné

- Pourquoi? Ça gêne ton copain?

A l'entente de ces mots, Lucy suivit le regard de son partenaire et elle tomba sur une silhouette qui se tenait derrière la vitre de sa fenêtre: Natsu. Elle se pinça les lèvres et lui laissa un regard désolé mais Natsu n'y prêta aucune attention. Rien ne pouvait lui faire lâcher le mage de Sabertooth des yeux. Les deux dragons slayer entamèrent alors un combat visuel, ils se lançaient des éclairs et c'était comme si leur fierté était en jeu. Natsu ne connaissait pas personnellement le dragon slayer mais il savait deux choses sur lui. Premièrement il avait tué son dragon, le dragon qui l'avait élevé comme son fils et deuxièmement c'était un coureur de jupon. Le mage de feu ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre d'histoire mais si sa coéquipière Lucy était dans l'équation alors c'était totalement différent. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la situation qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sting Eucliffe était le dragon slayer qui avait sauvé sa camarade et pour une raison qu'il ne supportait pas, il cherchait à se rapprocher d'elle.

- Sting Eucliffe...


	5. Chapter 5 : Conquête d'une fée

_**Ch**_**ap****itre 5 :**** Conquête d'une fée**

- Sting Eucliffe...

L'échange dura encore plusieurs minutes, mettant Lucy de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle vu alors Sting lancer un sourire provocateur en direction du mage de feu qui prit sur lui pour ne pas briser la vitre et se battre contre lui. Jugeant qu'il avait assez joué avec le feu pour le moment, le mage de lumière se pencha vers la jeune fille et d'un geste tendre, ce qui était plutôt surprenant étant donné la carrure du mage, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la belle. Ce geste la fit légèrement rougir tandis que de son côté Natsu bouillonnait sur place, il brulait littéralement de rage.

- A demain princesse!

Il avait tout particulièrement insisté sur ce dernier mot pour être sur qu'il parvienne aux oreilles de l'ami de la blonde. Cette dernière passa l'éponge sur le surnom et le salua poliment avant de reporter son attention sur son ami à la fenêtre. Pour le moment, c'était lui son sujet d'attention principal. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce et regarda durement son rival partir les mains dans les poches.

- Natsu... murmura la mage

Le concerné disparu alors de sa vue mécontent de la situation qui venait de prendre une nouvelle tournure, bien pire que celle qu'il avait pu imaginer. Lorsque Lucy entra dans son appartement, elle tomba nez à nez avec son compagnon de voyage, accoudé au mur, les bras croisés.

- Natsu, commença t-elle

- Non! Ne dis rien! Dit-il en élevant la voix, tu sais qui est ce type? C'est un bâtard! Il a tué son dragon, le dragon qui l'a élevé, il a tué celui qui lui a tout apprit! Et en plus c'est le plus grand salopard de la région!

- Je le sais bien mais cet homme aussi mauvais soit-il m'a sauvé la vie! Je lui suis redevable!

- Tu ne lui dois rien du tout Luce! Le fait qu'il t'ai sauvé la vie est certes très louable de sa part et je ne le remercierai jamais assez le ciel pour ça mais ça ne fait pas de lui un homme fréquentable pour autant! La seule chose qui compte pour lui c'est de te mettre dans son lit!

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais! C'est peut être ce qui va le faire changer, c'est peut être le déclic qui va le faire rentrer dans le droit chemin!

- Luce... Tu veux toujours voir le bien en chacun d'entre nous mais tu dois te faire à l'idée que tout le monde ne peut pas être bon!

- Natsu! Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes mais tu dois me faire confiance, cette histoire sera bientôt réglée et de toute façon on a passé un marché en guise de remboursement de dette...

A ces mots, le jeune homme arqua un sourcil soupçonneux et attendit avec une certaine inquiétude que la jeune fille continue.

- Je lui laisse une semaine pour prouver qu'il vaut mieux que ce que les journaux racontent.

- Une semaine?! Mais pour changer un mec pareil c'est pas une semaine qu'il faudrait c'est un miracle, l'éternité n'y suffirait pas! Un homme comme lui ne change pas Luce.

- Peut être mais je lui ai donné ma parole et j'estime que pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ce n'est pas un remboursement de dette trop exagéré! Et il a promit de me laisser tranquille si je ne veux pas de lui dans ma vie au final.

Natsu jura et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon de la mage stellaire. Que pouvait-il bien faire? Pas grand chose il en avait peur... Il s'approcha de son amie et la prit par les épaules en baissant la tête.

- Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour me fâcher et aller contre ta décision mais je ne te mentirai pas: je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal et je ne veux pas qu'il puisse te briser.

- Natsu...

- Mais s'il te plait, malgré tout, promets moi d'être prudente et de ne pas te faire avoir par ce type. Reste sur tes gardes et si jamais il te fait du mal je veux que tu me le dises.

Lucy regarda son ami qui avait laissé la tête baissée et, doucement, elle lui caressa les cheveux. Il avait tellement grandi depuis leur sept ans d'absence et avait beaucoup prit en maturité. Bien qu'il pouvait encore faire preuve d'une grande bêtise lorsqu'il était avec Grey ou Gajeel, Natsu avait un potentiel bien présent. A présent il comprenait mieux certaines choses qui l'entouraient et faisaient attention à d'autres qui lui importaient peu il y a de cela près de sept ans.

- Je te le promets Natsu.

Le mage, quelque peu soulagé, s'autorisa un sourire et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer car Happy devait l'attendre avec impatience. Il ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de sa camarade et disparu par la fenêtre et dans la nuit par la même occasion. La jeune femme soupira et alla refermer la fenêtre en repensant à sa journée. Natsu comptait énormément pour elle et entre eux il y avait un lien quasiment indestructible qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment définir. Cependant, le caractère si possessif du rose la laissait perplexe et pensive. Mais avant de s'attarder sur son camarade, elle devait absolument savoir où elle elle en était. Pendant un moment elle avait cru être amoureuse de son coéquipier, après tout il lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises lui aussi et il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Cependant, la récente entrée du dragon de lumière dans sa vie l'avait quelque peu bouleversée. En dépit de son arrogance, de sa prétention et de sa réputation elle le trouvait spécial. Et pas forcement spécial que dans le mauvais sens du terme... Lucy secoua la tête doucement en soupirant. Natsu avait raison, elle devait rester sur ses gardes pour le moment mais elle savait bien que sa nature profonde reviendrait vite et lui dirait de faire confiance à Sting.

_Du côté de Sting_

Il était rentré à l'hôtel depuis peu et était couché sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête et un sourire ravageur sur le visage. Sa rencontre de la soirée l'avait beaucoup diverti. En plus de pouvoir fréquenter la belle blonde pendant une semaine il avait eu une surprise des plus inattendues et non des moindres: Lucy était une amie proche de Natsu Dragneel. Cette découverte l'avait beaucoup enjoué: enfin il allait pouvoir se mesurer à lui. Mais le combat auquel il voulait faire allusion n'était pas un combat de terrain ni même de force, en un mot ce combat serait Lucy. Petit, il n'avait jamais pensé devoir l'affronter sur le chemin des sentiments mais maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était un combat tout aussi excitant voir même plus important. Un combat s'oublie plus facilement qu'une déception sentimentale ainsi, Sting allait laisser une marque de ce combat que Natsu ne pourrait jamais oublier.

- Natsu Dragneel, murmura le mage de Sabertooth, une princesse ne peut avoir qu'un seul dragon.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Rogue écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que racontait son compagnon de voyage et eu vite fait de faire le lien avec la silhouette qu'il avait vu la veille. Il ignorait ce qu'il tramait mais il savait que Natsu allait devoir se battre comme jamais pour espérer remporter la victoire. Il connaissait Sting et comme tous les dragons slayer il avait un esprit de compétition très poussé et, la plupart du temps, il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait.

Cela faisait à présent trois jours que Sting fréquentait Lucy, sous l'œil mauvais et désapprobateur de Natsu. Les deux mages avaient opté pour la discrétion quant à leur relation même si Mirajane soupçonnait qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Cependant, malgré ses attaques perpétuelles Lucy n'avait rien laissé entendre sur la nature de ses absences parfois prolongées à la guilde. En effet, depuis trois jours, Lucy et Sting se retrouvaient près du lac où ils discutaient. Les discussions avaient d'abord été hésitantes puis au fil des heures ils avaient commencé à tiser une certaine amitié. Une amitié à l'aube de sa naissance mais malgré le peu de temps, ils étaient plutôt complices. Lors du troisième jour, Lucy avait décidé de parler de sa famille, plutôt de façon superficielle, mais lui apprit quand même qu'elle était une riche héritière qui avait quitté le manoir pour Fairy Tail. Elle lui raconta la mort de sa mère puis celle de son père, partageant avec lui ses regrets de ne pas avoir renoué avec lui plus tôt. Sting l'avait écouté, faussement intéressé au début par ces histoires de bonne femme puis au fil du récit, il s'était surpris à écouter avec attention le passé de la blonde. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut qu'il éprouva même une certaine admiration pour le courage dont faisait preuve la jeune fille.

A son tour, et plutôt maladroitement, il essaya d'esquisser un portait de sa jeunesse où il parla notamment de sa rencontre avec son exceed. Allant de surprise en surprise, il se rendit compte que se confier à elle était pour le moins réconfortant et que son oreille attentive lui faisait du bien. Quand il y repensait dans ses moments seuls, ça le faisait sourire. Cette fille était décidément pleines de surprises. C'était une constellationniste, lui un mage de lumière... La magie du ciel qu'ils possédaient tout deux était-elle un hasard ou bien était-ce la fatalité du destin? Cela pouvait-il expliquer leur complicité? Quand il y repensait, Rogue avait bien une relation avec Yukino qui était elle aussi une mage stellaire. Les dragons slayer auraient-ils un lien privilégié avec les mages aux clés?

_Dans l'après midi du quatrième jour_

Aujourd'hui Sting lui avait dit de rester chez elle l'après midi et qu'il avait une surprise pour elle. Apparemment, ils n'iraient pas se promener près du lac aujourd'hui... Ainsi, Lucy avait décidé de faire un peu de ménage chez elle mais elle fut bien vite interrompue par la venue à l'improviste de son équipe. Erza, Grey et Natsu s'installèrent donc dans son salon, faisant comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Mais étant donné que pour une fois les deux mages masculins étaient plutôt calmes, l'exaspération de Lucy prit rapidement fin et elle décida de les rejoindre.

- Happy n'est pas là? Demanda Lucy

- Avec Carla et Wendy..., répondit Natsu d'un ton plutôt morne

- Eh Lucy, tu en es où avec ton loyer? Questionna Grey, on devrait pas repartir en mission bientôt?

Lucy le regarda, d'abord étonnée, puis son visage se décomposa lentement: le loyer! Les récents événements qui avaient bouleversés sa vie lui avaient fait oublier tout le reste dont notamment l'argent qu'elle avait besoin à la fin du mois! Alors qu'elle allait partir dans des heures de lamentation, quelqu'un sonna à la porte à la grande stupéfaction de tous: personne ne sonnait chez Lucy, tout le monde rentrait comme il voulait. Elle eut d'abord peur que ce soit Sting mais lorsqu'elle lança un coup d'œil à Natsu elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Si ça avait été lui, il l'aurait senti et ça se serait vu sur son visage. Un peu rassurée, Lucy alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec un coursier. Le dit coursier était caché derrière un énorme bouquet de fleur de toutes les couleurs et d'une beauté éclatante.

- Mademoiselle Lucy? Demanda le coursier, essoufflé d'avoir monté les escaliers

- Ou..Oui c'est moi, répondit la mage sous le choc

- Un bouquet de la part de...

Le coursier en question essaya de chercher le nom de son client mais la tache fut ardue car la bouquet était très volumineux et instable dans une seule main. Pendant ce temps, Lucy en profita pour admirer de plus près le sublime présent qu'on lui avait envoyé. C'était un bouquet constitué de magnifiques roses rouges, rayonnantes de santé et pétillantes de vie. Mais le détail qui attira le regard de Lucy fut l'unique lys qui se trouvait au milieu du bouquet. Un lys, la fleur qui ornait la tombe de sa défunte mère. Après quelques efforts, le coursier déchiffra enfin ses notes en plissant les yeux.

- De la part de, je cite, "le dragon blanc".

Sting, évidemment. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait évoqué le détail du lys et de sa mère lors d'un de leur rendez vous ensemble. Et savoir que le mage c'était souvenu de ce détail, si cher à son cœur, la rempli d'émotion: c'était en quelque sorte un hommage qu'il lui rendait. Un peu gênée par la présence de ses camarades qui écoutaient avec attention la scène, Lucy prit le bouquet en remerciant le postier. Elle referma ensuite la porte du pied et apporta le bouquet dans le salon.

- Oh mais dis moi Lucy, en voilà de très belles fleurs, s'exclama Erza avec un clin d'œil, on peut savoir qui te les envoie?

- Si tu veux mon avis, renchérit Grey, c'est le mec de l'enveloppe.

- Disons que c'est compliqué à expliquer, mentit Lucy, je vais à la cuisine je reviens!

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, la mage stellaire se retrouva dans sa cuisine et sortit un vase de l'un de ses placards qu'elle remplit d'eau. Lorsqu'elle ôta le papier aluminium qui englobait les tiges, une petite carte tomba par terre. Elle prit soin de bien mettre en place le bouquet dans le vase et se baissa pour ramasser la petite carte au sol. Elle était d'un beau orange clair et dessus, elle reconnu la même écriture que celle de l'enveloppe d'il y a quelques jours. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire comme une enfant, impatiente de savoir ce que lui réservait le dragon slayer de lumière. Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine: les fleurs lui avaient déjà fait un bel effet mais elle devait avouer que le contenu de la carte l'excitait encore plus. D'une main tremblante à cause de l'excitation et l'appréhension, elle porta la carte à ses yeux.

_« A ma princesse,_

_Tout gentleman se doit d'inviter sa belle au moins une fois._

_Alors soit prête pour vingt heure,_

_nous dînons au restaurant ensemble ce soir._

_J'espère que les fleurs te plaise et j'ai d'autres surprises pour toi..._

_Le dragon blanc »_

Lucy sourit encore plus bêtement devant l'invitation: Sting qui l'invitait au restaurant? Même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'y aurait jamais cru! C'était pour le moins déroutant mais elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que le mage se donnait beaucoup de mal pour lui montrer qu'il n'était plus vraiment celui que les journaux décrivaient. Un diner en tête à tête au restaurant, un bouquet de fleur... Lucy était aux anges, sa part de féminité criait de joie car, comme beaucoup de filles, c'était des choses dont elle rêvait depuis toute petite mais qu'elle savait qui n'arrivait jamais dans la vraie vie. Ça se voyait dans les livres, les films mais là c'était son histoire! Inconsciemment, elle serra la carte contre elle et ferma les yeux, heureuse.

Comment ne pas baisser la garde?


	6. Chapter 6 : Attirance pour une fée

_**Ch**_**ap****itre 6 :**** Attirance pour une fée**

Inconsciemment, elle serra la carte contre elle et ferma les yeux, heureuse. Comment ne pas baisser la garde?

Elle rangea la carte dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets et regagna le salon comme si de rien n'était. Ses compagnons se regardèrent tour à tour, interloqués et dévorés de curiosité quant au bouquet qu'elle venait de recevoir. Ne tenant plus, Erza tenta sa chance.

- Tu ne veux vraiment rien nous dire sur ton admirateur secret?

- Erza! S'écria Lucy, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre comme Mirajane!

- On aurait juste aimé savoir le nom de l'homme qui te rend si heureuse depuis quelques jours...

Aux mots de Grey, Lucy le regarda étonnée de cet aveu. Alors comme ça elle était devenue plus joyeuse ces derniers temps? Dans son coin, Natsu serra fortement des poings essayant ainsi de dissimuler la pointe de jalousie et d'agacement qui le dévorait.

- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas très important, tenta Lucy, c'est juste un ami!

- Lucy, gronda la reine des fées

Devant l'air sévère de la mage à l'armure, Lucy capitula. Après tout c'était son équipe et elle leur faisait confiance pour rester discrets. Après tout, si Natsu réussissait elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup de soucis avec Erza et Grey. Elle leur raconta alors l'incident du lac, son sauvetage et leurs rencontres quotidiennes en omettant volontairement l'arrogance de Sting du début. Après avoir terminé, un silence s'installa dans le salon, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées.

- Lucy, commença le mage de glace, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose de te rapprocher d'un mec comme ça. Je le connais pas mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu c'est pas vraiment l'homme parfait...

- C'est bien ce que je cesse de lui répéter depuis le début, maugréa Natsu

Erza regarda ses deux amis d'un air sérieux, si ces deux là étaient d'accord sur quelque chose c'est qu'effectivement ce quelque chose avait de grande chance d'être vrai. La reine des fées regarda ensuite son amie qui ne savait quoi dire, elle voyait bien que son amie blonde était perdue et qu'elle ne savait pas comment agir mais d'un autre côté elle avait l'air tellement épanouie... La mage écarlate connaissait Lucy et elle savait bien que malgré le fait qu'elle soit la moins puissante de leur groupe, elle possédait une magie bien plus puissante: celle de toucher le cœur des gens. Peut être qu'elle disait vrai, peut être qu'elle pouvait faire changer le dragon de lumière mais devait-elle faire confiance à Lucy au risque de se tromper? Cette histoire pouvait aller tellement loin si elle s'égarait... Perplexe, la mage à l'armure soupira ce qui attira l'attention sur elle.

- Je ne peux nier ce qu'à dit Grey mais d'un autre côté si quelqu'un peut aider Sting à sortir des ténèbres dans lesquels il est c'est bien toi, Lucy. Et je ne peux pas non plus nier que tu es plus épanouie depuis que tu le fréquentes...

Lucy regarda alors son amie avec un regard doux et heureux, Erza la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle voulait le faire rentrer dans le droit chemin. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir la bénédiction de la mage écarlate mais elle se sentait déjà mieux, plus soutenue.

- Je te fais confiance Lucy, déclara Erza, c'est ton choix, ta décision et je la respecte. Je sais que tu peux y arriver mais je tiens tout de même à ajouter une condition.

Les trois autres mages dans le salon se redressèrent sur le canapé et attendirent patiemment que leur amie daigne continuer de parler. Cette dernière ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit brusquement et déclara d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

- S'il te fait le moindre mal, je veux en être avertie dans les plus brefs délais pour lui faire passer l'envie de jouer avec les membres de Fairy Tail!

Lucy sourit devant l'attitude de son amie et acquiesça en rigolant ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Grey sourit à son tour et hocha la tête face à la déclaration de la grande Titania, elle l'avait convaincue même s'il restait quelque peu réticent. Natsu de son côté n'avait pas dit un mot, oui il faisait confiance à Lucy mais il la garderait à l'œil autant que possible.

- En tout cas, continua Erza, il a très bon goût en matière de fleur...

- Oui... répondit Lucy avec un sourire en coin, et il m'a invité à diner ce soir.

A sa déclaration, Grey siffla, admiratif. Lui il ne pourrait jamais passer une soirée en tête à tête avec une fille, trop ennuyant et romantique pour lui. Rien ne valait un bon combat... A ces mots, il repensa vaguement à Juvia et au fait qu'ils possédaient des magies complémentaires. Ça pour lui c'était bien mieux qu'un rendez vous au restaurant... Erza regarda sa camarade qui se retenait de ne pas sautiller sur place comme une enfant devant son cadeau de Noël. Étant elle même une femme, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que Lucy devait ressentir. Elle aussi aurait aimé être invité au restaurant par un homme...

- Dans ce cas, lança Erza avec un clin d'œil, nous allons te laisser te préparer!

Les deux garçons grommelèrent: ils ne voulaient pas bouger, ils étaient bien assis dans le canapé de la blonde! Mais lorsqu'ils virent le regard de la mage de rang S, ils lâchèrent l'affaire et sortirent en saluant leur amie. Natsu lui lança un regard particulièrement perçant et les mots devinrent superflus: il lui reprochait de se laisser trop approcher, il était inquiet pour elle et il la suppliait d'être prudente. A son tour, Lucy le regarda et lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se faire de soucis pour elle et qu'elle gérait la situation.

Lorsqu'enfin elle se retrouva seule dans son appartement, elle alla dans sa cuisine et en sortit le vase pour l'installer sur une petite table du salon. C'était la touche de couleur qui manquait pour égailler la pièce et la rendre encore plus chaleureuse. La mage stellaire regarda un moment le bouquet, assise sur son canapé, lorsqu'elle fut surprise par un souffle près de son oreille.

- Je vois qu'elle te plaise...

Elle sursauta et se releva brusquement sous la surprise et se retrouva face à face avec Sting qui la regardait en souriant. Il était visiblement heureux d'avoir été aussi discret et d'avoir pu la prendre par surprise. Le cœur de la constellationniste se calma doucement et elle regarda le dragon slayer avec une boue boudeuse.

- Qui t'as permis d'entrer ici?

- Natsu n'a pas besoin de ta permission il me semble, alors pourquoi en aurais-je besoin?

- Tu n'es pas Natsu!

A ces mots, le caractère du dragon qui sommeillait en Sting se réveilla et il vu en sa phrase comme une provocation. Il sauta avec beaucoup d'aisance au dessus du canapé et se retrouva incroyablement proche de la mage blonde qui rougit violemment. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et dedans elle y vu une lueur éclatante. Elle avait réveillé le dragon qui dormait mais elle était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par cette grosse bête.

- Alors comme ça on n'aime pas être comparé à Natsu?

Elle avait particulièrement détaché chaque syllabe du prénom de son ami, sachant bien qu'elle ferrait mouche auprès du dragon de lumière. Ce dernier remarqua le petit manège de la mage et en fut particulièrement amusé. Cette petite était tout simplement incroyable, elle était la première femme qui lui tenait tête et qui osait jouer avec lui. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle avait du courage et du répondant, il lui faudrait plus que de belles paroles pour la faire tomber sous son charme.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi princesse...

Alors qu'ils étaient toujours en train de se regarder et très proches l'un de l'autre, Sting s'approcha encore d'elle. Il s'approcha des lèvres de la belle blonde puis bifurqua rapidement vers son oreille en passant une main dans le creux de son dos.

- Tu pourrais te retrouver dans les griffes du dragon et ne plus en sortir...

Le cœur de Lucy battait la chamade, elle avait bien cru qu'il allait l'embrasser mais elle remerciait le jeune homme de ne pas lui avoir forcé la main et tout gâcher par la même occasion. En tournant sur elle même, elle réussit à sortir de l'étreinte du mage qui la laissa docilement partir avec un sourire en coin. A quelques pas de lui, elle le regarda avec un sourire provocateur: Lucy n'était pas aussi docile que certains le pensaient. Il la regarda et ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus envoutante et belle. Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment continuer d'analyser son corps sous toutes les coutures, même si l'envie y était. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et sans se retourner, il lança à l'attention de la constellationniste.

- Va dans ta chambre et enfile ce qui est sur ton lit, je reviens dans une heure! Et j'aime pas attendre!

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le mage disparu, laissant seule la jeune femme. Cette dernière regarda l'endroit où se trouvait le mage avant de partir et eut un sourire rêveur. Elle appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie et sa façon de se comporter l'amusait mais par dessus tout, elle se sentait unique. Il se donnait tellement de mal pour elle...

Elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre et vu un paquet carré trôner sur son lit. Il était d'un beau blanc cassé et était solidement attaché avec un nœud de couleur bleu nuit. Intriguée, elle s'approcha du cadeau et après avoir défait le nœud, elle ouvrit la boite. Elle y découvrit avec enthousiasme qu'il s'agissait d'un tissu en satin d'une éclatante couleur rouge. Elle passa sa main avec douceur sur le tissu, des étoiles dans les yeux et finalement, elle décida de sortir le présent. Elle déballa ainsi une magnifique robe bustier en satin. Lucy la trouva un peu courte mais ses plis en dessous de la poitrine la rendaient très élégante. A part ses plis elle était plutôt simple, pas de brillant superflu ou de froufrous qui partaient dans tous les sens: élégance et simplicité (NDA: Pour les visuels qui veulent un repère, voici la robe dont je parle: . ). Alors que ses yeux pétillaient devant une telle merveille, Lucy la serra contre elle et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain pour l'enfiler et se regarder dans le miroir.

- Aaaaah saleté de robe!

La robe étant plutôt moulante, Lucy pesta pour la tirer sur ses jambes mais lorsque tout fut en place, son reflet la laissa sans voix. Il fallait bien reconnaître que Sting avait un très bon goût pour les fleurs mais pour ce qui était des robes c'était un expert. Sans compter qu'elle avait dû lui coûter une fortune... Il ne devait surement pas avoir besoin de payer un loyer tous les mois lui! Elle appela ensuite son esprit, Cancer, pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de ses cheveux. Après l'avoir complimenté sur sa tenue, l'esprit s'activa pour faire un miracle de ses cheveux. Il les démêla soigneusement puis les boucla avec application en veillant à alterner la taille et la longueur des boucles. Il releva ensuite la majorité de ses cheveux derrière le crâne de la mage et les attacha avec une pince, faisant retomber les pointes de ses cheveux en une belle cascade. Pour sublimer toute cette coiffure, il avait laissé quelques mèches encadrer son magnifique visage d'ange. Elle le remercia grandement et décida de se maquiller un peu. Elle ne fit rien de très tape à l'œil car elle détestait ça et elle ne voulait pas ressembler à une fille de joie, sa robe était déjà suffisamment tape à l'œil.

Lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté, elle soupira: qui s'était encore introduit chez elle sans sa permission? Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le salon et la cuisine mais elle ne trouva personne. Elle haussa alors les épaules et marcha vers sa chambre pour aller chercher des chaussures et une veste pour compléter sa tenue. En ouvrant la porte, elle se dirigea vers son placard et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une paire de chaussure rouge avec un petit talon aiguille. Elle les enfila en essayant tant bien que mal de rester en équilibre, chose difficile avec la robe moulante et c'est alors qu'elle entendit un rire puissant derrière elle. Si elle n'avait pas fini de se chausser, elle serait tombée par terre sous la surprise. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sting qui était couché sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Ce dernier passa un regard fiévreux sur elle et la lorgna sans retenue: il ne s'était pas trompé, cette robe lui allait à merveille. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur son corps et s'il s'écoutait il lui sauterait dessus dans la seconde même.

- Sting, mes yeux sont plus hauts!

Ce dernier sourit de plus belle et se releva vers la belle, il attrapa une veste en cuir noire dans l'armoire et la proposa à sa compagne du soir. Cette dernière le regarda interdite: alors comme ça il avait quand même des manières? Elle le remercia et enfila la veste qui lui était proposée. Elle laissa ensuite son regard vagabondé sur le corps du dragon de lumière. Ce dernier avait revêtu un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte qui laissait deviner une musculature impeccable. Mais le détail qui le rendait vraiment attirant était la délicieuse odeur qui imprégnait ses vêtements. Son parfum se révélait être l'odeur la plus envoutante et agréable que Lucy n'eut jamais senti depuis longtemps.

- Mes yeux sont plus hauts princesse!

Lucy rougit sur le coup, honteuse de s'être fait remarquée comme ça. Le mage la regarda et s'approcha doucement d'elle avec un sourire carnassier. Puis, dans un geste infiniment doux il lui releva le menton. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Sting approcha son visage de celui de la blonde qui n'esquiva pas le moindre geste. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres et chacun sentait le souffle chaud de l'autre sur sa peau. Lucy se surprit à vouloir combler la distance entre eux, elle le trouvait terriblement attirant et ses bonnes actions de la journée l'avaient véritablement touchées. Elle pesa rapidement le pour et le contre quant à ce baiser éventuel, sachant bien que Sting n'allait certainement pas la repousser. D'un côté, elle le trouvait séduisant, il se comportait bien avec elle et ne l'avait jamais déçu malgré ses remarques parfois un peu lourdes. Elle avait commencé à l'apprécier pour la personne qu'elle voyait ces derniers jours et ne le jugeait pas sur ce qu'elle avait pu entendre. Et d'un autre côté, elle pensait à Natsu qui l'avait supplié d'être prudente et de ne pas se laisser avoir par les combines du dragon. Mais en ce qui la concernait, elle trouvait que le mage de Sabertooth se donnait beaucoup trop de mal pour que ce soit juste un jeu, elle ne méritait pas autant de temps et d'attention. Cependant, à sa grande surprise et alors qu'elle envisageait plus sérieusement de se rapprocher, le mage releva la tête et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Allons-y, déclara t-il sérieusement

Lucy resta bouche bée mais se laissa tirer vers la porte. Pourquoi? Elle était prête à répondre à ses avances et lui l'avait complétement déroutée! Elle resta silencieuse sur le chemin, plongée dans ses pensées et solidement accrochée au bras que Sting lui avait proposé à la sortie de chez elle. De son côté, Sting n'était pas plus avancé qu'elle. Il ne se comprenait pas. Il aurait pu l'embrasser, il la tenait enfin dans ses griffes après tout ses efforts et lui qu'est ce qu'il faisait? Il l'embrassait sur le front?! Le grand dragon qui faisait craquer toutes les femmes en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, avait laissé passer une occasion pareille... Mais pourquoi?

- Au fait, commença Lucy encore gênée par le moment qu'ils avaient partagés, merci beaucoup pour la robe, elle est splendide mais elle a dû te coûter une fortune! Tu n'aurais pas dû...

- L'argent n'est pas vraiment un problème surtout que quand on aime on ne compte pas!

Il avait lancé cette phrase sur le ton de la rigolade et de la plaisanterie mais au fond elle réveilla bien plus que ça. Lucy se retrouva encore plus chamboulée qu'avant. En effet, pourquoi l'avoir plus ou moins repoussé s'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle? Sting quant à lui se donna une claque mentalement: pourquoi il avait sorti une connerie pareille? "Quand on aime on ne compte pas". Et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas dit ça pour la conquérir encore plus mais parce que ça lui était venu naturellement et qu'il avait envie de lui dire parce qu'il le pensait... Un instant. Il pensait qu'elle méritait tout l'or du monde? Nom de Dieu, il fallait qu'il se secoue! C'était pas son truc les sentiments!

Il chassa ses pensées et entra avec Lucy dans le restaurant.

- Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous servir? Demanda une dame à l'entrée

- J'ai réservé une table au nom d'Eucliffe pour vingt heure trente.

La dame qui les avait accueillit sembla fouiller activement dans ses papiers puis elle les guida à une table un peu à l'écart des autres. Elle les laissa s'installer tranquillement et repartit accueillir les clients qui se pressaient dans l'entrée. Sting tira la chaise de son invitée puis alla s'asseoir à son tour. Lucy joua un moment avec ses doigts, gênée par la situation: elle avait une belle robe, elle était dans un des restaurants les plus huppés de la ville et avec l'homme qui faisaient des ravages en un clin d'œil dans toute la région. Qui était-elle pour mériter tout ça?

- A quoi tu penses? Questionna Sting

- Je...

Elle allait répondre quand un serveur d'une vingtaine d'années vint les interrompre pour prendre leur commande et leur apporter les cartes. Il regarda vaguement Sting qu'il reconnu mais ne fut nullement impressionné devant le mage surpuissant de Sabertooth. Il se tourna plutôt vers Lucy qui lui semblait bien plus intéressante, ignorant totalement le dragon slayer.

- Mademoiselle, si je puis me permettre vous êtes tout à fait éblouissante...

Gênée par cette confidence, la mage s'empourpra et le remercia poliment bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sensible à l'avance du garçon. De son côté, Sting s'étonna du courage qu'avait le serveur. En effet, draguer la fille avec qui Sting sortait était une des choses les plus irresponsables qu'un homme puisse faire.

- Ouais bah non tu vois tu peux pas te permettre, répondit du tac au tac le mage, on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas convoiter la femme de ton prochain?

Lucy pouffa de rire en silence devant la tête du serveur qui s'étonna de la répartie du mage mais celui ci ne se laissa pas abattre aussi facilement.

- Sauf votre respect, je ne vois aucune alliance à son doigts et si je ne m'abuse un homme comme vous ne se range pas! Ne croyez pas que j'ignore qui vous êtes!

Sting sentait qu'il commençait à s'échauffer et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à envoyer valser le serveur pour avoir gâcher une partie de sa soirée avec sa belle.

- Écoute moi bien, commença Sting, cette fille c'est ma copine, tu t'en approches et je démonte ta belle gueule d'ange c'est compris? Surtout qu'en un claquement de doigt je peux te faire virer alors ne me pousse pas à faire jouer mes relations!

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il attrapa la main de Lucy et y entremêla ses doigts. Le serveur les regarda tour à tour puis lança un regard noir au chasseur de dragon.

- On t'invitera à notre mariage mais en attendant apporte nous deux cocktails maison et vite, on ne fait pas attendre une dame.

Tenant à garder son poste, le serveur grommela et s'exécuta. Lucy regarda Sting et tout les deux éclatèrent de rire. Cette petite interlude eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était précédemment installée entre eux et la soirée continua sur cette note joyeuse. Ils mangèrent de délicieux plats, rirent de bons cœurs, partagèrent de nouvelles choses sur leurs vies respectives et ne furent plus embêtés par le serveur qui avait laissé leur table pour quelqu'un d'autre. Alors qu'ils attendaient leurs desserts, Sting sortit une affiche et la posa sur la table.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Lucy en montrant le papier du menton

- Regarde et tu verras.

Lucy, perplexe, attrapa le papier et le déplia. Elle parcouru la note rapidement puis la reposa devant elle en regardant son compagnon de soirée.

- Une mission? Demanda t-elle

- Ça te tenterait? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais besoin d'argent alors je nous ai trouvé une mission simple et rapide. Je me disais qu'en faire une ensemble nous changerait et ça serait sympa non?

- Pourquoi pas après tout...

La mission en question était effectivement plutôt banale, il s'agissait de débarrasser un petit village de tisseurs d'une bande de brigand qui sévissait de plus en plus. Rien de bien compliqué alors pourquoi pas faire cette mission avec le dragon slayer, ce serait intéressant de se battre côte à côte. Surtout que la mission était très bien payée pour ce que c'était.

- D'accord, accepta Lucy avec enthousiasme, ça nous changera et j'ai hâte de te voir combattre!

La soirée se finit tranquillement et toujours avec un certain entrain, ils avaient convenu de partir en mission le lendemain et ainsi, ils ne tardèrent pas trop à rentrer. Sting paya l'addition en gentleman et offrit son bras à la demoiselle pour la ramener chez elle. Ils rentrèrent gaiement chez la mage qui l'invita à entrer chez elle. Elle alla dans sa chambre tandis que Sting s'installait tranquillement sur son canapé.

- Enfin je vais pouvoir enlever ces maudites chaussures qui m'ont étouffés les pieds toute la soirée! Cria la jeune femme de l'autre pièce

- Vous avez vraiment des problèmes incroyables vous les femmes...

Lucy qui était revenue dans son salon ne préféra pas relever et elle alla le rejoindre. Elle lui proposa poliment quelque chose à boire mais il refusa.

- Il faut aussi que je rentre à l'hôtel, parce que ça m'étonnerait que tu me laisses dormir ici...

- Tu peux prendre le canapé si tu veux mais tu n'auras pas mieux Sting.

Le dit Sting se releva en soupirant du canapé: tant pis il aurait essayé! Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et passa doucement sa main derrière sa tête pour décrocher la pince qui retenait ses cheveux. Il la jeta dans un coin et admira les beaux cheveux blonds de la mage redescendre en cascade sur ses épaules dénudés. Il prit délicatement une mèche pour y entremêler ses doigts et respira le doux parfum qu'ils dégageaient. En y repensant, sans l'odeur si douce et délicate qu'elle dégageait jamais il ne lui aurait sauvé la vie et jamais il ne l'aurait rencontré.

- Lucy, murmura t-il en inspirant une grande bouffée de son parfum

- St..Sting, répondit-elle un peu déconcertée par le peu de distance entre eux et la voix du dragon

Le mage de Sabertooth entendit parfaitement les battements de cœur de Lucy s'accélérer, il la sentait tendue mais elle n'esquissa absolument aucun geste pour le repousser. Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains et posa doucement l'une de ses mains sur le visage de la blonde. Il caressa tendrement sa joue de son pouce et approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Il se sentait bizarre et pour la première fois il se surprit à attendre avec impatience ce contact. Il n'y avait rien de sauvage comme avec les autres femmes, là il avait simplement envie de prendre le temps de faire les choses correctement. Sur le moment il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui clochait chez lui, il la désirait certes mais pas seulement pour son corps et ses formes, il la désirait pour elle même. C'était un ensemble qu'il voulait. Lorsqu'il était avec elle il se sentait différent, plus libre de respirer et il se sentait plus humain.

Alors, avec une infinie douceur et en lui laissant le temps de se défiler si elle l'avait souhaitée, il scella enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Lucy, goutant ainsi au plaisir d'une relation d'un genre nouveau pour lui. La princesse s'était éprise du dragon tout comme le dragon était tombé dans son propre piège.


	7. Chapter 7 : Mission pour une fée

_**Ch**_**ap****itre 7 :**** Mission pour une fée**

Alors, avec une infinie douceur et en lui laissant le temps de se défiler si elle l'avait souhaitée, il scella enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Lucy, goutant ainsi au plaisir d'une relation d'un genre nouveau pour lui. La princesse s'était éprise du dragon tout comme le dragon était tombé dans son propre piège.

A ce contact, les corps des deux mages s'électrisèrent et ils furent frappés par une vague de frisson. C'était tellement agréable! Le cœur de Lucy s'emballa encore plus et des papillons naquirent dans son bas ventre. Il fallait quand même dire qu'elle embrassait l'un des mages les plus séduisants et puissants de Fiore... Était-ce une bonne chose? Surement pas. Il l'avait séduite bien trop vite mais d'un autre côté ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle n'avait qu'une vie et si elle ne la vivait pas pleinement maintenant, elle n'en profiterait plus jamais. Surtout qu'elle avait déjà sept longues années à rattraper depuis son retour de l'île. De plus, ce baiser allait être un test. Si comme Natsu le pensait, Sting la désirait uniquement pour son corps il ne saurait pas se retenir après, pensant qu'elle lui appartenait corps et âme pour la nuit. Autre scénario tout aussi déplaisant pour la jeune fille, il allait sortir définitivement de sa vie, déçu et n'ayant plus aucune envie de s'amuser avec elle. Dans tout les cas, elle allait bientôt être fixée car déjà Sting décolla ses lèvres de celles de la belle blonde.

Il la regarda intensément et Lucy se perdit dans l'étendu de son beau regard. Il passa alors le bout de ses doigts contre la joue douce de sa mage qui ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce contact si doux.

- Je ne peux pas... déclara t-il d'une voix rauque

Lucy ouvrit brutalement les yeux, revenant à la dure réalité. De son côté Sting ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire ou pas. Il la tenait dans ses griffes, il l'avait eu et pourtant son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal: il ne pouvait pas poser la main sur elle. Elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée comme les autres femmes, elle, elle avait quelque chose de spécial... Elle était digne, forte et pure. Elle avait quelque chose d'innocent et un idéal qu'il ne voulait pas briser. Il enrageait à cette pensée mais elle l'avait rendue inoffensif, ces quelques jours passés avec elle lui avait montrer un autre aspect de la vie. Au lieu de s'abandonner à tous les pêchés capitaux comme il aimait le faire il s'était rendu compte que la vie pouvait être vécue autrement et tout aussi agréablement si ce n'est plus. Devant le regard peiné et inquiet de la mage stellaire, le dragon slayer ôta sa main de sa joue et se retourna pour ne plus avoir à l'affronter.

- Je ne peux pas poser la main sur toi, continua t-il, je suis bien trop couvert de sang pour une fée.

- Je suis assez grande pour savoir avec qui je veux être Sting, je suis une adulte.

- Tu ne comprends pas Lucy.

La concernée sursauta légèrement à l'entente de son nom qu'il venait de prononcer pour la première fois. Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha à pas rapide et colla brusquement son torse contre le dos du mage. Elle le serra comme pour l'empêcher de lui échapper et frotta doucement sa tête contre le corps du dragon de lumière.

- Tu m'avais laissé une semaine pour décider mais je peux déjà prendre une décision, je te veux dans ma vie Sting Eucliffe. Tu m'as prouvé que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais au fond et je veux t'aider à retrouver la lumière.

Le dragon slayer de la lumière qui devait retrouver la lumière? Ça sonnait comme le début d'une mauvaise blague et pourtant, intérieurement, le concerné le désirait ardemment. Depuis qu'il avait gouté à cette nouvelle vie que Lucy lui montrait, il ne voulait pas revenir sur ses pas, il avait tellement plus à gagner! Vaincu, il laissa tomber toutes ses réticences et, avec une certaine joie, décida de profiter de la main qui lui était tendue.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras y parvenir?

- J'en suis convaincue.

Elle avait dit ça avec un certain aplomb, complétement sûre d'elle et de ses capacités. Il se retourna alors et l'encercla de ses bras forts. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, profitant de ce moment de tendresse tellement rare. Quelle était exactement la nature de leur relation? Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment le dire mais pour le moment rien ne les importait plus que cette étreinte. Ils voulaient simplement se donner le temps... Doucement, il s'éloigna de Lucy et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Il est tard, déclara t-il, allons nous reposer pour être en forme demain. Je viendrais te chercher vers midi.

A contre cœur il lâcha la mage et, avec un dernier regard qui en disait long, il disparu par la fenêtre comme une ombre dans la nuit. Lucy, abasourdie par sa réaction, décida de reporter à demain ses réflexions. Elle se changea puis alla rapidement se coucher, des sensations pleins la tête et dans l'attente de la mission singulière qui l'attendait avec Sting.

_Le lendemain matin_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle sentit fut une agréable chaleur et une odeur qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre mille: Natsu. Ce dernier s'était incrusté dans son lit durant la nuit et avait plaqué son torse chaud contre le dos de Lucy qui était confortablement lovée dans ce cocon. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sortit totalement des brumes du sommeil, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir gênée? Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle avait embrassé Sting hier soir et qu'aujourd'hui elle se réveillait aux côtés de son rival? C'était tellement étrange comme sentiment et tellement inhabituel. Elle se surprit à avoir peur d'être surprise ainsi par Sting bien que Natsu était comme son frère. Doucement, elle essaya de s'extirper de cette étreinte sans réveiller son compagnon mais ses sens aiguisés le réveillèrent malgré tout.

- Luce, râla t-il encore endormi, reste dormir encore un peu...

Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il resserra sa prise autour de la jeune fille qui grommela. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, il était bien trop à l'aise pour la laisser se dérober. Il avait déjà été secoué lorsqu'il avait senti l'odeur encore plus présente sur le corps de la mage mais le pire pour lui avait été d'entendre qu'elle prononçait son nom dans son sommeil. Il n'avait toujours pas fait le point sur ses sentiments pour Lucy et était déchiré entre la voir comme une sœur ou bien plus et sur ce point, personne ne pouvait l'aider.

- Natsu, se plaignit la constellationniste, je dois me préparer pour partir en mission!

- Tu pars en mission? S'étonna le mage, seule?!

- Bien sur que non abruti!

Lorsqu'elle tenta à nouveau de se relever mais Natsu la retint un peu trop fortement et ils se retrouvèrent dans une position un peu particulière. Elle était allongée sur le dos, ses cheveux lui faisant une magnifique couronnée dorée: elle était tellement belle et semblait si fragile à cet instant précis... Natsu, au dessus d'elle, en fut chamboulé et la regarda intensément.

- Tu pars avec Sting c'est ça?

Lucy tourna la tête sur le côté, embêtée par la question. Elle savait bien que ça n'allait pas faire plaisir au dragon slayer de feu et elle fut réellement attristée de le voir aussi peiné. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait vu juste il se releva, laissant ainsi la possibilité à Lucy de s'asseoir sur le lit. Le mage tourna le dos à son amie et regarda le paysage matinale qui s'offrait à lui par la fenêtre.

- Tu l'aimes bien pas vrai?

- Je... Tu dois comprendre Natsu, je pense vraiment pouvoir l'aider à être meilleur. Il n'a pas un mauvais fond mais a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui montre le chemin.

Natsu soupira en fermant les yeux. Erza lui avait dit la même chose lorsqu'il en avait parlé ensemble la veille. "Fais donc confiance à Lucy, elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. Je sais qu'elle peut y arriver et étant des mages, nous nous devons d'aider les gens. Lucy veut visiblement aider Sting à sortir des ténèbres, c'est sa mission."

- Très bien... Tu rentreras vite, promis hein?

- Évidemment! C'est une mission rapide qui ne durera pas plus de deux jours!

Natsu se retourna alors et regarda sa camarade avec son éternel sourire enfantin. Heureuse de voir ce changement d'humeur chez son coéquipier, Lucy lui rendit son sourire puis elle remarqua qu'elle était en simple pyjama. Elle cria alors à son compagnon de sortir pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller et la vie reprit son cours comme d'habitude. En revoyant cette scène, Natsu fut soulagé: elle ne l'oubliait pas et les choses ne changeaient pas entre eux. Tout était comme avant, il n'avait pas été relayé au second plan. Il lui souhaita bonne chance pour sa mission et lui pria d'être prudente avant de se sauver par la fenêtre sous les vociférations de la mage stellaire.

Cette dernière s'activa alors pour s'habiller, faire sa toilette et entreprit de faire sa valise pour la mission. Lorsqu'elle tira enfin la tirette de sa valise pour la fermer, elle entendit une respiration derrière elle et se figea instantanément. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment que l'intrus daigne dire ou faire quelque chose. L'intrus en question, qui n'était autre que Sting, se délecta de l'odeur qui lui chatouillait les narines et se fit violence pour ne pas goûter à la peau de la jeune fille qui lui était offert. Finalement, il repoussa cette idée, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de brusquer la mage et de gâcher la journée par la même occasion.

- Alors, prête princesse?

Lucy sourit en reconnaissant le parfum et la voix du mage de Sabertooth et fit volte face pour se retrouver face à lui. Des images de la veille vinrent embrouillées les esprits des deux mages, leur baiser, leur premier contact si doux et agréable. Lucy se demanda longuement si Sting allait tenter quelque chose mais ce dernier n'esquissa aucun geste. Elle décida alors de faire de même pour le moment. Après tout ils avaient convenu hier soir de se laisser le temps de faire plus précisément le point.

- Oui! Mais je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!

Tout à coup, le concerné plissa les yeux et huma l'air. Il s'approcha alors de la constallationniste avec un air suspicieux. Il fronça alors les sourcils et la regarda.

- Natsu était ici? Comment ça se fait qu'il y ai son odeur partout sur toi?

Lucy soupira, agacée: que ce soit lui comme Natsu elle avait l'impression d'être surveillée par un chien dont le flair ne faiblissait jamais. Elle porta alors sa valise et se dirigea vers la sortie avec le dragon sur ses talons.

- Il a dormi ici cette nuit, céda t-elle enfin en sortant de son appartement qu'elle ferma à clés

L'information monta rapidement au cerveau du dragon qui attrapa la taille de la mage. Cette dernière, surprise par ce geste si brusque, lâcha sa valise qui tomba platement sur le sol. Il la plaqua ensuite contre la porte et baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Lucy s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus mais en le voyant elle ne put sortir le moindre mot. Il avait l'air... triste?

- Lucy, pourquoi...?

- Pourquoi quoi Sting?

Il releva alors la tête et planta son regard de feu dans les yeux de la mage blonde qui fut comme hypnotisée. Sting ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était énormément jaloux de Natsu. Lui il avait le droit de dormir avec Lucy, il avait partagé des moments précieux avec la blonde et lui dans tout ça? Était ce sa fierté de dragon slayer qui s'en retrouvait blesser? Lui qui vénérait Natsu étant petit voilà qu'à présent il le poignardait dans le dos en étant aussi proche de la belle mage.

- Tu sais Lucy, s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle les dragon slayer ne plaisantent pas c'est sur leur partenaire. Sur ce plan là nous sommes intransigeants et très possessifs, je ne suis pas un mec doué en discours mais avant les nanas je m'en fichais complétement mais toi c'est différent. Je supporte pas que cet imbécile de Natsu soit aussi proche de toi.

Lucy fut réellement touchée par les paroles du dragon et le regarda attendrit. C'était tellement plaisant d'entendre ça, surtout venant d'un homme comme Sting! Belle parole ou vérité? La question se posait toujours mais la mage décida de la laisser en suspens et se colla tendrement au torse du mage blond. Ce dernier la regarda faire stupéfait puis, lentement il l'encercla de ses bras forts pour la coller plus fortement contre lui. Il profita simplement de cet échange et Lucy apprécia de se sentir dans ses bras, comme avec Natsu elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Elle était surprise qu'un homme comme lui puisse se montrer aussi doux et gentil et à certains moments elle trouvait ça suspect. Mais pour l'instant présent, elle décida d'en profiter pleinement. Après un moment, elle se décolla de lui et prit sa valise en souriant.

- Alors, on la fait cette mission?

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures que les deux mages avaient quitté la ville avec le train et ils marchaient actuellement vers leur destination. Sting comme tout bon dragon slayer avait été malade durant tout le trajet ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Lucy qui avait l'impression de ne pas avoir quitté Natsu. Lorsque le train était arrivé, Sting avait été le premier à en sortir pour inspirer l'air frais et se dégourdir les jambes. Le village dans lequel ils avaient été appelés se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de la gare et sans plus attendre, ils s'étaient mis en route. Après quelques heures de marche, les deux mages avaient atteint leur destination et entrèrent dans un petit village désert. Le soleil était à son zénith et un léger vent soufflait rendant l'atmosphère très agréable. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de maison et la plupart étaient couvertes de vieux morceaux de bois pourris par la pluie et le temps. Les quelques rues qui soudaient le village étaient en terre et on entendait pas un bruit. Ce silence inquiétant fut comme un signal pour les deux mages.

- C'est bien trop calme, commenta Sting, reste près de moi je sens qu'on est pas seul...

- Je sais me battre Sting, répondit Lucy un peu agacée

Il allait répliquer mais ses sens l'avertirent d'un danger imminent et dans un saut agile et rapide, les deux mages évitèrent une attaque magique qui leur était destinée. L'attaque frappa le sol et un nuage de terre s'éleva pour cacher les deux mages. Lorsque celui-ci se dissipa les nouveaux venus découvrirent devant eux une vingtaine d'homme qui les regardaient d'un œil mauvais. Parmi ces vingt hommes, la moitié n'était pas des mages mais juste des hommes armés d'arcs, d'épées ou de pistolets tandis que les mages, eux, semblaient être peu vigoureux. Ça n'allait pas être un travail très dur à en juger l'apparence et l'attitude de ces bandits. Des bandits de bas étage qui avaient profités de la faible avancée d'un petit village tranquille pour soumettre les villageois à leur autorité. Lucy se sentit rugir de colère face à ces hommes si misérables et ingrats tandis que Sting restait muet, surveillant le moindre geste de leurs adversaires.

- Qui êtes vous? Demanda un des hommes de la troupe de bandits

- Tout ce que tu as à savoir, commença le dragon slayer, c'est que nous sommes venus pour vous mettre la raclée de votre vie!

A ces mots, les bandits éclatèrent d'un rire gras et stupide, persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague.

- Vous? Reprit l'homme qui devait être le chef des bandits, vous n'êtes que deux et nous sommes dix fois plus!

- Euh patron, interrompu l'un des bandits à voix basse, ce mage c'est Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth!

A cette révélation, des murmures se propagèrent dans l'assemblée des malfrats ce qui énerva le chef de la bande.

- C'est l'occasion pour nous de montrer notre puissance! Si nous tuons un mage de Sabertooth nous serons enfin reconnus par tous! Et j'ai pas fini! J'offre la donzelle blonde à celui qui me tuera Sting Eucliffe! Alors messieurs, elle est pas belle la vie?

A cette perspective, les bandits levèrent leurs poings et leurs armes en acclamant leur chef, fiers de pouvoir prouver leurs valeurs et leurs forces surtout quand ils voyaient le trophée. Sans attendre une minute de plus, les hommes s'élancèrent vers les deux mages qui les attendaient de pied ferme.

- T'inquiète princesse, je gère!

Cette façon qu'il avait de vouloir absolument prouver qu'il pouvait tous les affronter seul énerva beaucoup la mage qui était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Elle porta alors sa main à sa ceinture et invoqua sans plus attendre Loki et Caprico tandis que Sting se débarrassait des premiers hommes à sa portée.

- Caprico, héla Lucy, occupe toi des hommes en les combattant au corps à corps! Et toi Loki occupe toi des mages!

Les deux esprits acquiescèrent et sans plus attendre, exécutèrent les ordres de leur maîtresse. Sting esquissa un sourire en coin, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et savait se battre. Il retourna donc dans son combat contre l'un des mages du groupe de bandit mais garda tout de même un coup d'œil sur la belle mage qui l'accompagnait. Cette dernière ne resta pas inactive et mania habilement son fouet pour mettre hors d'état de nuire certains des hommes. Après de longues minutes, les deux mages et les deux esprits avaient considérablement réduit le nombre de leur adversaire et bientôt, ils ne se retrouvèrent plus que tout les quatre. Lucy, un peu vidée de sa puissance magique pria ses esprits de retourner dans leur monde sans oublier de les remercier et de les féliciter pour leurs incroyables combats. Puis, la mage stellaire se tourna vivement vers Sting.

- Au fait, tu as vu leur chef? Demanda t-elle

- Cette ordure s'est surement tiré quand il a vu qu'on les massacrait!

- On a pas le choix, il faut le mettre hors d'état de nuire lui aussi!

Sting acquiesça et suivi son instinct pour retrouver le fugitif qui s'était caché dans le village. Après plusieurs minutes, Sting s'arrêta brusquement et huma l'air. Soudain, il prit Lucy par le bras et sauta plusieurs mètres en arrière, évitant ainsi qu'ils soient touchés par une attaque. Il la relâcha puis il se mit devant elle, près à répondre aux attaques de l'adversaire.

- Ça fait deux fois que tu nous attaque en traitre!

- Je suis étonné que le grand Sting Eucliffe soit venu faire le ménage dans un village aussi pathétique et vide de sens! Sans compter que je ne savais pas que Sabertooth faisait équipe avec Fairy Tail.

- Tu parles trop, cracha Sting

Le chef des bandits était sur un des toits d'une maison du village et regarda avec mépris ses adversaires. Il était prêt à en démordre et ses yeux le revendiquaient. En bas, Lucy ne le lâcha pas des yeux puis elle sentit que son instinct la poussait à agir. Elle attrapa alors la main de Sting qui la regarda étonné et lui sourit.

- Ensemble, souffla t-elle.

Elle n'aurait su dire comment ça arriva mais elle sentit une énorme quantité de magie la submerger. Sting, tout aussi étonné, comprit plus rapidement qu'elle ce qui se passait. Ils joignirent leurs mains et un cercle magique jaune se forma dans le ciel, une lumière rayonnante les engloba puis un flash aveuglant s'abattit sur le village.

- UNISON RAID! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson

Dans cette attaque, elle reconnu celle de Jubia et Grey mais aussi celle de Wendy, Natsu et Scopio contre Hadès. Comme ses amis, elle avait un lien particulièrement fort avec Sting et cette compatibilité se concrétisait par cette attaque. Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit enfin, le chef des bandits ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et les deux mages se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu de la rue. Ils étaient étonnés l'un comme l'autre et ne savaient pas quoi dire ou penser.

- Ouah... lâcha finalement Sting, c'était impressionnant!

Lucy le regarda avec les yeux ronds mais devant son enthousiasme elle lui sourit à son tour, heureuse de leur exploit. Cet unison raid montrait bien des choses... Le silence du village fut alors brisé car des gens sortirent des maisons, apeurés. Lorsqu'ils virent les mages, ils s'arrêtèrent puis se mirent à les applaudir. Les femmes pleuraient de joie en serrant leurs enfants dans leurs bras tandis que les hommes avancèrent vers Sting et Lucy. Un homme d'une carrure incroyablement imposante s'avança vers eux et les salua poliment.

- Je suis Tanaka Byakuya , le chef du village. Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez de nous avoir débarrassés de ces voyous! Ils terrorisaient la population depuis des semaines mais hélas nous n'avions aucun moyen de nous défendre, personne n'est mage ici, nous ne sommes que d'humbles artisans, de simples tisseurs.

- C'était avec un grand plaisir monsieur Tanaka, dit poliment Lucy en s'inclinant

Sting resta un peu en retrait, loin d'être à l'aise dans cette grande assemblée qui ne cessait de les féliciter, de les acclamer et des les questionner. Puis le temps passa et les habitants repartirent travailler et animer le village qui changea totalement de visage. Des rires raisonnèrent, des bruits de machines se rependirent dans les rues: c'était comme si le village s'était réveillé après un long sommeil. Monsieur Tanaka leur remit la récompense que Sting laissa entièrement à Lucy pour qu'elle puisse payer les trois prochains mois de loyer sans soucis et les invita à passer la nuit chez eux avant de repartir demain.

- Nous ne sommes pas un village très luxueux mais nous avons une maison libre au bout de la rue, juste en face du bar. Vous pouvez y rester pour la nuit si vous le souhaitez, vous êtes les bienvenus.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Tanaka, répondit poliment Lucy, nous acceptons avec plaisir ce logement. Nous partirons demain dans la matinée.

- Encore merci jeunes gens, passez un bon séjour dans notre village.

Le chef du village s'éloigna, laissant seul les deux mages. Ils se regardèrent, toujours confus de leur union magique et allèrent chercher leurs bagages pour les amener à la maison qu'ils allaient occuper. C'était une petite maison, très peu entretenue mais suffisamment pour pouvoir y vivre. Le mobilier, peu nombreux, était entièrement en bois et étant dans un village de tisseurs, les rideaux étaient somptueux. D'une douceur et d'une finesse incomparable, ils représentaient la touche de joie de la maison avec leurs teintes rouges. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Lucy fut surprise et un peu gênée en remarquant qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit double. Son cœur s'emballa à l'idée qu'elle puisse passer la nuit avec le dragon slayer qui lui, fut ravi de cette découverte.

- Tu vas pas me faire croire que ça te gêne de dormir avec moi? On s'est déjà embrassé et il faut se rendre à l'évidence que nos magies sont compatibles. Et tu sais quoi? Je suis sure que nos corps le seront tout autant...

Cette phrase lui valu un coup sur la tête tandis que Lucy rougissait à vu d'œil. Effectivement, elle ne pouvait pas dire que la perspective de dormir avec lui était déplaisante mais l'avouer était une autre affaire. L'unison raid l'avait définitivement convaincue: elle était amoureuse du jeune homme. Son caractère arrogant, égocentrique, fier mais aussi sa force, sa beauté et son cœur qu'il voulait dissimulé l'avait séduite. Oui, Lucy aimait Sting.

De son côté, Sting était encore plus décontenancé qu'avant. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'un homme comme lui puisse être amoureux? Pensait-il tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire ou tout cela n'était que des mots en l'air? Lorsqu'il regarda la jeune femme en face de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il avait gagné son défi. Elle était amoureuse de lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire car les battements de son cœur et ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Il prit alors peur. Jeu ou réalité? Entre les deux son cœur balançait...

Il quitta alors la chambre en grognant face à cette incertitude qui le rongeait. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de se ranger mais le baiser et l'unison raid qu'il avait partagé avec la mage stellaire ne le laissait pas indifférent. Lucy le rejoint une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans le salon et le trouva avachi sur le canapé.

- On pourrait aller manger? Proposa la constellationniste, la nuit tombe tôt par ici!

- Si tu veux princesse!

Lucy grommela mais ne trouva pas la force de s'énerver contre le mage et sortit de la maison avec lui. Comme le chef du village leur avait indiqué, un bar se trouvait en face de leur maison et sur la devanture ils purent lire que la maison faisait également dans la restauration. Ils entrèrent donc dans la bâtisse et ils y trouvèrent une ambiance chaleureuse et bruyante. "Comme à la maison" pensa Lucy en s'imaginant sa guilde.

- Eh les gars! Cria celui qui semblait être le gérant, les vedettes de la journée! Bienvenue vous deux, la maison vous offre les consommations ce soir!

Les hommes qui étaient au bar ou à des tables acclamèrent les mages et râlèrent quand le gérant leur hurla qu'ils ne pouvaient pas bénéficier de la réduction. Les deux mages s'assirent dans un coin, voulant se faire oublier. Ils passèrent une soirée relativement calme mais agréable. Les villageois étaient tous très gentils avec eux et c'était très agréable d'être aussi admiré. Alors qu'ils allèrent partir, le gérant vint vers eux avec deux petits verres.

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir sans avoir goûter notre cocktail maison non?

- Ah, s'exclama Sting visiblement ravi, de l'alcool!

Ils burent d'une traite leur verre, se délectant du breuvage tellement doux et parfumé.

- Je tiens juste à vous dire, ajouta le gérant, c'est peut être un peu fort mais bon pour deux mages tels que vous je me fais pas de soucis! Surtout que vous ne logez pas loin!

Lucy fit une grimace, si elle avait su elle n'aurait pas prit ce verre. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne tenait pas beaucoup l'alcool et elle pria pour que son corps le supporte.

Mais, quelques minutes après être rentrée chez elle, Lucy sentit sa tête tourner. Comment Diable un alcool pouvait agir si rapidement et aussi fortement? Que mettait-on dans ce cocktail maison? Elle commença bientôt à perdre les pédales sous le regard interrogateur de Sting. Sa tête lui faisait mal et ses sens n'étaient pas aussi clairs et précis qu'à l'habitude. Puis, lorsque son regard se posa enfin sur Sting, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle sourit de toutes ses dents. D'une démarche féline et en gloussant, elle s'approcha du mage et s'accrocha à son cou. Sting, étonné par ce comportement, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait? Tenait-elle si peu que ça l'alcool? Il devait bien avoué que lui aussi en ressentait les effets mais il arrivait parfaitement à se maitriser et à garder les pieds sur terre. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de la mage blonde qui le regardait de manière aguicheuse.

- Tu sais que t'es mignon Eucliffe? Lança la constellationniste en rigolant

- Lucy t'es saoule!

*********************************** Attention! ************************************ Pour les âmes un peu sensibles, le passage qui suit n'est pas un lemon mais est peut être un peu osé et peut choquer le jeune public, vous pouvez le sautez et rejoindre les étoiles plus bas. Vous êtes prévenus alors pas de plainte, merci!

Il l'ôta de son cou et la tira vers la chambre pour la forcer à aller se coucher. Seulement la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille. Elle s'accrocha à lui et passa sensuellement ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme qui avala difficilement sa salive. Elle continua ses caresses et dessina habillement ses pectoraux tandis que le garçon prenait sur lui pour ne pas soupirer d'aise. Il se mordit même la lèvre quand elle laissa sa bouche vagabonder dans son cou. Finalement, il la repoussa vivement, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas un surhomme et qu'il avait ses limites. Lucy, nullement découragée, le regarda en riant et entreprit d'ôter sensuellement son haut qui tomba au sol. Sting sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement en voyant la jeune mage à présent en soutien gorge. Il ne pouvait pas... Elle n'était pas maître d'elle même! C'était l'alcool et il ne pouvait pas profiter de la situation même si son corps pensait le contraire. Lorsqu'elle commença à enlever son short, Sting dû faire un effort surhumain pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte et sortir de la chambre. Il se rendit dans le salon et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, respirant pour essayer de se calmer même si ses pulsions lui hurlaient de la faire sienne. Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, il se retourna et vu sa coéquipière en sous vêtement, une lueur enflammée dans les yeux.

- Sting... Ne me dis pas que je te repousse...

Nom de Dieu! Elle ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas se comporter comme ça! Pas elle la gentille fille sage! Et surtout pas devant lui! A mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, il essayait de mettre de la distance bien que son regard ne pouvait se décoller du corps sublime de Lucy. Pour une fois qu'il était la proie il ne pouvait ôter son regard des courbes si féminines qui s'offraient à lui. Sous l'excitation qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir, il sentit son membre se raidir et il jura. Lorsque Lucy le coinça enfin, elle plaqua son corps presque nu contre le sien et ondula du bassin pour augmenter la pression sur le bas ventre du jeune homme, faisant augmenter le désir du blond par la même occasion. Il essaya de se retenir, priant pour qu'elle arrête et la suppliant de ne pas le tenter mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle posa sauvagement ses lèvres sur celles de Sting et commença à caresser le membre durci de son compagnon à travers le tissu. Pour le mage, se fut la goutte de trop et il craqua. Il passa sa main dans le cou de la belle et l'attira encore plus près de lui. Son autre main se posa sur la taille de la fille qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Il rugit intérieurement de plaisir à ces contacts et attira la jeune femme vers la chambre. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

********************************* Fin du passage **********************************

Et c'est ainsi que cette nuit, dans la chambre de ce petit village paisible, Sting la fit sienne. Cependant, le lendemain matin cette agréable nuit ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir pour Lucy qui se réveilla tôt dans la matinée. Nue et seule.


	8. Chapter 8 : La surprise d'une fée

_**Ch**_**ap****itre 8 :****La surprise d'une fée**

Et c'est ainsi que cette nuit, dans la chambre de ce petit village paisible, il la fit sienne. Cependant, le lendemain matin cette agréable nuit ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir pour Lucy qui se réveilla tôt dans la matinée. Nue et seule.

Elle regarda les draps et son corps dénudé sans pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Seule. Elle était seule. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails de la soirée mais elle n'avait aucun mal à se l'imaginer. Après tout, elle avait légèrement mal au niveau du bas ventre, un filet de sang avait séché sur le lit et elle ne portait aucun vêtement. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et finalement il était parti. Il l'avait abandonné et profité de son état. Mais d'un autre côté Lucy s'en voulait, des flashs lui revenaient de temps à autre et elle ne pu s'empêcher de découvrir avec une certaine horreur qu'elle était la seule responsable. Elle l'avait cherché, provoqué même si Sting n'avait pas vraiment cherché à résister... Il avait profité de la situation certes mais c'était elle qui l'avait déclenchée.

Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, Lucy enfouit sa tête dans ses jambes et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se sentait sale mais par dessus tout elle se sentait trahie. Elle avait cru qu'elle pouvait le changer et le ramener vers la lumière mais au final Natsu avait eu raison, il s'était amusé avec elle et à présent elle était une fille en plus dans son tableau de chasse. Elle ne su dire combien de temps s'écoula depuis son réveil mais elle décida enfin de se lever et lentement elle se rhabilla. Avec une lueur d'espoir elle se rendit au salon avec ses affaires, priant pour le trouver dans sur le canapé mais elle était seule. Affreusement seule. Les affaires de Sting avaient disparu et lui avec. Elle mit son poing en bouche pour le mordre tandis que les larmes se remirent à couler sur son visage. Elle avait gâché sa première fois à cause de l'alcool. Ne supportant pas la situation dans laquelle elle était, elle tomba à genoux contre le sol dur de la petite maison.

- Pourquoi Sting? Pourquoi...?

Sa phrase se perdit dans la silence pesant de la maison et personne ne lui répondit. Prenant son courage à deux mains et rassemblant ses forces, la mage se redressa, sécha ses larmes et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Elle devait à tout prix quitter cet endroit qui lui était devenu insupportable. Elle essaya de faire bonne figure devant les villageois qui lui souhaitèrent un bon retour et la remercièrent chaudement mais elle se sentit faiblir devant la question d'une petite fille.

- Madame la mage, demanda la gamine, vous lui direz merci au monsieur? C'était trop cool de vous voir attaquer ensemble! Poum! Bam! Poum!

La constellationniste sourit faiblement et hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie du village et la gare la plus proche.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Lucy était dans le train depuis un petit moment déjà et c'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle allait bientôt arriver à destination. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit et avait finalement décidé que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit resterait secret. Elle ne voulait pas avouer sa faiblesse et sa bêtise et même si Sting l'avait abandonné elle ne pouvait pas lui créer de problème. Malgré tout, elle l'aimait et ça la rendait malade. Il avait tout gagné, sur tous les tableaux: il lui avait prit sa virginité et volé son cœur. Et la jeune fille était encore bien loin d'imaginer ce qu'il avait encore laissé comme trace de son passage.

Elle sursauta vivement quand elle sentit le train s'arrêter et une voix douce et féminine annoncer que le train était arrivé en gare. Elle prit mollement son bagage et sortit du train pour se diriger lentement vers chez elle. Elle ne releva pas la tête durant le trajet, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de la troubler et montrer la peine qu'elle gardait en elle. Son cœur avait été brisé en mille morceaux et elle se sentait minable et trompée au plus profond d'elle. C'est donc avec un certain soulagement qu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, retrouvant ainsi son environnement et se sentant en sécurité. Elle laissa rageusement son sac dans un coin et son corps se mit à trembler en voyant le bouquet que Sting lui avait envoyé avant la mission. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et sans aucun regret elle brisa le vase au sol, se coupant au passage. Elle écrasa ensuite rageusement les fleurs qui avaient commencées à faner et pensa que ces fleurs étaient l'exacte image de leur relation. Belles et éclatantes de vie au début puis mortes seulement quelques jours plus tard. Et pourtant, on ne pouvait pas oublier la beauté de ces fleurs ni la joie de vie qu'elles avaient apportées.

A bout de force et ne pouvant s'arrêter de se torturer mentalement, Lucy tomba à genoux, se coupant les jambes au passage mais elle ne fit pas attention à la douleur. Elle tapa alors violemment le sol à plusieurs reprises en jurant et criant, demandant une réponse à ce qui lui arrivait.

- Lucy...?

La mage en question ferma les yeux, ayant reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami. Mais elle ne voulait pas de compagnie, elle voulait être seule et elle ne se sentait pas digne de le regarder en face. Si elle l'avait écouté plus tôt elle ne serait pas aussi mal aujourd'hui, si seulement elle l'avait écouté... Elle regrettait tellement à présent!

- Pars Natsu, s'il te plait...

A l'odeur des larmes et du sang, le mage se crispa et son visage se tendit instantanément. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais le plus effrayant et douloureux pour lui fut de constater la détresse de sa meilleure amie, elle était anéantie, au plus bas et comme jamais il ne l'avait vu. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand une odeur des plus désagréables lui parvint. Son visage s'horrifia et il s'approcha de la belle pour poser une main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait Luce?

- Laisse moi!

La tristesse ayant fait place à la colère, la constellationniste se releva brusquement et se précipita vers sa chambre où elle s'enferma. Le dragon slayer ne voulant en aucun cas lâcher une affaire aussi grave se colla à la porte de Lucy.

- Lucy ouvre! Cria t-il, laisse moi entrer!

- Va t-en Natsu! Je ne veux voir personne!

- Lucy, gronda t-il, si tu n'ouvres pas je défonce la porte!

Malgré la menace, elle ne vint pas ouvrir la porte ce qui inquiéta et énerva encore plus le mage de feu. Dans un geste brusque et violent il pulvérisa la porte et trouva son amie en boule sur son lit. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Lucy voulu d'abord le repousser mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait besoin de cette étreinte, besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

- Pardonne moi Natsu...

- Lucy, regarda moi

- Non, je ne le mérite pas, je suis faible

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, tonna le garçon, dis moi ce qui s'est passé je t'en supplie...

A contre cœur et avec beaucoup d'appréhension, la mage lui raconta toute l'histoire. De l'unisson raid à leur nuit passée ensemble sans oublier l'alcool, elle se confia à celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle, depuis le début.

- Je suis tellement désolée Natsu, si seulement je t'avais écouté...

Le concerné n'avait pas bougé, il avait écouté le récit de son amie et sentait que la rage menaçait de prendre le dessus à tout moment. Il serra son poing jusqu'à saigner et la température de son corps augmenta rapidement, obligeant la mage à s'éloigner de lui. Elle le regarda inquiète de sa réaction et se sentit encore plus mal en voyant l'effet désastreux que ce récit avait eu sur son meilleur ami.

- Enflure... Il va payer!

Le regard du mage s'embrasa et la colère s'empara de lui. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, surement pour partir à la recherche de Sting, Lucy lui hurla désespérément de revenir.

- Natsu! S'il te plait! Reste, j'ai besoin de toi ici!

A ces mots, le dragon slayer s'arrêta et sa colère retomba instantanément lorsqu'il regarda le corps frêle de son amie, secoué par les remords et sanglots. Elle avait raison, il règlerait ses comptes avec cet enfoiré de Sabertooth une autre fois, pour le moment Lucy avait besoin de lui. Sans un mot il alla chercher des pansements et du désinfectant dans la salle de bain de Lucy et revint vers elle pour soigner ses plaies. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant les soins même si Lucy commençait à s'apaiser. Une fois qu'il eu terminé, il prit les mains froides de la mage et les réchauffa dans les siennes.

- Je promets que je te vengerai Luce, il a profité de toi et c'est un acte impardonnable que je jure de lui faire regretter. C'est une promesse que je te fais.

- Natsu... La seule chose que je souhaite c'est oublier cette histoire au plus vite, je veux que tu promettes que cela restera entre nous, que tu n'en parleras à personne et surtout j'aimerai que tu me promettes que tu n'iras pas à sa recherche.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Luce! Il doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait! Il..

- Il n'y est pour rien, coupa Lucy, tout est de ma faute! Si je n'avais pas bu ça ne serait pas arrivé!

- Il n'était pas alcoolisé lui! Il a profité de ton état et tu n'as pas à le défendre! Ni à t'excuser!

- Natsu, promets moi que tu le laisseras tranquille, je ne veux pas que cette histoire continue et crée encore d'autres problèmes!

- Lucy... Non, ne me demande pas l'impossible, il s'en ai prit à ma famille! Et Erza serait de mon avis aussi!

La mage lui lança un regard suppliant et désolé, elle avait comprit que les mots ne suffiraient pas à le convaincre de laisser tomber cette affaire alors elle employa une autre méthode qu'elle espérait plus efficace. A son grand bonheur, elle sembla marcher car Natsu grogna et leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est trop grave Lucy...

- Promets moi Natsu

Le lâchant des yeux, elle tourna sa tête sur le côté, priant pour qu'il daigne enfin lâcher l'affaire. Le mage la regarda, elle qui était si forte et courageuse semblait si fragile et brisée à présent.

- D'accord... Je te promets de garder le secret et de ne pas chercher à le retrouver mais si par hasard il se trouve sur mon chemin je ne réponds pas de mes actes!

Lucy hocha la tête et esquissa un faible sourire reconnaissant envers son ami. Heureux de lui avoir redonné un peu de joie de vivre, Natsu lui lança un de ses magnifiques sourires dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Tu devrais aller te doucher Luce...

Elle ne fit aucune remarque et s'exécuta, sachant bien qu'il devait sentir l'odeur de Sting partout sur son corps et que ça devait être extrêmement déplaisant pour lui. Elle passa de longues minutes à se laver, espérant ainsi effacer toutes les traces de Sting sur son corps, tous ses souvenirs qu'elle voulait sceller à jamais. Malgré la gêne et le dégout qu'elle éprouvait pour elle même, elle rougit en se rappelant le plaisir qu'elle avait pu ressentir cette nuit là, elle s'était sentie tellement bien dans les bras si puissants de Sting. Elle se rappela de leur attaque complémentaire, de ses moments passés ensemble, du restaurant, de tout. Elle ne l'avait pas connu longtemps et malgré tout elle avait réellement senti une connexion avec lui, elle avait cru en lui mais elle avait fait erreur. Mais malgré tout elle savait bien que jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Elle l'avait aimé et il était fortement probable pour que ce ne soit pas que de l'histoire ancienne.

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

Cela faisait à présent à peine plus d'un mois que Lucy était rentrée de mission et elle s'était reconstruite plus ou moins vite grâce à l'aide active de Natsu. De plus, elle avait finalement décidé de partager sa tranche de vie difficile avec son équipe qui avait acceptée la nouvelle avec autant de fureur que Natsu. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire que de calmer Erza qui avait presque fait trembler toute la ville sous la colère. Mais finalement, ils avaient tous prit sur eux pour redonner le sourire à Lucy et avaient laissé tomber Sting pour leur amie. Même si, tout comme Natsu, ils avaient bien précisé que si par malheur ils croisaient la route du mage de Sabertooth, ils lui ferraient regretter son acte. Ainsi la vie avait peu à peu reprit son cours et les jours s'écoulèrent normalement comme au bon vieux temps. Sting n'avait pas redonné de nouvelles et n'avait visiblement pas fait de sienne car il n'apparaissait pas dans le Weekly Sorcer. Mais depuis quelques jours, ce qui alarmait Lucy était quelque chose d'un peu différent. C'est ce qui l'amenait aujourd'hui à la chambre de Wendy où elle frappa avec appréhension. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après, laissant apparaître une jeune fille un peu surprise par la présence de Lucy.

- Lucy? S'étonna la dragon slayer des cieux

- Bonjour Wendy, désolée de te déranger, je peux entrer s'il te plait?

Visiblement ravie d'avoir de la visite, la petite se poussa pour laisser entrer son amie et referma la porte. Elle invita ensuite Lucy à venir s'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé qui trônait chez elle puis elle se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène Lucy? Demanda la mage au visage d'ange

- Je suis un peu gênée de venir te déranger comme ça mais je pense que tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider.

Wendy, curieuse, attendit sagement que Lucy continue et prit soin de lui laisser le temps de choisir ses mots.

- J'ai plusieurs semaines de retard pour mes règles et j'ai peur d'être enceinte... Alors j'aimerais savoir si mes craintes sont fondées ou pas... J'ai conscience que c'est un peu gênant de te demander ça, tu es encore si jeune mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance et..

Wendy se mit à rire de bon cœur, coupant ainsi la mage blonde dans son discours.

- Ne t'en fais pas Lucy, ça ne me dérange pas mais..., s'arrêta t-elle en rougissant, c'est Natsu le père?

Lucy ouvrit la bouche et ne su que répondre. Elle n'avait pas raconté à Wendy pour Sting, ne voulant pas choquer la sensibilité de la jeune fille. Penser que Natsu était le père était donc tout naturel pour la jeune bleue car même si Natsu et Lucy n'étaient pas en couple il était vrai qu'ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble. Beaucoup dans la guilde pensait qu'ils entretenaient une relation secrète mais les concernés n'avaient jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire? Devait-elle mentir sur l'identité du père ou bien dire la vérité? Elle ne savait pas quoi dire mais elle refusait de donner une mauvaise image à la jeune fille. Lucy était un modèle pour Wendy alors la constellationniste prit son courage à deux mains et décida qu'il était temps d'être honnête avec elle. Elle lui raconta alors son histoire dans les grands lignes, pendant que Wendy l'écoutait attentivement.

- J'ai préféré te le cacher parce que je ne voulais pas que tu ais une mauvaise image de moi mais à présent je me rends compte que mes bêtises, mes erreurs peuvent t'aider à être plus attentive en grandissant. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses avoir comme moi, tu dois être prudente et attentive dans ce monde...

- Lucy... Je suis désolée pour toi, ça n'a pas du être facile.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent tendrement, telles deux sœurs, puis se sourirent. Doucement, Wendy posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune fille et une petite lueur bleue apparut pendant que la dragon slayer ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Lucy la vu plisser les yeux, preuve qu'elle se concentrait et faisait de son mieux pour répondre aux angoisses de son amie qui attendait patiemment. Après quelques minutes, Wendy délaissa le ventre de la mage aux clefs et la regarda en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la constellationniste comprenne que ses craintes étaient fondées. Non seulement elle était enceinte mais en plus le père était Sting Eucliffe dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelle depuis leur nuit alcoolisée. Triste tableau que voilà... Lucy était partagée entre pleurer de désespoir ou pleurer de joie.

- Wendy... commença la jeune fille, qu'est ce que je vais faire? Je ne me sens pas prête, je suis encore trop jeune! Je n'arrive même pas à m'occuper correctement de moi et cette grossesse en est la preuve alors d'un enfant...

- Tu es encore au début de te grossesse, je suis persuadée que l'on peut l'interrompre si tu le souhaites...

Cette idée entailla encore plus profondément le cœur de la mage qui n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Non... Je ne peux pas mettre un terme à la vie de ce petit être, pas à cause de ma bêtise. Il n'a pas à payer mon erreur de sa vie... Il n'y est pour rien.

- Tu sais Lucy, je suis sure que tu seras une mère formidable!

- Tu le penses vraiment?

- J'en suis certaine Lucy et puis tu n'es pas seule, on sera tous là pour toi. Nous sommes une famille et on se sert les coudes!

Lucy qui avait toujours beaucoup de mal à accepter la nouvelle de sa grossesse se retrouva un peu rassurée par les paroles de sa camarade. Oui, elle allait avoir ce bébé car ce n'était pas à lui de payer pour sa nuit d'ivresse et avec la guilde elle l'élèverait le mieux possible.

- Wendy, j'aimerais que tout ça reste entre nous s'il te plait. Peu de gens savent ce qui s'est passé entre Sting et moi et je préfère ne pas l'ébruiter, j'ai vraiment honte de moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien à personne mais si j'étais toi je me renseignerai auprès de Levy. Porter l'enfant d'un dragon slayer n'est pas une grossesse normale et je pense qu'elle saura trouver des livres qui te donneront des conseils et des informations. Mieux vaut que tu saches à quoi t'attendre...

Après sa petite entrevue, Lucy était partie se promener dans la ville, souhaitant être seule avec elle même. Elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle portait un enfant et pas n'importe lequel. L'enfant d'un dragon slayer, l'enfant de Sting. Cette histoire ne finira t-elle donc jamais? Mais d'un autre côté, comme la plupart des femmes, Lucy savait qu'elle possédait un instinct maternelle qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Cet enfant serait surement une merveille et Wendy avait raison, il n'aurait pas besoin de son père biologique puisque après tout il appartiendrait à une famille plus que formidable. Évidemment, sa grossesse lui faisait peur, non seulement elle n'avait pas été voulu mais en plus elle se trouvait un peu jeune pour avoir autant de responsabilités. Mais les soucis ne s'arrêtaient pas là: qu'allait-elle dire à la guilde à propos de cet enfant? Elle ne pourrait pas cacher sa grossesse indéfiniment...

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son appartement, elle ne fut pas étonnée d'y trouver Natsu qui avait plus ou moins emménager chez la jeune fille pour pouvoir être à ses côtés. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble et n'entretenaient qu'une relation amicale mais ça ne les empêchaient pas d'être très proche. Comme souvent, il se trouvait dans la cuisine et dévalisait le frigidaire qui avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis le départ de la mage.

- Natsu si tu continues il va falloir doubler les missions pour couvrir tes frais de nourriture et le loyer!

- T'chétais où Luchy?

Sans aucune douceur et avec une rapidité stupéfiante elle lui frappa la tête.

- On parle pas la bouche pleine c'est dégoutant! Tu vis pas dans une porcherie!

Trop sonné sous le coup le dragon slayer ne pipa pas un mot et se frotta la tête.

- Dis, t'étais où Luce?

Lucy lui tourna le dos et se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait été trop absorbée par son avenir et celui de son enfant pour penser à la réaction de Natsu. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir pendant des heures, il allait surement être furieux et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le contenir cette fois ci. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir ni lui cacher très longtemps, c'était un dragon slayer et tôt ou tard il remarquerait l'odeur de l'enfant.

- J'étais chez Wendy.

- Chez Wendy? T'es malade?

- Disons que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça...

Elle se retourna pour faire face au mage mais elle ne pu le regarder dans les yeux. Elle aurait aimé qu'il comprenne sans qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit tellement ça lui était pénible et douloureux mais Natsu restait Natsu. Elle posa alors ses mains sur son ventre avec un petit sourire tendre sous le regard perplexe de Natsu.

- Elle m'a confirmé ce que je pensais... Natsu, je suis enceinte.

Le visage de Natsu se décomposa lentement et Lucy jura qu'elle le vu même changer de couleur. Le mage en question, tellement surpris, se retint pour ne pas que sa bouche s'ouvre jusqu'à toucher le sol. Non sans mal il se reprit et, sans un mot, il s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il posa alors doucement une main par dessus celle de la jeune fille puis il ferma les yeux pour chercha une quelconque source d'énergie. Malheureusement il ne détecta aucune présence et en conclut que l'enfant n'était pas encore assez grand pour qu'il puisse le remarquer. Wendy l'avait ressentie car c'était dans ses attributions de guérisseuse mais lui ne pouvait pas encore ressentir la présence de l'enfant. A la grande surprise de la mage stellaire, son ami resta très calme.

- Tu vas le garder?

- Oui... Je ne peux pas le tuer, c'est mon enfant...

- Et celui de Sting, cracha amèrement le dragon de feu

- Je sais bien Natsu, je le sais bien mais cet enfant n'a pas à payer ma bêtise de sa vie. Je ne suis pas sure d'être à la hauteur et je suis terrorisée à l'idée de tout ce qui m'attend mais je vais élever cet enfant comme je pourrais en lui apportant le maximum que je puisse lui offrir, le maximum d'amour qu'une mère seule peut offrir...

- Tu ne seras pas seule pour cet enfant Lucy...

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit doucement la main. Il avait longtemps réfléchit à la situation de son amie et avait été jusqu'à envisager une éventuelle grossesse de la part de Lucy. Et dans cet optique là, il avait prit une décision.

- Je n'ai pas de bague digne de toi mais parce que tu comptes énormément pour moi, pour ton enfant et ton honneur, veux tu m'épouser Lucy Heartfilia?


	9. Chapter 9 : Mariage d'une fée

_**Ch**_**ap****itre 9 :****Mariage d'une fée**

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit doucement la main. Il avait longtemps réfléchit à la situation de son amie et avait été jusqu'à envisager une éventuelle grossesse de la part de Lucy. Et dans cet optique là, il avait prit une décision.

- Je n'ai pas de bague digne de toi mais parce que tu comptes énormément pour moi, pour ton enfant et ton honneur, veux tu m'épouser Lucy Heartfilia?

A ces dires, Lucy se figea et regarda son camarade à genoux devant lui. Automatiquement, sa main alla se poser devant sa bouche et les mots restèrent coincés dans sa bouche. Devant son silence, Natsu releva la tête et la regarda d'un air très sérieux ce qui chamboula la mage stellaire.

- Tu serais vraiment prêt à m'épouser pour sauver mon honneur?

- Pour toi, ton honneur et je suis prêt à reconnaître l'enfant que tu portes comme le mien si tu le désires. C'est moi qui t'ai amené dans cette guilde tu t'en souviens? Depuis ce jour on a passé des moments forts tous ensemble, nous avons toujours été là l'un pour l'autre donc oui je serai prêt à t'épouser aujourd'hui.

- On ne peut pas faire une chose pareille Natsu... Dans ma famille j'ai toujours eu peur de voir mon père me marier alors que je voulais un mariage d'amour et je ne peux pas aujourd'hui me retrouver à sa place et te priver de cette liberté.

- Je t'aime Lucy, peut être pas de l'amour entre un homme et une femme mariés mais nous sommes déjà tellement proche que je suis sur que tomber amoureux de toi ne sera pas un problème... Tu es exceptionnelle Luce! Tu me demandais l'autre fois pourquoi cet enfoiré de Sting pouvait se donner autant de mal pour toi et bien je peux te répondre..

- Natsu...

Il se releva mais ne lâcha pas pour autant la main de la constellationniste puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminé. On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à se battre contre un ennemi redoutable tant son regard était enflammé et assuré. On était décidément bien loin de l'adolescent gamin et idiot qu'elle avait pu connaître il y a quelques années. Ces sept ans perdus avaient visiblement eu un effet incroyable sur le chasseur de dragon, il avait gagné en maturité et sa décision en était la preuve.

- Tu es la fille la plus jolie que je connaisse, tu es toujours si joyeuse et éblouissante et passer une semaine avec toi n'est pas se donner du mal mais un véritable honneur, un honneur que j'étais heureux de partager presque exclusivement... Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Lucy et je ne veux pas que cet homme continue de te briser, c'est un dragon slayer de Sabertooth, il a une âme de chasseur et tu étais sa nouvelle proie. Mais maintenant, je veux t'aider à enterrer définitivement cette histoire et je te fais cette demande en toute connaissance de cause et parce que j'en ai envie alors je te le redemande, veux tu devenir ma femme?

- Natsu..., dit faiblement Lucy en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux, oui...

En souriant, les deux amis se prirent dans les bras, tout simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Natsu n'avait pas mentit, il était réellement prêt à aimer sa coéquipière et à élever son enfant comme le sien. De son côté, Lucy n'en revenait pas: elle allait se marier avec son camarade. D'un autre côté, il fallait dire qu'avoir un enfant à cette époque sans être mariée ou sans avoir de compagnon reconnu ne donnait pas une très bonne image de soi à la communauté, mage ou pas. Ainsi Natsu allait non seulement sauver son honneur et son cœur meurtri mais en plus il était prêt à reconnaître l'enfant d'un autre. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sous la joie et le soulagement de cette nouvelle, jamais elle ne pourrait le remercier. Tout comme lui qui pensait qu'avec le temps il serai capable de développer des sentiments encore plus forts pour la blonde, celle ci ce disait qu'avec un peu de temps et avec l'aide de son désormais fiancé, elle parviendrait à chasser de ses pensées le dragon de lumière.

- Viens, invita Natsu en tendant la main à sa fiancée, allons l'annoncer à la guilde!

Elle acquiesça puis saisit la main tendue avant de rejoindre la guilde, non sans peur.

La nouvelle surprit d'abord les membres mais bien vite elle fut accueillie par un tonnerre d'applaudissements, des hurlements hystériques ainsi que des sifflements. Cana déclara que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour faire la fête et Mirajane fit couler les jus de fruits et de l'alcool à flots pour les plus grands d'entre eux. Les futurs mariés jouèrent le jeu et se permirent de mettre au courant Erza, Grey, Wendy et Levy du secret que cachait cette union si soudaine. Dans la soirée, la barmaid gagna un bon paquet d'argent car depuis les dernières semaines, des paris avaient été organisés sur la mise en couple ou non des deux mages de Fairy Tail et bien évidemment, elle avait fait les bons pronostics. Alors que la fête battait son plein et que les filles rêvaient déjà des préparatifs, des invités, de la nouvelle qui devait traverser tout le pays, des robes qu'elle allait mettre et de tout le reste, Lucy s'approcha doucement et discrètement de Levy qu'elle prit à part.

- Levy, commença la constellationniste, je vais avoir besoin de tes lumières. Wendy m'a confié que porter l'enfant d'un dragon slayer n'était pas une grossesse normale et je me demandais si dans tes livres tu n'aurais pas des informations sur ça. Natsu et Wendy ne savent rien à ce sujet alors je pensais que tu pourrais nous éclairer de tes connaissances.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment lu de livre évoquant la naissance d'un enfant de dragon slayer mais je suis persuadé qu'en cherchant bien je pourrais te trouver quelque chose, il faudra juste me laisser un peu de temps.

- Merci beaucoup Levy, ça me soulage d'un poids!

- C'est normal Lucy mais tu sais, quoi qu'il arrive nous serrons tous là pour toi et puis ce que Natsu fait pour toi est vraiment admirable! Quand comptes tu annoncer ta grossesse à la guilde?

Lucy se mit à rougir et emmêla ses doigts pour évacuer sa gêne.

- Le plus tard sera le mieux, ça ferrait trop suspect sinon. Déjà qu'un mariage avec Natsu comme ça est un peu déroutant... Je ne veux en aucun cas prendre trop de risques.

- Je comprends, en tout cas garde la tête sur les épaules et je suis sure que tout ira bien! Tu vas être une maman formidable!

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à parler pendant la soirée, rejointes par Evergreen, Wendy et Erza qui étaient ravies de l'union de leurs amis. Les heures passèrent rapidement et la fête ne perdait pas en intensité. Les hommes chahutaient souvent Natsu à propos du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas épouser une fille aussi belle et intelligente que Lucy alors qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile heureux et ça se finissaient souvent dans d'interminables disputes et combats. La mage stellaire avait regardé avec amusement ce spectacle et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'était sentie vraiment bien et chez elle. Elle était entourée de ses amis, de sa famille et par dessus tout elle était en sécurité et dans son environnement. Voilà donc qu'à peine plus d'un mois après sa nuit avec Sting, elle était désormais fiancée à Natsu et portait l'enfant du dragon de lumière.

La semaine qui suivit fut plutôt mouvementée était donné que la majorité des mages de Fairy Tail organisait le mariage de deux des leurs. L'évènement en question avait été planifiée pour dans deux semaines et on pouvait dire que c'était l'effervescence. La nouvelle avait parcouru toute la région et Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale avaient déjà répondu présent pour cet union. De son côté, Lucy avait dû jongler entre son mariage et ses recherches avec Levy. Après plusieurs heures de recherches dans de nombreux livres, elles avaient finalement trouvé que porter un enfant dragon slayer n'était pas de tout repos. En effet, lorsqu'un des parents était dragon slayer, l'enfant avait de grandes chances d'être lui aussi un chasseur de dragon. En plus de transmettre cet incroyable pouvoir, les deux jeunes femmes apprirent que la grossesse était bien plus rapide qu'une grossesse normale. En effet, un enfant de dragon slayer arrivait à terme entre quatre et cinq mois ce qui rendait encore plus éprouvant le fait de le porter. Il se développait tellement vite qu'il puisait beaucoup d'énergie à la mère qui devait être attentive à toujours garder un certain seuil d'énergie pour éviter d'éventuelles complications. Elles avaient alors décidé d'arrêter leurs recherches, ne trouvant rien de plus et jugeant qu'elles en savaient déjà suffisamment.

A présent cela faisait presque un mois et demi que Lucy était enceinte et elle avait commencé à remarquer que son ventre avait prit une petite rondeur bien que peu visible encore pour le moment. Mais lorsqu'un jour Lucy entra à la guilde pour rejoindre Natsu, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le secret de sa grossesse soit déjà révélé.

- Eh mais dites moi que je rêve! S'écria Gajeel en laissant ses boulons pour se rapprocher de la blonde, Salamander est devenu un homme on dirait!

A ces mots les deux fiancés se figèrent instantanément et se regardèrent sans vraiment savoir comment réagir.

- QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII? Hurla Mirajane, je vais être marraine?!

Sans plus attendre elle attrapa Luxus et Wendy et les forcèrent à s'approcher de la mage stellaire. Luxus essaya tant bien que mal de sortir de la poigne de la démone mais la nouvelle lui donna une force incroyable et elle ne le lâcha pas.

- Je vous lâcherai quand vous aurez confirmé ou pas!

Wendy rit de bon cœur tandis que le petit fils de Makarov grogna pour être utilisé comme un vulgaire chien de chasse. Cependant, devant le visage de Mirajane et sachant de quoi elle était capable, les deux dragons slayers s'exécutèrent.

- Ouais, lâcha finalement Luxus, on dirait bien qu'ils ont pas perdu de temps.

Wendy acquiesça, un peu gênée mais sincèrement heureuse de ne plus avoir à cacher que Fairy Tail allait bientôt compter un nouveau membre. Mirajane relâcha alors ses prisonniers et s'élança sur Lucy qui fut bientôt assaillie par Erza et Levy,qui firent semblant d'apprendre la nouvelle, mais aussi par Cana, Juvia et les autres filles de la guilde.

De son côté Natsu ne fut pas laissé de côté non plus par ses collègues masculins.

- La tête de flamme va être père!?, s'écria Grey

- Ça c'est un homme, cria Elfman

- Déjà que Bunny girl est chiante en général mais alors là je te dis pas le bordel, soupira Gajeel

- Vous allez la boucler vous? S'enflamma Natsu, à nous deux on vous foutra la pâtée! Faudra pas venir vous plaindre les gars!

- Espérons que le gamin tiendra plus de sa mère que de cet énergumène... Soupira Gildartz en regardant ses enfants lancer une énième bagarre générale.

_Deux semaines plus tard soit un mois et demi/ deux mois après le départ de Sting_

Ces deux dernières semaines avaient considérablement changé Lucy qui arborait maintenant un ventre bien plus rond que le jour de l'annonce de sa grossesse. Comme prévu l'enfant lui absorbait beaucoup de puissance magique mais elle pouvait compter sur les membres de la guilde et particulièrement Natsu pour être aux petits soins avec elle. De plus, Loki forçait de temps à autre sa porte pour prendre des nouvelles de sa maitresse qui ne pouvait plus invoquer ses esprits et elle appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie. En effet, les autres esprits lui manquaient énormément mais elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de dépenser sa magie. Ainsi, Loki avait convenu de faire des allers retours fréquents entre les deux mondes pour continuer à garder un contact entre eux. Mais ce qui préoccupait aujourd'hui les mages de Fairy Tail était un peu différent étant donné qu'il s'agissait de jour où Lucy et Natsu allait se marier.

_Du côté de Natsu_

- Pourquoi je dois porter ce costume ridicule? S'écria Natsu en pointant son habit de cérémonie

- Parce que, répondit Grey passablement énervé, ce costume ridicule comme tu dis c'est Mirajane qui l'a choisit et que si tu ne le mets pas on a ordre de faire venir Erza pour qu'elle se charge de te le faire enfiler personnellement.

Natsu avala difficilement sa salive et chassa rapidement l'image de Erza et de son sourire sadique de sa tête pour enfiler son costume. Heureux de l'effet qu'il avait produit, Grey sourit de toutes ses dents: pour une fois qu'il rabattait le caquet à cette tête de flamme! Les hommes présents dans la pièce, comprenant Gajeel, Grey, Elfman et Luxus qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, furent enfin soulagés de voir que Natsu avait cédé. Une fois que le dragon de feu fut fin prêt, ils se tournèrent vers le prochain sur la liste: celui qui allait mener Lucy à l'autel.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer les mioches, lança t-il, Erza ne me fait pas peur!

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus, hurla Gajeel, tu mets ce costume point barre! Fais le pour Natsu!

- Parle moi sur un autre ton gamin et j'ai rien demandé moi!

- Soit tu le mets soit je vais la chercher et je parle pas d'Erza, soupira Luxus exaspéré et ennuyé par la situation

Le mage s'exécuta alors et souffla en remarquant le pouvoir que cette femme au caractère parfois bien trempé pouvait avoir sur lui, un mage de rang S.

_Du côté de Lucy_

- Les filles, déclara fièrement Erza, voilà le bouquet de la mariée!

Avec des regards admiratifs et des murmures joyeux, les filles en question firent un triomphe à la mage à l'armure qui avait rapporté un sublime bouquet de fleurs blanches. Ce bouquet était tout simplement splendide, il était composé des fleurs les plus belles et éclatantes jamais vues. Elles venaient à peine de s'épanouir pleinement, dévoilant des pétales pétillants et éclatants de vie. Et pour finaliser le tout, ce bouquet resplendissant était retenu par un ruban de soie jaune joliment accompagné de quelques morceaux de tulle de couleur pêche.

- Lucy, appela Wendy, viens voir!

La mariée sortit alors du paravent accompagnée de Mirajane qui venait de finaliser la tenue de la constellationniste. En la voyant, les filles en perdirent leurs mots et laissèrent bien vite tomber leur admiration pour le bouquet devant une déesse pareille. Les cheveux de Lucy avaient été légèrement bouclés et Cancer avait décidé de les laisser retomber sur ses épaules en tout simplicité. La seule chose qui recouvrait ses cheveux dorés était l'élégant voile blanc d'une finesse incomparable que le village des tisseurs lui avait envoyé en apprenant son mariage. La mariée regarda tour à tour ses amies qui la fixaient avec les yeux ronds et se sentit gênée par un tel silence. De son côté, Mirajane jubilait, heureuse de voir que sa protégée ne les laissait pas de marbre.

- Tourne toi Lucy, demanda joyeusement la démone

S'exécutant, la mage tourna sur elle même ce qui fit virevolter le bas de sa robe. La robe en question était un véritable petit bijou qui avait été sélectionné avec soin par Erza, Wendy et Juvia, les membres courant de l'équipe de Lucy et Natsu. De plus, la robe faisait sans conteste ressortir le rang de la haute société de la mage et on voyait à sa façon de porter la robe et de se tenir qu'elle était habituée à ce genre de vêtement. La robe était une robe bustier d'un blanc éclatant et moulait à la perfection sa poitrine ainsi que son buste, soulignant ainsi son joli ventre maintenant bien rond. Sur la gauche de sa taille, un amas de perles nacrées était présent pour égailler la robe. De cet amas partait de nombreux plis le reliant à la fois au bustier et à la fois au bas de sa robe. Le bas en question était évasé, fluide et facilitait donc les déplacements. Pour finir, à l'arrière de sa robe se trouvait une longue traine légèrement froissée. Et pour combler ce tableau, Lucy portait un collier ras du cou en argent qui avait jadis appartenu à sa mère. Elle était vraiment d'un beauté à couper le souffle et si Natsu ne l'aimait pas comme une femme cela ne saurait tarder! Les filles furent brusquement tirées de leur admiration par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.

- Ah enfin te voilà Papa, s'exclama Cana plus ou moins sobre, j'ai bien cru que tu allais te défiler!

- Il te va très bien ce costume alors cesse de gigoter, le gronda Mirajane

Gildartz grogna et entra dans la pièce, mal à l'aise dans son costume de cérémonie mais il prit sur lui pour faire un effort et bien se comporter. Surtout que quand il regarda autour de lui, il ne vu que des magnifiques jeunes femmes habillées de magnifiques robes colorées. En le voyant ainsi, sa fille ne se fit pas prier pour lui assener un coup sur la tête.

- Plus de ton âge!

Puis en rigolant et en saluant Lucy, les filles s'éclipsèrent pour faire route vers l'église. Un silence un peu gênant s'installa entre le mage de rang S et la future mariée.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je porterais un costume pareil, tenta le mage pour détendre l'atmosphère

Lucy rigola doucement et posa amoureusement ses mains sur son ventre arrondi. C'était un sentiment vraiment indescriptible que de sentir la vie en soi. Parfois elle avait l'impression que l'enfant donnait de petit coup même si elle savait que c'était peu probable en vue de l'avancée de sa grossesse. Néanmoins, ces spéculations faisaient la joie et l'hystérie des membres de la guilde qui pariaient déjà sur le sexe de l'enfant.

- Vous savez, commença Lucy, je ne sais pas si Natsu vous l'a dit mais il est vraiment heureux que ce soit vous qui m'ameniez à l'autel. Vous êtes comme son père et il est ravi de voir que ce mariage se ferra en famille. Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté de venir m'accompagner.

Même si Gildartz ne le montra pas, il fut réellement touché par les paroles de la jeune femme, la sincérité et le naturel dont elle faisait preuve le charmait toujours autant.

- Je suis heureux de voir que Natsu s'est trouvé une femme aussi charmante que toi. Il a beaucoup de chance...

- Non, c'est moi qui ai de la chance d'être tombé sur lui, répondit la mage en rougissant, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable et toujours présent pour les autres. C'est ça qui me plait chez lui...

- Je prierai quand même le bon Dieu pour que cet enfant tienne plus de toi que de lui! Makarov va s'arracher le peu de cheveux qu'il lui reste si on devait avoir deux Natsu dans la guilde!

Les deux mages rirent de bon cœur même si la mage stellaire se sentit gênée comme toujours lorsqu'on évoquait son enfant comme ça. Ça lui faisait mal de devoir mentir à toute la guilde, à toute sa famille mais elle n'était pas prête à affronter leurs regards ni les rumeurs blessantes.

- On y va Lucy?

La future mariée hocha la tête et s'accrocha au bras du père de Cana pour se diriger vers l'église. Le trajet fut rapide et ils échangèrent quelques mots à propos de l'avenir du couple, de l'enfant mais aussi de la place qu'ils auraient à présent dans la guilde. Une fois devant la grande porte majestueuse de l'église qui allait voir s'unir deux des mages de Fairy Tail, le cœur de la blonde s'accéléra. La peur et l'angoisse se firent plus présents chez la jeune femme ce que ressentit aisément son accompagnateur.

- On se calme future Madame Dragneel, on se détend, on souffle doucement...

- Facile à dire...

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne suis pas marié! Allez, on y va?

Il lui sourit et la couvrit d'un regard bienveillant qui soulagea énormément la future mariée qui acquiesça. Avec force il ouvrit les grosses portes et toute l'assemblée présente se leva pour se tourner vers le duo d'arrivant. Une musique douce s'éleva dans l'église et les deux mages s'avancèrent dans l'allée. Pour essayer de calmer son cœur, Lucy jeta des coups d'œil de droite à gauche pour saluer discrètement ceux qui avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à Magnolia. Elle reconnue tous les membres de Fairy Tail mais aussi des mages d'autres guildes comme Léon et Jura de Lamia Scale ou encore Hibiki, Eve, Ren et Ichiya de Blue Pegasus. Elle vu également que le roi du monde des esprits avait exceptionnellement permis à tous ses esprits de forcer leurs portes pour éviter de puiser de l'énergie à Lucy et pour qu'ils puissent assister au mariage de leur maîtresse. Et enfin, elle fut étonnée mais très touchée de voir des gens que son équipe avait aidé lors de missions. Voir autant de visage familier l'emmena sur un petit nuage mais elle en redescendit bien vite en voyant son futur mari la regarder. Au moment même où il l'avait vu il avait cru rêver. C'était un ange, il allait épouser un ange tombée des cieux. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et son ventre rond lui donnait l'allure d'une femme plus mure et chaleureuse. De son côté, Lucy était tout autant subjugué par son compagnon. Il avait mit un beau pantalon noir et avait enfilé une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte. Il n'y avait pas à dire Lucy avait vraiment beaucoup de chance car en plus d'avoir de grandes qualités de cœur, c'était vraiment un très bel homme. Homme... Elle se faisait souvent la réflexion, Natsu était maintenant un homme et avec ce mariage il l'était plus que jamais! Il était vraiment très séduisant et attirant et passer sa vie avec lui allait vraiment être une chose formidable. A côté de son futur mari, elle reconnu son témoin Grey ce qui aurait pu être étrange connaissant le penchant à la bagarre des deux mages. Fort heureusement, Lucy avait choisi Erza comme demoiselle d'honneur pour calmer les ardeurs des deux hommes. Elle s'était donc placée entre eux pour éviter une dispute entre les deux mages qui se moquaient des costumes respectifs de chacun. Lorsqu'enfin la mariée et son accompagnateur arrivèrent devant l'autel. Gildartz regarda son protégé d'un air sérieux.

- Tu as trouvé une perle rare Natsu. Prends soin de ta compagne et protège là envers et contre tout. Je suis fier de toi... Mon fils.

Honoré d'être reconnu comme tel, Natsu acquiesça avec respect et tendit doucement ses mains, paume vers le haut. Dans un geste très solennel, son père adoptif posa les mains de Lucy sur les paumes du jeune homme. N'ayant plus de famille biologique, il avait choisit Gildartz pour ce passage symboliquement et tellement fort où le père remettait sa fille aux mains du futur époux.

- Natsu Dragneel, continua Gildartz, par ce geste je remets cette femme entre tes mains, puissiez vous vivre heureux ensemble.

Après avoir remit la promise à la génération suivante, le mage de rang S se retira pour prendre place sur un des bancs. Makarov, du haut du présentoir, sourit en regardant ses enfants et les personnes présentes dans la grande église.

- Mes enfants, mes amis nous voilà réunis en ce jour pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage...

Le chef de guilde raconta alors ce que représentait le mariage, les engagements que ça supposait puis il entama le récit de la rencontre des deux futurs mariés. Il compta quelques uns des meilleurs moments des deux mages ce qui amusa beaucoup l'assemblée à l'évocation d'autant de bons souvenirs. Puis, après un si long discours, le vieux mage arriva au point culminant de la cérémonie: l'officialisation de l'union.

- Natsu Dragneel, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Lucy Heartfilia ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir dans la vie comme dans la maladie et d'être à ses côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire?

Le futur mari regarda sa belle et la couvrit d'un regard doux et heureux. Il ne regrettait rien, il était prêt à faire ça pour elle. Il était prêt à passer sa vie à ses côtés pour sauver son honneur, élever son enfant et essayer de réparer son cœur brisé. Il savait que la tâche n'allait pas être simple et que ça prendrait du temps mais ce temps, il l'avait devant lui.

- Oui, je le veux.

- Lucy Heartfilia acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Natsu Dragneel ici présent, de l'aimer et de la chérir dans la vie comme dans la maladie et d'être à ses côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire?

Elle le regarda intensément et ne su comment exprimer toute la reconnaissance qu'elle avait envers lui. Il était prêt à sacrifier tellement de chose pour elle et son enfant qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il serait, dans un mot seulement, son mari officiel.

Alors qu'elle allait donner sa réponse, heureuse de pouvoir enfin officialiser son union avec le dragon de feu, la cérémonie fut interrompue. En effet, un bruit monstrueux retentit dans l'église et le son résonna entre les murs de pierre de la bâtisse. Tous les mages présents se retournèrent vers l'entrée de l'église, choqués par cette interruption. Mais ils furent encore plus choqués en remarquant qu'à la place de la porte de l'église maintenant détruite, se trouvait un mage visiblement furieux. En effet, à la place de l'ancienne porte se dressait à présent le fier et grand dragon blanc de Sabertooth: Sting Eucliffe.


	10. Chapter 10 : Révélations à une fée

_**Ch**_**ap****itre 10:****Révélations à une fée**

Mais ils furent encore plus choqués en remarquant qu'à la place de la porte de l'église maintenant détruite, se trouvait un mage visiblement furieux. En effet, à la place de l'ancienne porte se dressait à présent le fier et grand dragon blanc de Sabertooth: Sting Eucliffe.

L'assemblée, encore sous le choc, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta d'observer le nouvel arrivant. Que faisait Sting ici? Celui ci les ignora totalement et se rapprocha à pas vifs des deux futurs mariés. A mesure qu'il avançait, on pouvait nettement remarquer qu'il fulminait et qu'il était dans un sale état. On aurait presque dit un rescapé qu'on avait retrouvé des mois après sa disparition sur une ile déserte. Ses habits étaient sales et déchirés et la fatigue peignait son visage d'Apollon. Cependant, il fut soudainement arrêté par une mage écarlate et un mage de glace aux regards sévères. La grande Titania abandonna sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur pour se rééquiper avec l'une des ses armures tandis que Grey rassemblait sa magie dans ses poings. Ils l'avaient bien stipulés à Lucy: si un jour il se trouvait en travers de leur chemin, ils n'auraient aucune pitié. Ainsi, ils étaient prêts à l'attaquer quand ils s'immobilisèrent brusquement lorsqu'ils ressentirent une forte puissance magique. De Sting? Non. Natsu. Celui ci avait la tête baissée, les poings fermés et s'était posté devant Lucy qui ne quittait pas Sting des yeux. Le dragon de feu décida alors de s'approcher de l'intrus et, sans relever la tête, il s'avança alors vers lui. L'assemblée resta calme, n'arrivant pas à comprendre la situation et attendant patiemment de voir la suite des événements.

- Comment oses-tu? Gronda Natsu

- Salamander, répondit sur le même ton le dragon de lumière

Il donna un instant l'impression qu'il voulait continuer et dire quelque chose mais Natsu ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il s'élança vers le mage, bousculant Erza et Grey, et lui balança son poing de feu dans la figure. Des exclamations incrédules se propagèrent dans l'assemblée tandis que les mages de Fairy Tail se mirent tous en position de combat en voyant l'un des leurs ainsi. Sting n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et se prit le poing de feu sans broncher. Natsu en fut légèrement décontenancé mais la fureur prit le dessus et ainsi il ne se fit pas prier pour lui envoyer une salve d'attaque. Chaque coup était plus puissant que le précédent et Sting ne bougeait toujours pas. Il se laissait complétement faire sous les regards médusés des personnes présentes. Sous ce combat à sens unique, Lucy sentit son cœur se serrer: qu'est ce qu'il faisait là? Les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues malgré elle et elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, comme pour se concentrer sur cette joie et faire abstraction du reste.

Tout à coup, Sting bloqua d'une main l'un des poings de Natsu qui, surpris, ne tenta plus rien. Ensemble ils se tournèrent vers la mariée et furent déchirés en la voyant ainsi. Mais bien plus que les larmes de sa belle, Sting sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il la regarda et resta bloqué sur son ventre. Elle était... enceinte? Lucy leva alors les yeux vers lui, les mains sur son ventre et comme pour répondre à ses pensées elle ferma longuement les yeux.

- Il est de moi? Demanda t-il finalement en espérant que ce n'était pas l'œuvre de la salamandre

Toute l'assemblée entendu la phrase et la plupart d'entre eux tombèrent de haut. Ils regardèrent avec stupéfaction la jeune mage blonde et des murmures se firent entendre. Ne supportant plus ces regards et ces murmures, Lucy décida qu'il était temps de laisser tomber les masques.

- Oui.

Elle s'approcha alors doucement de lui et, lorsque Natsu essaya de l'arrêter; elle se mit à distance de sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. A contre cœur, le mage laissa tomber sa main et laissa faire sa partenaire. Lorsque Lucy se trouva devant Sting, ils se regardèrent un moment, oubliant le reste pour se concentrer sur eux. Puis, dans un geste incroyablement vif, la mage céleste le gifla de toutes ses forces. La tête du mage pivota sur le côté et il soupira, coupable.

- J'avais confiance en toi, murmura la constellationniste

- Je sais mais je peux m'expliquer, laisse moi une chance de me rattraper!

- Et que crois tu que je vais répondre alors que tu viens t'interrompre mon mariage?

- Ce mariage n'est rien d'autre que de la poudre aux yeux, tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Tu ne peux pas l'aimer parce que je sais que tu es amoureuse de moi.

Les yeux de Lucy s'agrandirent sous la surprise et elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Comment osait-il être aussi prétentieux et sur de lui alors qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné? Elle sentit Natsu se tendre à côté d'elle et elle pria pour disparaître loin de cet endroit. Elle aurait voulu s'évaporer et quitter cette situation qui la mettait si mal à l'aise. Partir loin de la guilde, loin de ce qu'ils pouvaient tous penser d'elle, loin de ces problèmes et des explications qu'elle allait devoir donner.

- Je t'écoute, capitula t-elle

- Luce..., supplia Natsu, non...

Bien qu'elle bouillonnait de rage face au comportement du père de son enfant, elle avait finalement laissé place à la curiosité. Même si elle avait du mal à l'avouer ou même à le croire, elle espérait secrètement qu'il ait une bonne excuse qui permettrait de tout arranger. Elle regarda celui qui aurait du devenir son époux et le couvrit d'un regard doux qui apaisa un peu le jeune homme. Sting les regarda et fut jaloux de voir à quel point ils avaient l'air complice. Il se sentit rugir intérieurement et décida de suivre son instinct qui le poussait à s'imposer. Il se rapprocha donc de la blonde et posa prudemment une main sur son ventre, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que tout n'était pas qu'un immense rêve. Lucy sursauta à ce contact mais elle ne broncha pas: il restait malgré tout le père de cet enfant. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout était bien réel, il ferma les yeux et chercha la présence de ce petit être qui grandissait en Lucy. Quand il le trouva enfin, il ne pu réprimer un petit sourire en coin: alors il allait être père? Cependant, ses réflexions furent bientôt interrompues par la jeune mère. En effet, Lucy avait été soudainement prise de vertiges et elle aurait pu jurer qu'un tambour sourd tapait dans sa tête. Lorsque sa vue se brouilla, elle se sentit défaillir et avant d'avoir pu dire le moindre mot elle se sentit partir en arrière. Dans un cri de panique, Natsu prononça son nom avant de la prendre pour éviter qu'elle ne touche le sol. Mais Sting, tout aussi rapide, en fit de même et ils se regardèrent férocement pour savoir lequel des deux allaient lâcher le premier.

- Lâche la, gronda Sting

- Hors de question, tonna Natsu

- Ça suffit vous deux!

Sous l'effet d'une voix pareille, les deux hommes se turent et se tournèrent vers celle qui les avait interrompue: Mirajane. Elle avait un air triste sur le visage qui faisait véritablement peine à voir: était-elle inquiète pour Lucy ou peinée de ne pas avoir été au courant de toute cette histoire?

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe ici mais Lucy a besoin de voir un médecin alors cessez vos disputes! Sting je ne te connais pas alors Natsu tu prends Lucy et tu l'amènes à la guilde! Wendy tu vas avec elle et Erza va chercher Polyussica! Exécution!

Dans l'assemblée, personne ne broncha face aux ordres de la démone qui avait littéralement rugit ces ordres. Makarov s'occupa des invités et invita la plupart à rentrer chez eux en s'excusant.

_Une heure plus tard_

Les membres de Fairy Tail étaient tous revenus à la guilde et attendaient dans le hall d'entrée. L'ambiance était électrique et chacun attendait des réponses même s'ils étaient également très inquiets pour Lucy. Polyussica et Wendy étaient actuellement dans l'une des pièces à l'étage sous l'œil bienveillant de Makarov. Pour en revenir au reste de la guilde dans le hall, ça avait été dur de garder Sting à l'écart de Natsu qui tenait absolument à lui refaire le portrait.

- Au lieu de t'énerver, s'exclama Jubia, Jubia pense que tu devrais nous expliquer la situation!

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, enchérit Mirajane, dis nous ce qui se passe une bonne fois pour toute!

Natsu grogna de mécontentement, loin d'avoir envie de reparler de cette histoire. Ça le dégoutait rien que d'y penser. Cependant sous les regards interrogateurs des membres, il céda.

- D'accord, c'est vrai que vous avez le droit de savoir.

Il entreprit alors de raconter toute l'histoire en lançant de temps en temps des piques au dragon blond. Celui ci voulu de nombreuses fois ajuster l'histoire comme il la voyait mais les mages de Fairy Tail lui firent comprendre qu'il était préférable pour lui qu'il se taise. Lorsque Natsu acheva finalement son récit, un silence s'installa sur la guilde.

- Pourquoi nous avoir cachés la vérité? Demanda Cana

- Lucy avait peur de vos réactions, répondit le dragon de feu, elle ne voulait pas que vous la voyez comme quelqu'un de faible. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de ce que vous auriez pu penser ou dire...

- Mais elle fait partie de la famille! S'exclama Mirajane

- Tu connais Lucy, soupira Grey, mais crois moi ça la torturait de vous cacher la vérité.

- Grey a raison, opina Erza, elle souffrait beaucoup de la situation mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour accepter la vérité et la partager. Je pense qu'elle l'aurait finalement dit avec le temps mais pour le moment elle avait trop honte d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Elle regrette? l'interrompu Sting

Les mages se tournèrent vers le concerné et le regardèrent surpris. De son côté, il avait suivit le discours du rose avec agacement et avait à présent du mal à digérer la réaction de sa belle. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle avait du mal à accepter cette histoire surtout que maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était en plus enceinte... Mais de là à l'avoir caché à toute la guilde, qui à ce qu'il avait compris était très importante pour elle, il ne comprenait pas. Cacher quelque chose d'aussi important aussi longtemps et le maquiller par ce mariage...

- A ton avis? Cracha Natsu

- Natsu calme toi, déclara Gildartz, quand à toi Sting il me semble que tu as une explication à nous donner non? Et elle a plutôt intérêt à tenir la route si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Le concerné jaugea un instant le mage de rang S puis finalement il acquiesça. Il allait enfin pouvoir donner le fin mot de cette histoire et il était sur que ça apaiserait les esprits. Ou du moins il l'espérait... Cependant il n'eut pas le loisir de s'exprimer car la guérisseuse aux cheveux roses descendit les escaliers ce qui attira immédiatement tous les regards. Cette dernière rejoignit les membres avec un air grave sur le visage. Elle fusilla tout le monde comme à son habitude et montra bien que la présence d'autant de monde la dérangeait.

- Alors? S'écria Natsu comme une furie

- Vous n'êtes pas un peu idiots? Elle est enceinte je vous rappelle, vociféra Polyussica, et d'après ce que Wendy m'a dit elle va accoucher d'un dragon slayer et vous vous croyez intelligents de la chambouler comme ça? Déjà que son niveau magique est limite pour supporter une telle grossesse!

- Et ses douleurs? Demanda Sting

- Et que ça ignore ce que je raconte, grommela la médecin, je ne suis pas une spécialiste dans le domaine mais j'ai peur pour la mère. Elle est actuellement fragile physiquement et psychologiquement. J'ai peur qu'il y ai des complications à l'accouchement ou qu'elle ne puisse pas terminer la grossesse.

- Qu'entendez vous par des complications? S'inquiéta Mirajane

- Si l'enfant se présente mal et qu'elle n'a pas suffisamment de force pour le mettre au monde j'ai peur de perdre l'enfant, la mère ou les deux.

- Interrompez la grossesse maintenant alors, s'écria Sting, il faut sauver Lucy en priorité!

- Lucy ne voudra jamais, répondit Natsu sur le même ton, je la connais MOI et elle refusera qu'on mette la vie de l'enfant en danger!

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider! S'exclama Sting

- Tu te crois mieux placé peut être? Rétorqua Natsu

- C'est mon enfant à ce que je sache, je suis le père!

- Tu ne représentes rien du tout enflure! Tu l'as abandonné, tu as abusé d'elle et de sa confiance!

- J'ai fait pas mal de connerie dans ma vie mais je veux prendre mes responsabilités! Je veux être là pour elle et pour ce gamin!

- Me fais pas rire!

- Crois ce que tu veux Salamander mais t'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette histoire, c'est MON enfant et Lucy est MA "propriété" tu devrais savoir qu'entre dragon slayer on ne plaisante pas avec ça.

- Ah oui? Et où étais tu pendant les deux derniers mois? T'as passé ton tour alors maintenant je prends le relais! Lucy a besoin d'un homme, un vrai qui saura répondre à ses besoins et à ceux de son enfant et tu n'as pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi!

- Vous commencez sérieusement à m'échauffer vous deux, déclara Polyussica une veine sur la tempe

- Elle n'a pas tort Natsu, dit doucement Levy, on devrait lui laisser la possibilité de pouvoir enfin s'expliquer!

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, il est parti il est parti point.

- J'étais prisonnier!

A cette déclaration, Natsu se tut immédiatement tandis que les autres regardèrent le mage de lumière avec étonnement. Le réputé Sting Eucliffe emprisonné?

- Prisonnier? Reprit Cana

- Ouais, lâcha Sting un peu embêté d'avouer cette faiblesse, par Sabertooth.

- Par ta propre guilde? S'écrièrent la plupart des mages

- J'ai voulu quitter Sabertooth mais ils n'ont pas vraiment bien prit ma démission. On ne part pas de Saberooth impunément alors ils m'ont enfermés et torturés dans un de leur taudis pour savoir la raison de mon départ.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu voulais quitter ta guilde? Lança ironiquement Natsu

- Crois moi ou pas mais le seul regret que j'ai vis à vis de Lucy c'est d'être parti le lendemain matin sans rien dire. Mais tu sais ce que ça fait quand on se rend compte qu'on a trouvé sa femelle? Celle qui s'est distinguée parmi toutes les autres? Bien sur que non!

- Mais de quoi tu parles!? Demanda Natsu un peu perdu

- Crois moi ou non mais quand ton tour viendra tu comprendras! Pendant cette nuit, elle est devenue mienne comme je suis devenu sien! C'est ma partenaire et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça! Elle et moi nous sommes comme liés! Si je suis parti sur un coup de tête c'est parce que je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait sur le coup. Et finalement, j'ai compris. A ce moment là mes instincts ont prit le dessus et j'ai su qu'il fallait que je laisse tout tomber pour la retrouver et la protéger. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu quitter Sabertooth.

- C'est vrai ça Gajeel? Luxus? Questionna Elfman

- Ça m'est encore jamais arrivé, déclara le mage d'acier, mais c'est effectivement une chose qui peut se produire si on entre en contact avec la bonne personne. La vie des dragons slayer est un peu différente, sur certains points nous sommes plus comment dire... animaux que humains. Nous avons des sens plus développés que ceux des humains par exemple. Et bien là c'est la même chose, une fois qu'on est avec une femelle et s'il y a un déclic notre partie animale prend le dessus et la fille devient notre partenaire jusqu'à la mort.

Luxus ne dit rien mais il hocha la tête.

- C'est trop mignon, soupira Mirajane visiblement convaincue par l'histoire

Dans l'assemblée, la majorité des filles acquiescèrent, toute aussi conquise que Mirajane. Qui ne rêvait pas d'un homme fidèle jusqu'à la mort prêt à tout pour elle?

- Et quand ils t'ont torturé pour connaître la cause de leur départ? Reprit Grey, tu leur as dit? Tu as balancé Lucy?

- Bien sur que non t'as écouté ce que j'ai raconté? C'est ma partenaire et à partir de maintenant je me dois de la protéger et veiller sur elle! Et si j'ai pu me sortir de leur trou à rat c'est parce que Rogue m'a aidé!

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et chacun médita sur la version des faits que venait d'évoquer Sting.

- Qui nous dit que tu dis vrai? Déclara froidement Erza

- Pourquoi je serai là sinon? Répondit-il sur le même ton

Visiblement peu convaincue, Erza resta de marbre. Soufflant bruyamment, Sting releva son haut et se tourna pour montrer son dos à tous les mages. Ces derniers furent saisis d'horreur et voyant de longues marques lui balafrer le dos. Certaines marques étaient vieilles de plusieurs semaines mais elles avaient tout de même laisser de nombreuses traces et il était aisé d'imaginer qu'elles laisseraient surement des cicatrices à vie. Par dessus ces marques anciennes, les mages purent voir qu'il y avait également des marques plus récentes sous forme de croutes. La plupart furent dégoutés du spectacle et tournèrent la tête.

- Un petit souvenir de Sabertooth, dit amèrement le dragon, et je ne porte plus la marque de Sabertooth.

Il remit son haut pour couvrir les marques de ses anciens tortionnaires et montra l'ancien emplacement de sa marque qui avait effectivement disparu.

- Convaincue?

Erza le regarda, avec le même regard qu'auparavant puis, elle s'approcha de lui. Elle eut l'air d'hésiter un moment puis finalement elle le prit dans ses bras. Pas de façon affective mais plutôt à la manière Erza: forte, froide et solennelle.

- Elle ne t'a jamais vraiment oubliée, tu sais... Tous les jours, elle pensait à toi et elle n'a jamais cessé de le faire. On avait beau faire n'importe quoi elle t'avait toujours en elle. Chaque nuit où j'étais à ses côtés je l'entendais prononcer ton nom en dormant alors je suis prête à te croire. Je ne dis pas que je te fais confiance mais je suis prête à te pardonner la peine que tu as causé à Lucy si tu promets de te reprendre en main.

Sting ne répondit pas à l'étreinte de la mage écarlate mais il fut intimement touché par ce geste mais surtout par ces paroles. Il savait qui était Erza Scarlett et sa réputation la précédait.

- Merci, chuchota t-il gêné lorsque Erza le relâcha

- Bon c'est bien joli tout ça mais moi j'ai assez donné pour aujourd'hui! J'aime pas les humains alors je retourne chez moi! Et interdiction formelle d'entrer la voir pour le moment! J'y autorise uniquement Wendy et ce sera elle qui décidera quand elle sera prête à voir du monde ou pas.

- Attendez, héla Levy, qu'en est-il de Lucy? Vous viendrez si elle a besoin de vous? Vous serez là à son accouchement?

- Si tu veux mon avis petite, elle ira surement mieux psychologiquement quand le Don Juan se sera expliqué avec elle et que la guilde l'acceptera. Mais bon, c'est une enfant de Makarov alors je serai à ses côtés le jour J.

Sans ajouter un mot et étant habitués à l'attitude grognonne de la guérisseuse, les membres de la guilde la remercièrent en souriant pour son aide. Ils furent tous soulagés de voir que l'une des leurs ne serait pas seule et qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur Polyussica. Peu de temps après son départ, Makarov rejoignit ses membres en compagnie de Wendy. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent alors vers le maître, attendant qu'il prenne une décision vis à vis de Sting.

- Mes enfants, commença t-il, j'ai entendu ce qui a été dit... ou plutôt Wendy l'a entendu et me l'a retransmis. Ce n'est pas une décision facile et je ne néglige pas les conséquences qu'elle peut avoir si je fais erreur mais en ce qui me concerne je ne pense pas qu'on puisse éloigner deux personnes si liées l'une de l'autre. Tu n'as pas l'air de mentir à propos de cette histoire et de ton périple alors je suis prêt à t'accepter sous mon toit.

Certains membres laissèrent leur joie s'exprimer tandis que d'autres préférèrent rester silencieux et perplexes. Comme Erza l'avait si bien dit, ils étaient peut être prêts à pardonner car Sting n'était pas si coupable que ça mais la confiance ne se gagnait pas en un jour. Il leur faudrait surement un peu de temps pour lui faire confiance mais quand ils se regardèrent tour à tour, ils virent que parmi eux se trouvaient bien des amis qui avaient été des ennemis. Luxus, Evergreen, Bixrow, Fried, Jubia, Gajeel, il fut un temps où ils avaient combattu contre Fairy Tail alors pourquoi Sting ne pourrait-il pas s'ajouter à la liste? Les ennemis d'hier sont les amis d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à présent aucune des nouvelles recrues n'avaient fait de tort à la guilde alors oui, le maître était prêt à tendre la main vers le dragon de lumière.

- Cependant, reprit le maitre, cette décision ne m'appartient pas totalement. Bien que je ne m'opposerai pas à t'accueillir, je me plierai avant tout au choix de Lucy. C'est à elle que revient de prendre cette décision. Et pour l'heure, elle se repose.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

La vie avait peu à peu reprit son cours dans la guilde et chacun vaguait plus ou moins à ses occupations habituelles. Natsu semblait être le seul encore vraiment réticent à considérer Sting comme un frère d'arme mais il s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire. Depuis quelques heures il réfléchissait activement à ce qu'il devait faire, à comment il devait réagir. Il questionna Igneel en vain et décida de se morfondre dans un coin sous le regard moqueur de Gajeel et Grey. Bien qu'il soit membre de l'équipe et un ami proche de Lucy, Grey avait décidé de se fier à son jugement et avait rejoint l'avis de sa coéquipière en armure. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était partit du bon pied avec Sting et ça lui était encore difficile de vraiment l'accepter. Mais il devait reconnaître que ses arguments tenaient la route, surtout que Gajeel et Luxus avaient confirmé ses dires. Dans la guilde c'était surtout cet état d'esprit qui primait sauf peut être pour Mirajane qui, elle, accueillie le dragon blanc à bras ouverts. Elle était visiblement très enjouée de voir que Lucy s'était trouvée un homme qui soit assez fort pour la protéger sous la torture et revenir pour reconnaître un enfant non voulu. L'homme en question avait passé les dernières heures assis dans un coin du hall, seul à attendre d'avoir le feu vert de Wendy. Ne supportant plus cette interminable perte de temps, il bondit de sa chaise et vint retrouver Wendy qui discutait joyeusement avec Jubia, Erza et Cana. Il la regarda dans les yeux et la supplia.

- S'il te plait... Il faut vraiment que je lui parle, je peux pas attendre! Et j'aimerais voir comment elle va.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent Wendy mais ne dirent rien, jugeant qu'elles n'avaient rien à dire sur le sujet: la décision revenait à Wendy. La petite se mordit la lèvre et regarda le dragon qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle savait bien que Lucy avait besoin de repos mais elle eut un pincement au cœur quand elle croisa le regard de Sting. Finalement, elle capitula.

- D'accord mais pas plus de quinze minutes, tu y vas seul et si il y a le moindre problème tu m'appelles. Et ne la fatigue pas trop!

Visiblement ravi, le dragon hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et il s'élança à l'étage pour retrouver la constellationniste. Natsu serra les dents en le voyant monter et décida qu'il était préférable pour lui d'aller prendre un peu l'air.

Devant la porte de la chambre provisoire de Lucy, Sting prit une grande inspiration puis il entra. La pièce était baignée d'une douce lumière et était d'un silence apaisant. C'est alors qu'il posa les yeux sur le lit où il vu la mage dormir profondément. Un linge humide était posé sur son front et malgré ses traits tirés il la trouva encore plus belle que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et entreprit de changer de linge. Il se surprit lui même d'avoir un geste si niais lors qu'il était habitué à plus de violence. Prendre soin des gens il ne l'avait jamais fait, il trouvait cela bien trop ennuyant et inutile pour ses propres intérêts. Cependant comme il l'avait expliqué à la guilde, ses instincts avaient prit le dessus depuis quelques temps. Il se sentait comme un chef de meute en quelque sorte, le mâle qui veillait sur les autres et qui forçait le respect. Lorsqu'il posa le linge nouvellement humidifié sur le front de la jeune femme, il la sentit s'agiter et finalement elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle mit un moment pour s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce et ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant le dragon de lumière à son chevet. Elle fut un peu effrayée au début en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient seuls mais elle se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'elle quittait le royaume des songes.

- Salut... tenta t-il

Lucy ne lui répondit pas mais elle focalisa toute son attention sur lui ce qu'il sembla remarquer immédiatement.

- Tu te sens mieux?

- Un peu nauséeuse et fatiguée, déclara t-elle doucement, Polyussica a dit que mon malaise était surement dû à l'enfant et à ta présence.

- Comment ça? Demanda Sting

- Et bien elle pense qu'il t'a reconnu comme son père et que ça a provoqué une forte réaction sur son métabolisme. Comme c'était votre premier contact depuis des mois, mon corps n'a pas supporté ce brusque changement de puissance d'où mon malaise.

- Je suis désolé, ça n'était pas mon intention, si j'avais pu je serai resté depuis le début.

- Tu aurais pu, dit elle d'un ton glacial

Elle l'avait dit d'une voix ferme et montra bien une certaine animosité à l'égard du dragon. Celui ci ne pipa mot, sachant bien qu'il était en tort.

- Écoute je pense qu'on a pas mal de chose à se dire... Et comme la vieille et Wendy ont dit que t'étais pas en forme, j'aimerais que tu écoutes simplement ce que j'ai à te dire pour le moment.


	11. Chapter 11 : Le pardon d'une fée

_**Ch**_**ap****itre 11:****Le pardon d'une fée**

- Écoute je pense qu'on a pas mal de chose à se dire... Et comme la vieille et Wendy ont dit que t'étais pas en forme, j'aimerais que tu écoutes simplement ce que j'ai à te dire pour le moment.

Lucy ne broncha pas et garda ses émotions enfouies en elle, attendant les explications du dragon slayer. Ce dernier entreprit alors de raconter son périple depuis son départ comme il l'avait fait avec le reste de la guilde peu de temps auparavant. Il évita cependant de lui montrer les cicatrices et se contenta de lui montrer l'absence de marque de Sabertooth. Une fois qu'il eu terminé, un silence s'installa dans la petite pièce. Sting espérait silencieusement qu'elle lui pardonne son départ sans prévenir mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus était l'absence totale de réaction de la part de la mage. Il aurait préféré qu'elle se mette en colère, qu'elle le frappe même mais au moins il aurait vu ce qui se passait en elle, il aurait vu sa peine et sa colère. Là, il ne voyait rien et ne savait pas comment réagir ou quoi penser. En effet, sa belle n'avait pas bougé et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la fin de son récit. Prenant ça pour une réponse, le dragon fit demi tour et s'approcha à pas lent de la porte.

- Crois moi, commença t-il, si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferrais sans hésiter.

- Mais tu ne peux pas, déclara froidement Lucy, et je n'ai rien à te dire pour le moment Sting. J'ai seulement besoin d'être seule alors pars s'il te plaît.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de m'abandonner, va t-en maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Aussitôt prononcées, la blonde regretta ses paroles si dures et blessantes mais elle ne pouvait pas se reprendre, pas après ce qu'elle avait subit. Impuissant et blessé, Sting avança vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée, espérant ainsi la faire changer d'avis. Mais, voyant que ça ne l'atteignait pas de le voir partir, il lui dit une dernière chose avant de partir.

- Comme tu veux mais avant de partir je te dirai ceci: quoi que tu décides, que ce soit avec ou sans moi, je veillerai toujours sur toi et sur cet enfant. Même si tu décides de me garder en dehors de votre vie, je ne serai jamais loin. Quoi que tu en penses c'est comme ça, vous êtes comme ma meute, une meute dont je suis le chef et en temps que tel, je vous protégerai, avec ou sans ton consentement.

Incapable de pouvoir dire le moindre mot sous la puissance des paroles du dragon, Lucy ne pu que le regarder quitter la pièce en silence. Une fois dehors, Sting soupira fortement: que pouvait-il faire de plus? Il lui avait tout expliqué, il s'était excusé et il s'en voulait à chaque fois un peu plus... Il s'adossa lourdement à la porte, comme si c'était la seule chose qui le faisait tenir debout. Il avait l'impression que sa vie avait basculé du tout au tout, l'impression que hier encore c'était un coureur de jupon et aujourd'hui le voilà presque père. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa vie prenne une telle tournure: était-ce vraiment lui? Et pourtant lorsque ses instincts de chasseur de dragon avait prit le dessus sur lui lors de la nuit avec Lucy, ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Tout à coup il avait eu conscience qu'il devait mettre son insouciance de côté pour prendre des responsabilités envers sa compagne. Au fond, il aurait aimé profiter encore un peu plus de sa jeunesse insouciante avant de la trouver mais d'un autre côté lorsqu'il avait eu le déclic ça avait été plus fort que tout. A présent, il avait changé ou du moins ses priorités avaient changé.

La tête contre la paroi dure de la porte, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que le son des pleurs de Lucy atteignent ses oreilles et il serra fortement les poings devant son impuissance. Tout à coup son regard fut attiré sur sa gauche où une silhouette apparue.

- Et bien mon garçon, commença le maître, qu'attends tu?

- Je crois qu'elle a fait son choix... Et j'ai trop d'estime pour elle pour aller contre sa décision mais quoi qu'il arrive je ne serai jamais loin et je veillerai sur elle et sur cet enfant.

Le vieil homme regarda d'un œil le mage de lumière et se dit qu'il était plus que temps d'intervenir.

- Tu ne l'entends pas pleurer?

Le visage de Sting se crispa immédiatement et ses poings se serrèrent davantage mais il acquiesça tout de même. Évidemment qu'il entendait!

- Crois en mon expérience, ne laisse pas passer cette chance, Lucy a besoin de toi. Maintenant. Surtout que d'après mes connaissances, les instincts d'un dragon slayer ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, vous ne pourrez vous éloignez l'un de l'autre. Elle t'appartient et tu lui appartiens à ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

Sur ces mots, le vieil homme lui tourna le dos et s'en retourna à ses activités. Sting médita un long moment sur ce que venait de lui dire le maitre de la guilde et décida que pour une fois il allait suivre le conseil de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il explosa presque la porte de la chambre à Lucy et la referma fermement. Son entrée aussi brutale étonna la belle blonde qui était repliée sur elle même mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres chaudes de Sting sur les siennes. En effet, ce dernier était rapidement allé au chevet de la mage et sans attendre il avait relevé sa tête pour l'embrasser. Si les mots ne changeaient pas les choses peut être que les gestes auraient plus de succès. Sur le coup, Lucy n'osa rien faire, encore chamboulée par cette action si brusque mais finalement elle se laissa aller et répondit au baiser. Il fut d'abord doux et rempli de sentiment mais lorsque Sting sentit que la belle répondait à ses avances il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions. A vrai dire, passer du temps dans un taudis de Sabertooth n'était pas la chose la plus agréable alors que là... Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent. Lucy sentit son cœur taper rageusement contre sa poitrine et se sentit soulagée et heureuse: ce baiser était tout ce dont elle avait besoin au final. En voyant les yeux si expressifs du blond, Lucy balaya toute sa rancœur et la peine que lui avait causé le départ du beau blond pour se concentrer sur le futur.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux chérie, lâcha Sting avec son éternel ton arrogant, tu as besoin de moi ou pas?

Lucy lui donna un coup dans les cotes pour lui faire payer son insolence bien que ce fut plus de la taquinerie qu'autre chose. De son côté Sting avait comprit que même si elle l'avait rejeté c'était avant tout pour tenter de se protéger mais grâce à Makarov il avait décidé de prendre les devants. Et lorsqu'elle avait répondu à son baiser il avait eu la preuve qu'elle ne le haïssait pas comme il avait pu le croire.

- Je crois que oui... J'ai besoin de toi enfin, nous avons besoin de toi mais avant je dois être sure de certaine chose.

Sous la gravité du ton de Lucy, Sting reprit tout son sérieux et l'incita à continuer en lui faisant comprendre du regard qu'elle avait toute son attention. La jeune mage prit une grande inspiration et le regard dans les yeux.

- Me promets tu de ne plus partir?

- Oui.

- Me promets tu de prendre tes responsabilités?

- Oui.

- Me promets tu de veiller sur notre enfant?

- Oui.

- Me promets tu de l'aimer et... de m'aimer?

- Oui.

Lucy sembla plus rassurée et se détendit encore un peu plus quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son ventre bien rond.

- Me permets tu de rester alors?

- Tu veux rejoindre Fairy Tail? S'étonna Lucy, mais les autres ne seront jamais d'accord!

La mage stellaire en fut quelque peu déroutée mais ravie de savoir que son engagement pouvait aller jusque là.

- Makarov a dit qu'il n'était pas contre si tu donnais ton accord, quoi qu'il arrive c'est ta décision qui primera. Et pour ce qui est des autres... Je ne suis pas sur qu'ils soient tous ravis mais ils n'iront pas contre ta décision et celle du maître, ils vous font confiance.

- Et... Natsu?

A l'entente du nom de son rival, Sting grogna et gigota pour montrer son agacement.

- Il ne m'acceptera jamais et en temps que chasseurs de dragons nous sommes rivaux, une fée ne peut pas être pour deux dragons à la fois et il le sait, maintenant c'est à lui de l'accepter...

- Ne dis pas ça, Natsu est quelqu'un de bien et je suis certaine qu'avec le temps il te considérera comme un frère aussi. Tu sais, Gajeel s'en est prit à moi autrefois et maintenant ils sont comme des frères. Laisse lui le temps d'accepter tout ça.

Le jeune couple abandonna ce terrain de discussion pour se consacrer sur le reste, le futur, des projets. Petit à petit la conversation alla bon train et les quinze minutes que Wendy avait accordée à Sting furent bientôt largement dépassées. Au bout d'un moment, Lucy poussa un petit cri d'exclamation ce qui alarma quelque peu Sting. Croyant à un nouveau malaise, il la regarda mais ne laissa pas transparaitre son inquiétude, se comportant ainsi en un homme fier.

- C'est..., débuta Lucy, le bébé... Il a bougé!

Le sourire béa et émerveillé de Lucy illumina son visage et elle chercha un nouveau signe de l'enfant en déplaçant ses mains sur son ventre. En la voyant ainsi, une irrésistible envie de toucher s'empara de Sting. Assis sur le lit à côté de Lucy, il leva doucement sa main et la posa sur son ventre rond, un peu mal assuré. A son tour il caressa doucement le ventre de Lucy qui sentit une vague de frisson l'envahir et comme un enchantement il sentit un léger coup, un mouvement infime et pourtant bien présent. Il était là. Tout petit, à l'aube de sa vie, son enfant, le sien et celui de Lucy. D'habitude si arrogant et fier, il se sentit ému malgré tout mais il ne laissa rien transparaitre. Le jeune couple se sourit alors et leurs fronts entrèrent en contact. Dans un soupir, Lucy lui demanda une faveur.

- Si tu dois rester, j'aimerais vraiment que vous régliez vos comptes toi et Natsu. L'atmosphère sera invivable si vous ne vous parlez pas, il faut que vous vous expliquiez parce que vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. Sans Natsu jamais je ne serai venue à Fairy Tail et il est comme un frère pour moi, il est même allé jusqu'à me demander en mariage pour sauver mon honneur, il était prêt à reconnaître cet enfant comme le sien! Mais tu restes son père et c'est toi que j'aime malgré tout même si je ne remercierai jamais assez Natsu. Je ne veux pas faire un choix entre vous deux, je veux vivre avec vous deux, je vous veux dans ma vie alors s'il te plaît...

- C'est loin d'être aussi évident tu sais...

- Fais le pour moi, pour nous!

- D'accord, très bien! Mais je ne te promets rien, je vais faire un effort et on va essayer de régler nos problèmes mais tu ne peux pas m'en demander plus. S'il refuse il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance.

Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de mieux de la part du mage, Lucy acquiesça doucement, heureuse d'avoir quand même fait avancer cette histoire. Ainsi, Sting se releva du lit et après un instant d'hésitation il embrassa le front de la belle blonde qui ferma les yeux sous le contact.

- Je sens que ça va m'énerver..., chuchota t-il à l'oreille de sa belle, mais je peux déjà rien te refuser et j'aime pas beaucoup ça.

Cette déclaration fit sourire Lucy, il détestait le pouvoir qu'elle avait déjà sur lui et pourtant il devait bien avouer qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, bien que jamais il ne dirait son impuissance à voix haute. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu un gentil toutou obéissant et cette image l'agaça, ainsi, il se promit qu'une fois cette histoire réglée il reprendrait les rênes et sa place de mâle dominant par la même occasion. Il lui dit qu'il repasserait plus tard et la salua avant de quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la pièce commune, il fit un signe de tête à Wendy qui lui rendit avant de monter voir l'état de Lucy avec Erza. De son côté, le mage blond sortit de la guilde sous les regards distraits des membres puis disparu derrière les portes imposantes de la guilde.

L'air frais de la ville fit trembler ses cheveux dorés et le soleil illumina son visage. Des gens murmurèrent en le voyant sortir de Fairy Tail mais personne n'osa l'approcher et le mage ne fit pas attention à eux. Il ferma les yeux, concentra toute son énergie dans son odorat et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Parmi la multitude d'odeur qui lui parvinrent il s'évertua à faire un tri pour localiser uniquement celle qu'il cherchait. Sa recherche fut longue et laborieuse mais elle porta finalement ses fruits lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait à la sortie de la ville. D'un pas lent et les mains dans les poches il se décida à aller à la rencontre de sa proie et essayant d'imaginer le moment qu'il allait passer. Il se doutait que sa rencontre à venir avec le dragon de feu ne serait pas des plus cordiales aussi, il essaya de penser aux choses qu'il devait éviter de dire pour envenimer la situation. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait refait le portrait pour avoir osé poser la main sur sa propriété mais il savait bien que c'était plus compliqué que ça.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes, il sentit que l'individu qu'il cherchait entra en mouvement et s'éloigna de la ville pour aller vers la forêt. Sting comprit rapidement que sa cible l'avait repéré et que pour éviter une scène en public, il avait décidé que leur rencontre devait se faire à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ainsi, après quelques minutes les deux hommes se firent face dans une grande prairie et, malgré la distance qui les séparait ils voyaient bien l'animosité qui habitait leurs regards. Ils essayaient chacun de se déstabiliser du regard, se testant ainsi par la même occasion. Après tout, ils étaient rivaux, deux chasseurs de dragon qui convoitaient la même chose et ce n'était pas permis. Dans un même mouvement et suivant le même rythme, les deux hommes s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, brisant ainsi l'écart entre eux. A deux mètres l'un de l'autre ils purent constatés que le regard de leur rival respectif c'était fait encore plus dur et féroce, comme s'ils étaient prêts à se sauter dessus comme des bêtes sauvages. La tension était palpable entre Natsu et Sting et finalement c'est le blond qui brisa le silence qui devenait plus que pesant.

- Expliquons nous Salamander.

- Comment va Lucy?

- Elle a encore besoin de se reposer mais elle va mieux.

Natsu se permit de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement et son corps se détendit un peu sous la bonne nouvelle.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit? Reprit le mage de feu

- Elle n'est pas contre le fait que je reste, répondu Sting, mais elle tient à ce que nous nous expliquions tous les deux. Je ne te cache pas que ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment mais il semblerait qu'elle tienne à toi.

- Et je suppose qu'elle tient également à toi malgré tout ce que tu lui as fait subir.

Sting sentit que l'accusation de son interlocuteur titilla ses nerfs mais il essaya tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid et de ne pas laisser la colère le submerger.

- Et je suppose aussi, reprit le mage de feu, qu'elle veut qu'on fasse la paix?

- Disons que c'est ce qu'elle aimerait mais je n'ai rien promis.

- Je vois... De toute façon, tu pourras dire ce que tu veux et me promettre ce que tu veux que ça ne changera rien au fait que je t'en veux d'avoir fait souffrir Lucy. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me ferra changer d'avis sur toi.

- Dans ce cas je crois bien qu'il n'y a pas de solution.

Jugeant qu'il avait suffisamment fait d'effort envers Natsu, Sting fit demi tour et se mit en marche vers la ville, laissant le mage de Fairy Tail derrière lui.

- Moi j'en vois une, de solution.

A ces mots, Sting s'immobilisa mais resta dos à son rival, attendant patiemment qu'il s'explique sur cette fameuse solution.

- Mieux que des mots, je veux une preuve, je veux voir une preuve de ton engagement. Admettons un instant que je crois à ton histoire. Je veux que tu me prouves que tu es assez fort pour protéger Lucy et prendre soin d'elle et de son enfant.

Sting se mit alors à rire ce qui déstabilisa un peu Natsu qui le cacha aussi bien que possible puis, le mage de lumière se retourna.

- Et je suis censé faire ça comment? Comment je prouve ça si aucun mot ne changera quoi que ce soit?

A son tour, Natsu sourit de toute ses dents devant l'incompréhension de l'autre chasseur de dragon. Il ferma les yeux, laissant ainsi un instant de silence puis, il les ouvrit brusquement pour afficher un regard plus déterminé que jamais.

- Battons nous, Sting, et ensuite on pourra dire qu'on aura réglé nos comptes.

Sa proposition surpris quelque peu le futur père mais bien vite elle l'enchanta. Après tout, tout comme Natsu, il adorait les bagarres et celle là s'annonçait encore plus prometteuse puisqu'elle était pour Lucy d'une part et parce que il s'apprêtait à se battre contre son idole de jeunesse d'autre part. Un sourire victorieux et hargneux apparut alors sur son visage et son regard de braise répondit à celui de Natsu.

- Très bien Salamander mais ne t'attends pas à un traitement de faveur de ma part, je serai sans pitié.

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.


	12. Chapter 12 : Naissance d'une fée

_**Ch**_**ap****itre 12:****Naissance d'une fée**

Un sourire victorieux et hargneux apparut alors sur son visage et son regard de braise répondit à celui de Natsu.

- Très bien Salamander mais ne t'attends pas à un traitement de faveur de ma part, je serai sans pitié.

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, un sourire carnassier ornant leurs visages et mirent un peu de distance entre eux. Puis, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, ils attendirent patiemment que l'un d'entre eux entame le combat. Finalement, ce fut Natsu qui s'élança en premier en brandissant fièrement son poing de feu. Non surpris, Sting évita aisément l'attaque qui lui était destinée et sauta dans les airs, se retrouvant ainsi en bonne position pour riposter. Mais le mage de feu se rendit vite compte de sa position de faiblesse et bondit à plusieurs mètres de Sting qui rata donc son attaque.

- Tu es trop lent Sting! Lui lança Natsu pour le provoquer

- Ce n'est que l'échauffement et je te ferrais dire que tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux!

Piqué à vif, le mage de Fairy Tail rassembla sa magie et cracha un puissant et dévastateur jet de flamme. Le mage blond voulu à nouveau éviter mais la puissance de Natsu était telle que les flammes couvraient un terrain trop vaste pour espérer s'en échapper. En désespoir de cause il essaya de s'entourer de sa lumière pour se protéger mais sa magie ne fut pas suffisante face aux flammes de Natsu. Certes la barrière de lumière avait atténué l'attaque mais elle n'avait pu la réduire à néant et le souffle de cette dernière repoussa Sting plusieurs mètres en arrière. Ses habits étaient brûlés à certains endroits, son bras gauche avait été amoché quand il s'était protégé de l'assaut et pendant un instant il eu le souffle court: quelle puissance! Lorsque la poussière entourant les deux hommes retomba au sol, le mage blonde fusilla son rival du regard.

- Je dois reconnaître, cracha Sting, que tu te débrouilles pas trop mal.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne te ferrai pas de cadeau, surtout que je me bats pour Lucy!

Cette remarque fit sourire le blond, même si leur combat était féroce et acharné c'était avant tout un test pour savoir s'il était à la hauteur. C'était certes un combat sérieux et important mais la vie n'était pas en jeu, c'était loin d'être un combat à mort et ils le savaient. Sting ne pouvait tuer le meilleur ami de la blonde et Natsu ne pouvait tuer l'amant et le père de l'enfant de Lucy: elle serait inconsolable si l'un d'entre eux venait à disparaître, même si ça gênait les deux mages de le reconnaître.

- Tu oublies, répondit Sting, que Lucy compte plus pour moi qu'elle ne comptera jamais pour toi. Et si elle est ta force alors je te surpasserai car elle est également la mienne!

Même s'il ne laissa rien transparaitre, Natsu fut satisfait d'entendre de telles paroles et en fut soulagé: il était finalement plus enclin à croire le mage de Sabertooth qu'il ne le laissait croire. Cependant, les deux hommes se remirent sans attendre au combat et s'échangèrent des coups plus puissants et violents les uns que les autres. Alternant les attaques magiques et physiques, aucun des deux ne se démarquait: ils étaient au même niveau l'un que l'autre. En effet, même si les flammes de Natsu avaient blessé Sting au début de l'affrontement, le dragon avait à son tour touché son rival à maintes reprises. Les minutes passèrent puis les heures et les deux combattants s'écroulèrent finalement à bout de force dans la prairie qui les avait vu combattre. Cette vaste étendue d'herbe était complétement dévastée, écrasée et brûlée à plusieurs endroits ce qui lui volait tout son charme d'autrefois. Les deux mages étaient face à face, à genoux et cherchèrent désespérément à reprendre leurs souffles. Aucun des dragons n'avaient plié face à son rival, ils avaient été à arme égal et aucun des deux n'avait réussi à sortir vainqueur de ce face à face. Tous les deux étaient dans un état lamentable entre le sang qui suintait de leurs nombreuses plaies et leurs vêtements en lambeaux. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et lorsqu'ils eurent à nouveau retrouver leur souffle ils se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi se dire. Ils n'étaient qu'à un petit mètre l'un de l'autre et finalement Natsu lui fit un sourire franc que Sting lui rendu.

- Alors? Demanda Sting en soufflant difficilement, convaincu la salamandre?

- Tu ne m'as pas battu...

Le sourire de Sting s'effaça et il grinça des dents. Il avait été patient jusque là et plutôt gentil avec le mage rose mais si ce dernier se mettait ouvertement à le provoquer et à le rabaisser il n'allait plus être d'accord. Ainsi, il s'apprêta à lancer une réponse cinglante à son rival mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua sa phrase précédente.

- Tu ne m'as pas battu mais tu m'as montré que tu étais mon égal et que donc tu es au moins autant apte que moi à protéger Lucy...

- Salamander...

- Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je ne veillerai pas sur elle! Ça veut juste dire... qu'on sera deux à le faire mais que je suis prêt à m'entendre avec toi à condition que tu me promettes que tu la protégeras elle et son enfant.

- Je veillerai sur eux et les protégerai au péril de ma vie, ils sont ma famille, ma meute à présent. Alors tu peux me faire confiance, jamais plus je ne lui ferrai de mal. Mais t'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de trop près d'elle sinon je t'éclaterai cette fois!

Satisfait, Natsu eu son éternel sourire enfantin et se traina comme il pu vers le mage de lumière. Ce dernier le laissa faire, perplexe mais ne fut pas trop étonné du comportement qu'eut son rival. En effet, ce dernier avait tendu sa main vers Sting comme pour illustrer ce nouveau départ et ainsi lui montrer qu'il était prêt à l'accueillir comme un frère.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, déclara le rose, mon frère.

Acquiesçant et trouvant les mots ennuyeux et superflus, le mage blond serra la main qui lui était tendue. Ce contact les apaisa beaucoup et ils furent intérieurement soulagés de savoir que cette histoire était enfin réglée et que les tensions allaient s'apaiser. Sur ce, les deux jeunes hommes s'écroulèrent de fatigue, complétement vidés de leurs forces, et s'affaissèrent donc cote à cote dans la prairie, leurs mains serrées l'une dans l'autre en gage de fraternité.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

S'inquiétant pour leur coéquipier si impulsif, Grey et Happy étaient partis à la recherche de Natsu quelques heures après le départ de Sting. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement de mauvais pressentiment quant au sort des deux chasseurs de dragons mais ils savaient que ça rassurerait Lucy d'avoir de leurs nouvelles et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en les retrouvant! Après avoir arpentés les rues faiblement fréquentées à cette heure, les deux compères avaient finalement décidé d'aller faire un tour aux alentours du village et plus particulièrement vers la clairière où se reposaient les deux jeunes hommes. Ainsi, avec un sourire moqueur le mage de glace et le petit chat bleu regardèrent les deux corps dans un état lamentable mais furent soulagés en voyant la poigne de fer qui les unissait malgré tout.

- Quelque chose me dit que ces deux là ce sont bien trouvés finalement...

- Aye sir!

Souriant de bon cœur, Grey s'occupa de porter Sting jusqu'à la guilde tandis que Happy s'envola avec Natsu pour donner à son compagnon de route un meilleur endroit pour se reposer.

_Quelques mois plus tard_

- Sting réveille toi!

Le concerné grommela et jura contre celui qui osait le réveiller mais finalement il ouvrit un œil, sortant ainsi de son habituelle sieste de l'après midi. Aveuglé dans un premier temps par la lumière, il s'y habitua rapidement et vu la silhouette de Lector, son exceed, se dessiner petit à petit.

- Allez Sting dépêche toi! Lucy va accoucher! Allez!

Il eut un moment de flottement puis Sting bondit du lit et se rua vers la sortie de l'appartement. Cet appartement, il le partageait avec Lucy depuis qu'il avait quitté Sabertooth au profit de Fairy Tail et il y vivait une petite vie tranquille avec sa compagne et son chat. Enfin tranquille est un bien grand mot. La grossesse de Lucy n'avait pas été de tout repos étant donné que Sting était constamment près de la belle blonde et surveillait tous ses faits et gestes. Cependant, en ce beau jour d'été, il avait décidé de s'accorder une petite pause à sa veille sans faille et avait laissé la mage stellaire à la guilde en compagnie des autres membres. Parmi eux se trouvait deux nouvelles recrues: Rogue et Frosch. En effet, en même temps que Sting avait quitté sa guilde pour rester auprès de Lucy il avait convaincu le dragon des ténèbres et son exceed de les rejoindre eux aussi. Après tout c'était grâce à Rogue qu'il avait pu s'enfuir pour retrouver Lucy et même si Rogue n'avait pas été démasqué comme le complice du dragon blond par Sabertooth, cela pouvait arriver à tout moment. De ce fait, il était plus sûr pour lui de quitter Sabertooth et d'ainsi s'épargner d'éventuels dangers. N'ayant rien fait de mal, il avait été accueilli à bras ouverts à la guilde et Frosch s'était fait une nouvelle bande d'amis.

Mais pour en revenir au moment présent, tous les habitants de Magnolia qui étaient dans les rues purent apercevoir une véritable fusée courir dans les rues de la ville. Le coeur de Sting battait à cent à l'heure et il pesta contre lui même: pour une fois qu'il n'était pas avec elle c'était maintenant qu'elle accouchait! Son souffle était irrégulier et un point de côté le frappa violemment mais néanmoins il garda son rythme effréné et enfin il arriva à la guilde. En enfonçant les grosses portes imposantes du bâtiment, il trouva une ambiance joyeuse et enjouée où les membres attendaient l'heureux événement avec impatience. En voyant le jeune homme à l'entrée Mirajane se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par la manche et le tira à l'étage dans une des chambres de soin.

- Viens par là toi! S'exclama la barmaid

Sting se laissa faire, sachant pertinemment que la démone le menait là où il devait être et ainsi, il se retrouva bientôt dans une pièce lumineuse où régnait une ambiance un peu tendue. Lucy, pâle comme un linge mais épanouie, était allongée sur son lit en position pour l'accouchement tandis qu'à ses côtés se tenaient Polyussica, Natsu, Erza et le maître. Lorsqu'elle vu son compagnon, Lucy eu un petit sourire avant de grimacer sous la douleur d'une contraction qui lui lacérait le bas ventre. D'un pas rapide, le futur père s'avança vers la jeune femme et lui tint la main pour lui apporter son soutien. Voyant qu'il y avait trop de monde dans une si petite pièce, la médecin au tempérament bien trempé demanda à Natsu et à Makarov de sortir pour leur laisser plus d'espace. Natsu râla un moment puis finalement sous le regard dur de la rose, il sortit en trainant les pieds mais rassuré en voyant que sa coéquipière était entre de bonnes mains. Erza resta pour aider Polyussica étant donné qu'un accouchement était trop difficile encore à gérer pour Wendy et dans un cri de douleur, le travail commença pour Lucy.

- Courage Lucy, souffla Erza à son amie

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent surement les pires qu'ai jamais connu la constellationniste. Même si elle était heureuse de donner la vie, les souffrances de l'accouchement étaient insupportables et même Polyussica ne pouvait la soulager. Déjà que la grossesse avait considérablement épuisée la jeune mère mais en plus son accouchement était terriblement douloureux et fatiguant. Mais après une série d'effort, des cris d'enfant emplirent enfin la pièce ce qui arracha des cris de joie et d'acclamation des membres de la guilde qui les avait entendu d'en bas. Quant à la jeune mère, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, des larmes de joie remplaçant les larmes de souffrance: c'était fini. Erza s'empara de l'enfant pour le laver rapidement et l'envelopper d'un drap propre puis elle regarda avec une certaine émotion sa jeune amie.

- Félicitations, c'est un adorable petit garçon!

Sting qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la naissance se leva et s'approcha de son fils avec un air impassible. Il ne savait pas comment réagir ni quoi ressentir. Il était heureux... Mieux que ça même, jamais il ne s'était senti si complet et vivant. A présent il ne vivrait plus que pour lui mais il vivrait pour sa compagne et son fils, il avait une raison de vivre en béton. Finalement, ses émotions se solidifièrent encore et lentement, il sourit. Il sourit comme jamais il n'avait sourit depuis son enfance et il prit doucement son fils dans ses bras. Le petit s'arrêta un moment de pleurer et regarda son père de ses petits yeux bleu foncés. Ses yeux. Le petit avait les yeux de son père mais il avait comme ses parents des cheveux blonds presque invisibles. Le jeune père s'approcha alors de Lucy pour qu'elle puisse contempler son œuvre mais étant trop faible, elle ne pu le porter et l'enfant resta donc chez son père qui déposa un baiser sur le front de la blonde.

- Dan, soupira Lucy

Sting regarda la jeune femme et acquiesça: oui, ce nom lui irait bien. Dan signifiait héros et en effet, cet enfant était le héros qui avait donné l'espoir et la lumière qu'il avait fallu à Sting pour sortir de son monde de ténèbres et d'égoïsme. Quelques secondes après ça, la mage stellaire sombra dans un sommeil profond et réparateur ce qui attendrit Erza.

Décidant de laisser la jeune femme se reposer en paix, les personnes présentes sortirent et rejoignirent leurs compagnons au rez de chaussée. Makarov alla remercier Polyussica qui s'en alla pour retourner dans la forêt en grognant: elle ne le montrait pas mais elle était très émue et heureuse d'avoir pu aider ce petit être à naitre. Après avoir prit des nouvelles de Lucy, le petit Dan fut la grande star et tout le monde voulu le voir et le tenir mais le jeune père n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser à quiconque.

_5 ans plus tard_

L'été était déjà bien avancé et malgré la douce chaleur, un petit garçon courait à en perdre haleine dans son jardin. Il riait au éclat et suivait à la trace son chat Lector qui ne se lassait pas de voler en rond et hors de portée de l'enfant.

- Lector! Cria l'enfant en rigolant, fais moi voler!

- Dan qu'est ce qu'on a dit ton père et moi à propos de ça? Répondit une voix féminine

- Mais Maman! Papa il me laisse toujours faire quand t'es pas là!

La dite Maman était confortablement installée sur une chaise, à l'ombre d'un beau cerisier en fleur, avec un livre à la main. Cette dernière n'était autre que Lucy qui, à la suite de son accouchement, avait quitté son petit appartement pour s'installer avec toute sa famille dans une charmante petite maison à la bordure de la ville.

A la remarque de son fils, elle arqua un sourcil et regarda le petit garçon qui se rendit finalement compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Il mit alors ses mains devant sa bouche sous les rires moqueurs de Lector et l'œil perçant de la mage blonde.

- Alors comme ça Papa il te laisse faire?

Elle avait exprès prit une voix faussement énervée pour effrayer son fils qui ne remarqua pas le manège de sa mère contrairement à l'exceed.

- Et on peut savoir ce que Papa a encore fait? Questionna une voix forte

Lucy sourit faiblement en reconnaissant la voix de son compagnon qui était enfin revenu de mission et qui venait de tourner le coin de la maison pour les rejoindre. Dan quant à lui se jeta dans les bras de son père, heureux de le revoir après deux jours d'absence et savoura intensément le contact avec Sting. Puis, le petit reprit son air paniqué et regarda son père.

- Attention, Maman elle va te gronder, chuchota Dan, je voulais pas lui dire mais elle m'a forcé et elle sait que je vole parfois avec Lector!

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Sting sur le même ton, ta Maman est tellement grosse qu'elle ne nous attrapera jamais!

En effet, depuis quelques mois le ventre de Lucy reprenait pour la deuxième fois une certaine forme arrondie au plus grand bonheur de celle ci. Contrairement à la première grossesse, celle ci était beaucoup plus supportable et moins fatigante au grand soulagement des parents.

En regardant sa partenaire, Sting se perdit un moment dans ses yeux. Il y a cinq ans qui aurait pu parier ce futur? Qui aurait pu deviner qu'il serait tel qu'il est aujourd'hui? Un excellent mage il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être mais à présent il avait complété son train de vie avec Lucy, leur fils Dan et leur enfant à naître. En l'espace de tellement peu de temps il avait changé du tout au tout, autrefois coureur de jupon et fêtard, voilà qu'aujourd'hui c'était un père de famille aimant et responsable. Mais malgré tout, à présent, il ne regrettait plus ce tournant de sa vie. Il avait enfin trouvé sa véritable place, sa famille et une raison de vivre qui en vaille le coup, une raison pour laquelle il était capable de donner sa vie.

Il prit alors son fils sur ses épaules et rentra dans la maison en courant, espérant ainsi échapper à une Lucy qui se déplaçait comme elle pouvait.

- Plus vite Papa, s'écria Dan aux anges, plus vite ou elle va nous rattraper!

Des rires éclatèrent et emplirent bientôt toute la maison, montrant ainsi que tout le monde pouvait avoir une seconde chance.

_FIN_


End file.
